Adventures of Justice Academy
by Akiatta
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where Kara and Barry co- exist. This is a story of a Boy and a Girl, discovering life, just as they might find something to last a lifetime. Experiencing Friendship, Love, Hate and other stuff that life has. Witness as a group of teenagers, take on a journey to become a legendary group of Superheroes. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Justice Academy!
1. Year One - Prologue!

**Hello Everyone,**

This has been a pet project I have been trying out for a while. It is a rather simple story of a boy and a girl, discovering life while falling in love.

Key notes:

1\. This is an Alternate Universe and it does incorporate some elements of the shows. But, in all honesty, there would be stuff that is totally differing from the shows.

2\. It might seem like the story is similar to some of the other stories out here *Karry Universe* (Which I simply love), but the story is quite different and there would be troupes that might make them seem the same way, but ahh... You get the point. xD

The following chapter is a prologue. I do hope you guys have as much fun reading this as much as I am having working on this. Enjoy!

 **Year One: Prologue**

West Household, Central City,

It was a ruckus in the West household. Everyone where moving around, packing stuff in all the suitcases. Joe looked at Iris and Wally as they were clearly excited to go on their vacation but, out of all the excitement, there was one room, one person who sat in there silently.

Joe went up the stairs leading to Barry's room and knocked on the door. Not getting any response, he went in and found Barry sitting on the bed with a news article in his hand.

"Barry?" Joe sat beside him trying to see what Barry was looking at.

"Joe! It's… It's nothing. I was just packing up for…" Barry shuffled around the room and tried to hide the paper in his hand when Joe took it from him.

Joe had a look at the article he was reading.

 **Nora Allen Murdered by Husband**

Joe saw the two droplets in the paper. He was not able to react to what he just saw. But he took a breath and turned to Barry.

It has been 5 years since the incident when a yellow lighting struck at their house, killing his mom. His dad was convicted for his murder. Ever since that day, he tried to prove his father's innocence. And no one believed him until that day. The day he was struck by a lightning.

"You sure you want to do this? We can always get another room booked for you. And even Iris would love to have you on the trip. Think about it. There is still time." Joe suggested.

"I have to do this, Joe! This is the only way I can find out the person who killed my mother. And for that, I need to know the limits of my powers. I need to know what I am."

"But…"

"Joe, trust me! I am confident about my decision!" Barry held himself back and replied, "I will train myself and prove my father's innocence."

"But, do you have to go to this… this Justice Academy?"

"It's my best shot." Barry went back to packing up his stuff, "But, are you sure I shouldn't tell Iris the truth. I mean, she was really excited to go with me on the vacation since last year."

"No, Barry. You can't tell Iris. If there is another murderer, then Iris is also in danger if she knew." Joe patted on Barry's back and walked back to the door.

"Okay!" Barry hesitantly replied.

"I'll see you after the summer." Joe greeted back and walked out of the room.

Barry sat there and looked at the offer letter in his hand. Ever since he woke up from his lightning induced coma and had super speed, he received a letter to the covert institution. An institution for people like him. Super powered. And as much as he felt human, he wanted to make sure he knows the limits of people like him.

Taking a deep breath, Barry collected all of his remaining stuff and stuffed them up in his suitcase. Barry packed up all his bags went down to the street and pressed a small tracker that came with the letter. In seconds, a long black van rolled up and picked up the speedster.

Meanwhile, Midvale,

"Honey, you sure you want to do this?" Eliza asked to the shy and studious blonde who just brought down her bags through the stairs.

"Yes mom! I am confident about this. If Clark wants me to go to this place to train, then maybe I should give it a try. And frankly, I am very tired of hiding who I am. At least, now I can have a place where I can let myself free. And maybe, I might find a purpose, given that my original purpose is null and void now." Kara replied as she adjusted her glasses and took a second look at the bags.

Kara has been going through a bit of a rough patch ever since Clark found her. Especially since she was supposed to be the one protecting him, not the other way around. And frankly, she doesn't want to be an errand in a random office.

Eliza sighed a bit and said, "If you really feel this would help, then sure. But what about Alex? You tried talking to her?"

Kara bit her lip, thinking about Alex. Two years back, Alex moved to National City and ever since, it's always been a bit weird to get in contact with. Every time, Alex made an issue and wasn't able to talk. Somehow, even the thought of talking to her about that felt a bit scary.

"Umm… I figured I can inform her once I get there. Besides, I'm not going to be an all year. I should be back here by the Summer." Kara responded without making eye contact.

Eliza noticed the uneasiness and decided to this was rather touchy topic for her to talk for her. "Okay, have you decided where you want to move for college once you get back?"

"I haven't made a decision. I don't know what exactly I am good at. Maybe I would get a clue during this time." Kara sighed as she shyly walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Well, you then have three months to figure it out. I really hope you find what you look for." Eliza comforted her as she moved into the kitchen. She saw that Kara was beside the counter, clearly worried about what to do.

Eliza mode near her and gave her a hug, "It's okay. I'm sure you would do great in there. I'm gonna miss having you in here in summer."

"I'm gonna miss you to mom." Kara said as she hugged her back, although a bit hesitant.

As they were hugging, the two were startled by the sound of a horn. "Well, I guess that's my ride. I better get going." Kara said, mustering a smile.

"Good luck out there." Eliza added as she planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

Kara was feeling a bit glad with the gesture as they moved to the Living room. Kara picked up the bags as she began heading out of the house. In the outside was a black van waiting for her.

As Kara stood in the front porch, with Eliza standing by the door and her bags in her hand, Kara turned back and looked at the place where she had her childhood in earth. Where she got Alex, where she lost Jeremiah. Four years of memories in this place. Somehow, it kinda felt like this might probably be the last time she would be here.

Kara recollected her emotions and turned to the van, getting her composure. She held her bags tight as she walked towards the vehicle and got in. Never did she know she would actually get a lot more that what she could ever imagine.

 **And that, is the beginning of the Year One of Justice Academy!** **Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Make sure you leave your thoughts in the reviews below. And for the conclusion…**

 **Coming up next,**

Barry find a new roommate who is rather a peculiar one to deal with, while Kara realises that life on earth isn't as simple as it was in Midvale. As their first week rolls in, they realise that being a superhero might not be as easy as they thought it would be… Will they get to see the other side? Will Kara and Barry get their first time meeting each other work? See how it goes in the next update of Adventures of Justice Academy!

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Year One - Welcome to Academy!

**Hello Everyone,**

Thanks for coming back to another chapter of 'Adventures of Justice Academy'. I am really glad to see all your response and I'm super excited to bring out more of this story. Before you all head in, a few notes. As some of you might notice (You know who you are.) that this is a second story that I'm doing on the same time. And both of them are really interesting to work on and I'm trying my best to make the updates more streamlined. Although, it might take some time for us to reach the regular updates stage. But, I am giving my best. Hopefully the schedule would work out soon.

Another important thing… Now, this story and the other one, both are really my best works ever. But every story needs motivation and criticism. It would be more helpful if all you readers, could interact… Leave what you liked, what you didn't. That way, this would be a more interactive experience and make it that much special.

Finally, the important point. This story is a completely new world. With completely different backstories, life histories, relationships and more. With that said, there would be similarities too. But, I do assure that as the story progresses, you will see everything that happens.

I hope you all getting into their world and love the experience. Enjoy!

 **Year One: Welcome to the Academy!**

Happy Harbour,

It is a calm evening in the shore side retreat as the convoys carrying what might be a group of superpowered and super anxious teenagers pulled over to the edge of the city. As the passengers look, all of them notice that they have been dropped at the foot of a mountain.

A confused Barry sees at everyone making their way out, only to see that the bags are already taken care off. He gets off the van as about 15 to 20 of them, about the same age as he is, stood in front of a mountain.

"Welcome trainees!" A voice beams into everyone's ears all out of the sudden. It is pretty identifiable to be an electronic voice.

"You will now be entering a highly equipped and armed region. Please refrain from any sorts of suspicious behaviour." The voice, as everyone now realised was recorded, spoke in their ears.

Kara was taken aback with what just happened. She was starting to get a bit anxious when as all the teenagers collected in the looked, something happened. In the feet of the mountain, a boulder began shifting itself, revealing a well-lit small pathway, having space only for one person at a time.

As the trainees got closer with the caution, everyone noticed that pathway was marked with guiding lines.

"Trainees, please file in a line and walk through the pathway to start the sorting process." The voice instructed.

The confused teens looked back and forth at each other and slowly, one by on everyone went along the line. As they walked in the queue, the crevice went deeper into the mountain.

At a certain distance, the pathway connects to a huge hall. But, in between the wall stood a glass partition.

"Please verify and enrol your identity using the scanners." The voice continued just as the person on the front saw a small face plate and a small cavity going into the wall opened up in his right side.

The person in the first turned to the right and hesitantly rested his face over the face plate. He slowly slid his right hand into the cavity. The scanners beeped for three seconds after which, the trainee took out his hand and face. He noticed that his hand had a wrist band attached to his wrist.

The glass partition opened up, allowing him to enter the hall. One by one, everyone got through the queue and found themselves with a wristband in their wrist. Barry and Kara, in different orders, got through the scans.

Soon, the whole collective of the trainees were in the hall, as everyone watched with widened eyes.

The place was enormous. The walls inscribed with various achievements of people who went through this facility. As everyone looked around the room that marked the legacy of superheroes in their world, a woman stepped up to the Dias in the centre.

"Hello everyone." It was the same voice as that they heard in their audio. "Welcome to Justice Academy. My name is Courtney Whitmore. You might identify me as…"

"Star Girl! One of the Founding members of the JSA!" one of the guys who stood in the front called out.

Barry was listening carefully to the guy as the woman in the front had a smile on her face.

"I see we have some interesting picks this year." Courtney gave the guy a smile. "As he pointed out correctly, I am Star Girl, a member of the Justice Society of America. And the Activities Director of this facility! You all my address me simply by, Courtney."

Murmurs went along the crowd as people looked at the person next to themselves. The group of trainees stood as per their gender, Boys on the left side and Girls on the right.

Kara, though she was in the company of other super powered girls, wasn't feeling much of a part. She stood in the last row without making any kind of interaction.

Barry on the other hand was also in the back of his side, feeling a bit left out with pretty much everyone having some kind of info on the superhero history. He stood in the last as he furiously took notes everyone someone spoke.

As all the noise went down, Courtney made a hand movement, flowing which, the lights went dim and a screen dropped behind her. On the screen was the image of the academy logo.

"First with some history. Justice Academy was established in the wake of the Vietnam War that proved the necessity of a system to ensure peace in the society. Ever since, this facility has gone through some enormous changes and have housed some extra ordinary talents. Alums such as…" As Courtney used the remote to change the slide, a new image appeared on the screen.

It was a huge collective image of heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman and some more. All of them were standing over the bodies of a mysterious race of beings.

"Is that from the… Maxima attack?" the same guy who answered before added.

"They are Almeracians! Humanoid Psionics. They exist in a Warlike civilization. Usually operate under a ruling figure. Mostly a Queen." Kara blurted out but rescinded back from the crowd a bit further.

Courtney looked at the direction Kara was in and simply nodded, "That is correct. As I was saying…" Courtney turned to face everyone and continued. "This was from the Maxima Attack where the Queen of Almerac decided to attack our planet. During that time, these heroes proved their might, making sure that the world is safe and sound."

Barry was still standing in the back, making his notes continuously. As he was writing down, he failed to realise that someone else was watching him.

On the girl side, Kara watched at the Boys side as a guy, lean frame and barely athletic physique stood in the same way she was standing, taking notes. She couldn't help but grin a bit at his actions. She watched as the guy adjusted his glass with his left hand as he kept writing with his right hand.

Not in sight of the two in the back, Courtney continued, "These are the trainees who made a legacy on their own. And I am sure that you will make a legacy on your own too."

Everyone went silence as it was slowly dawning on them that this wasn't going to be that easy. Barry paused from his speech notes as he thought about it. Though he might be a newbie in this field, he does know there haven't been anyone else like him, well at least in the past. He went to deep thoughts as he somehow felt the whole pressure weighing in on his shoulders.

Kara noticed the uneasiness in his posture as he was fondling with the pen in his hand, flicking it in all direction, having stopped writing. She couldn't stop feeling that the guy was not feeling well. She considered going up to him when the Director continued.

"Some of you are all year trainees, while some of you are here for the summer. But, the most important fact is, no matter how much you learn in the time you spend in here, whatever you learn is very crucial to your life. In fact, you might say your life might depend on it." Courtney added.

People went dead silent. Everyone stayed in their place motionless. As they were shocked to the core, she continued, "On that uplifting note, I would now call over your Training Supervisors."

As she said that, the lights went back up and the screen went back to its place, with the wall with the previous trainees visible again.

"Trainees, I introduce, Theodore Grant and Sonia Sato." Courtney greeted.

There was a well-built man, looking completely buffed up. But, weirdly, his face looked like that of an old man. He had a scowl, that seemed rather permanent. As he looked fiercely at the boys, a shiver ran in their back.

Beside him stood a lady, flaunting a toned physique. She had Japanese facial features, but scarcely distinguishable differences anywhere else. She had a menacing look in her eyes that somehow made it feel like she can take anything straight to the face. And in actuality she can.

The over enthusiastic guy squealed in excitement, "Wildcat, the man who trained Batman! And Judomaster, the person who took down Wonder Woman in a battle! Amazing."

"Looks like we have a nerdy rat in our group!" Ted grunted.

"Ted, go easy on them! They just came in." Courtney said to the Wildcat and turned to the trainees, "Trainees, as you might have guessed, Wildcat would be the supervisor for the boys and Judomaster would handle the girls. Since the numbers are pretty much even, I assume it wouldn't be much of a pain in the classes."

Just then, every student noticed as small droids walked up to each one of the and handed then a phone. With the Justice Academy logo on the back.

"From now onwards, these would be the only phones you will be using. Any other devices found would be confiscated. For any other electronic devices, such as Laptops, Tablets, Computers and anything else, do have then submitted in the Electronics Lab, so you can obtain an encrypted and safer version. Now, seeing that your supervisors are here, I'm sure they would take good care of you. All the best, Trainees." Courtney waved to the trainees as she slipped out of the room.

Now, it was Ted standing on the podium and Sonia behind him. "Alright! You people get one thing clear! This place has rules. And there's nothing worth breaking them."

Sonia stepped forwards and said, "Rule number one, you shall never be late or miss a session. The trainers here take disrespect very seriously."

Ted added, "You rats actually get to choose what you want to learn. If anyone turns up late, you would be presented with a broken bone for every minute missed."

Sonia continued, "Rule number two, you shall, at all times keep your wrist bands on. These are your identity. Without those, you won't be able to access anything in this facility."

"And then we get to crush your bones again." Wildcat chuckled at that.

Sonia's face went as serious as it could get, "This is perhaps the most crucial one. You shall not, in any case, have any romantic entanglements among the trainees. Anyone found breaking this rule would be seen sent out immediately."

During the time, Barry took notes while Kara silently kept looking at him.

As Sonia finished the rules two slide doors automatic doors opened. "These leads to the dorms." Sonia added.

"Alright Dimwits! Boy go through this door and go to the room marked on your wristband." Ted instructed.

"Same goes for you, Girl! Fall in line, head in and go straight to your room. All your luggage has been already taken to its spot."

As slowly the two groups forms lines, they move to their dorms. Just as Barry walked over to the line Kara turns back and looks at Barry, the studious kid who stayed in the back and took notes. Somehow, she felt different about him.

As Barry stood in the line, the person opposite him turned around, "You took notes of me? The excited guy asked.

"I… I … I just wanted to make entries on everyone I could encounter." Barry responded, adjusting his reading glasses.

"Okay, what are your notes on me then?" The guy asked with intrigue.

Barry took a breath and starts rambling as Kara on the other end of the room carefully listening, "You are a wild anomaly. You seem to feel the need to match up for something with your knowledge. Maybe you don't have powers. Also, you seem to have pretty good scientific knowledge given the gears and accessories you seem to carry around. Especially the industrial calibrator in your right pocket gives it away."

The guy gave a shocked and a puzzled look as the Barry gave the accurate description. On the other end, Kara had a small giggle as she disappeared into the Girls dorm. "And looking form how you took the information, I feel you might be having a somewhat similar background, don't you?" The guys asked.

"Forensics." Barry replied to that suggestion. He offered his hand to him as they two walked into the dorm

"Nanotech." The guy replied. He noticed the number marked on the band and asked, "B 12?"

Barry nodded. As they walked to the dorm hall, the room appeared enormous. The dorms were in a U shape with a gathering spot in the centre. Barry looked at the other guy as he did the same. "I guess we are dorm mates." He suggested.

"Guess we are." Barry commented and the two got to the door marked 12. As Barry opened the door, the dorm was huge. Inside, there were three beds and other furniture. On one side of the wall was weapons kept all over the place.

Barry rushed inside the dorm as one of the bed had his luggage. He opened it up and began taking out his books. "By the way, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

The guy who was taking his stuff out and turned around, "How rude of me! I'm Ray Palmer." He offered his hand.

"Barry Allen. Nice to meet you." Barry introduced himself.

The two went on and unpacked their stuff, setting up their stuff. As the day went on to progress, Ray and Barry got to know each other more.

"How do you suppose the created this whole place inside a mountain?" Barry asked.

"Well, this used to be the operating centre for the JSA. Used to be a small spot when it was first used. But, ever since, it's been going larger." Ray replied.

Barry took that in, "Umm… I wanted to ask someone, but didn't know if I should. Why were the rules? I mean, they were rather specific."

Ray sighed and replied, "Well, these rules have been there for a long time actually. No one really knows why but they are some talk that there is a huge reason behind that. So, I can be pretty confident that these aren't yours. Who do you think kept all this in here?" Ray said, looking at the weapons on the wall.

"That would be mine!" A voice came from the door, startling Ray and Barry.

On the Girls Side,

After a rather odd day and a weird encounter, Kara followed the lines as she walked into the dorm hall, seeming rather systematic and probably the same as it was on the other side. She looked at the wrist band and sees the code G 8. After a confused few seconds, she realises what it could possibly mean, and walks over to the door, giving it a knock.

Instantly, the door opened and inside stood a girl, Black hair and somewhat of a godly aesthetic to her. "You must be the third one. Come on in." The girl opened the door fully for her.

A startled Kara went inside a she took a look at the room. In one side was maps, files and books piled up on a table beside a bed. On the other side was artefacts adored all though the desk.

Kara saw the third bed, with her suitcase kept on the top of it. Kara rushed towards her bags and checked on it once.

The girl followed and introduced herself, "I'm Donna, and this is Laurel." Donna said as he pointed to a girl who was sleeping on the bed.

"I'm Kara." Kara replied hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Kara. Welcome to Dorm 8. Laurel is here on the Summers and I'm here all year. Mostly we have similar classes but we try to specialise in stuff. Laurel here is a Law student and I'm an archaeologist major. I snore while I sleep and Laurel tends to sleepwalk at time." Donna said in excitement.

Kara was a bit startled at the excitement in Donna but she held a smile.

"Tell me more about yourself?" Donna asked as she sat on her own bed.

Kara looked for words, "Well, I like donuts?" Kara said with a smile, not knowing what else she could say.

Donna cracked up, "We are going to get along pretty good." She took a look at her watch and saw the time, "Anyway, I have a class now. You get your stuff set up in the meantime. There's a camp fire tonight so I'll catch up with you there."

"But… Where would it happen?" Kara asked with confusion.

"I'll drop a message to Laurel. She should be able to get you there." Donna said as she hurried out of the room.

Back in Boy's Dorm,

Barry and Ray turned around to see where the sound came from. On the door stood a guy. He had a rather well toned physique. He appeared to at least be around Nineteen-year-old.

"I guess they aren't going to leave me peaceful after all!" The guy sighed as he moved in and went to the empty cot.

He simply reclined back onto the cot, completely ignoring the confused looks Barry and Ray were giving.

"Umm… You… you are also in this dorm?" Ray asked with hesitation.

"Let's get this straight, you two nerds, I know for a fact you both clearly aren't going to be here the whole year. So just do your thing. Finish up and get on with it." The man said with a blunt tone.

Ray was a bit taken aback. He gave Barry a look and then back at the new guy.

"I guess that is true. But until we are here, we could try to work it out." Barry said with a welcoming look and continued, "Let's go first with the names. I'm Barry Allen and this is Ray Palmer. You are?"

The guy gave the two a glance and his broody expression went calmer, "Oliver." He grunted out.

"See, everything calmed down. We can slowly work on this." Barry said as Ray let out a sigh.

"Whatever!" Oliver murmured as he pulled out a box from his desk and walked out. "I have some work. I'll see you in the evening."

Oliver didn't wait for the response as he walked out of the place.

"Well, that went well." Ray snickered.

Later in the evening, Girls Dorm,

Kara was heading back to her dorm as she had gone to get some supplies. As she got back into her room, she noticed that the bed where Laurel was sleeping is empty. In the desk beside was a girl, looking at her laptop.

"Laurel?" Kara asked hesitantly.

Laurel turned around and looked at Kara. She had a warm smile and she got up, moving over to Kara, "You must be the newbie! Hi, I'm Laurel. Here on the summers."

"Kara Danvers." Kara said with a smile.

Laurel grinned as he sat on her chair, "So… What is it that you do?"

"What I do?" Kara asked, more confused by her question.

As much as Kara wanted to blend in, she always felt knew to any given place. All of her time in earth has only been in the company of Eliza and Alex. And frankly she was not much closer with either of them. Somehow, she was feeling out of place.

"Well, you are in a place where they train up superheroes. So clearly there must be something that made you get in here." Laurel replied. "You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable."

"It's not like that…" Kara took a breath as she was about to reveal something huge. "I'm a Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian as in…." Laurel had a slight idea what it might actually mean.

"Well, I'm Superman's cousin." Kara said without thinking, hoping that this fact won't freak out her new roommate.

Laurel had a shocked expression and tried to reply, "That… is… so… cool!" She squealed in excitement.

Kara was surprised seeing Laurel's reaction, "Is… Is it really cool?"

"Too Freaking Cool!" Laurel replied back, "Dude, you would be amazing in here. Damn, Superman's Cousin! How is he like?"

Kara, given her surprised state, didn't want to bring it down. In all honesty, Kara barely got to spend time with him.

"He's amazing." Kara lied.

"That's awesome! I hope I get to meet him someday." Laurel sighed in excitement.

As she was about to say something, her phone's alarm rang. "Oh, I think it's time for the camp fire."

The two soon got set and headed out of the Girl's dormitory. "So, where's this camp fire going to happen?"

Laurel grinned as she led her to a scanner, "You will see." Laurel added as he showed her wristband, with which the pathway opened.

Kara followed her movements and did the same. Once the two were on the pathway, the end had a huge double door. Laurel opened the door, revealing the outdoors.

As Kara and Laurel walked in, the noticed sitting around the fire, playing games, singing songs and more. Kara was starting to like this place.

The two joined the group of people while in the corner two people stood with a glass in their hand.

"You know, this isn't much of my scene." Ray said as they looked at everyone cheerfully walking.

Barry was about to say something when his eyes moved towards a particular person. Her blond hair wavering due to the slight breeze with her cheeks having a smile on them. Barry watched dreamily as he looked at the girl, while he whispered to Ray, "I don't know… This seems an interesting place to explore stuff."

"Well, in that case, Welcome to the Academy, my friend!" Ray grinned as he raised his cup, while Barry stood the stunned at the sight of… Kara Danvers!

 **And that's it for the first chapter in Year One of Justice Academy! Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Make sure you leave your thoughts in the reviews below. Please do share this story to everyone you know and spread the word. The more people reading this, the more motivating it is. And for the conclusion…**

 **Coming up next,**

Kara and Barry are smitten by each other. Even though not knowing about each other's feelings. On the other hand, Barry finds something that urges his original mission, getting his dad out. Seemingly, love his prohibited. Will Kara and Barry make sense of their feelings? How does Barry's focus divert? Will the rules bound the Kryptonian? See how it goes in the next update of Adventures of Justice Academy!

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Year One - Reality Check!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters portrayed in the story. :)**

Welcome back to another edition of Adventures of Justice Academy. I am extremely thrilled with all your reviews and all the support you are giving to this story. Now, Like I have mentioned before in the previous chapter, scheduling has been a major issue with the updates. So, now, I would like to inform you all about the new order of updates that we would be working with.

Adventures of Justice Academy – Fortnightly, Tuesdays around 9/8c right after the Flash.

The Power Couple – Fortnightly, Mondays or Wednesdays around 9/8c right after Supergirl or Arrow.

Now, this schedule is still in the works and hopefully we will reach a point where the updates are on ever alternate week. But as of now this would be the schedule.

Onto the second part, like I mentioned before, all these stories you read in the topic run on your support and more importantly, your opinions. And in the last chapter, you have shown all your thoughts in an overwhelming way that helped me a lot to get through the story. So, please continue voicing your thoughts with me and giving any kind of suggestions you want to say to me. I will be really glad to interact with more of you all and take this story to each and every one of you.

As again mentioned in the previous chapter, this is a completely fresh world. But, I do see that I have been using characters that have not yet appeared on any of the shows and aren't even mentioned in any manner. So, from this point out, each chapter would include a character note on the end, citing the new character, their actual name and more so that you can get more information on them.

I hope this universe of Barry and Kara indulges you in any way you like. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: Reality Check!**

Happy Harbour,

A week had gone by. Classes and training draining the life out of the trainees. But, unlike the other days, today was special for Barry. A day that he cannot avoid. As the trainees manage to move through the crowd, heading over to their respective classes, Barry was headed into the People Skills class.

As Barry walked into the classroom, his face went pink, seeing the one and the only Danvers. In between being a love stuck stalker and a weird geek guy, he managed to make progress with the classes.

As Barry walked into the classroom, Kara kept looking down on her notebook, though knowing he's watching her. Part of her hoped Barry would come up to her and offer to share lunch.

Barry moved to his usual seat, the one in the last. He took a look around the room and saw that Ray was in the front. Kara in the second row. And as usual, no Oliver. At times, Barry couldn't understand what was his deal, but he would rather not ask.

Once everyone in the class got settled the trainer walked into the room. "Morning Class." The trainer greeted the computers turned on automatically.

"Morning, Mr. Scott" Some students greeted back.

Alan gave a quick smile and leaned on his desk, starting, "Alright, today we are going to try something different…. Today, we are going to look into interactions."

Barry took notes without moving his eyes away from Kara's place as Kara took a note of the subject.

"Anyone here is willing to elaborate what the word interaction means to a superhero?" Alan asked the students.

Donna and Ray raised their hand, almost in a competitive way.

"Yes, Ms. Troy." Alan suggested.

Donna gave Ray a smirk and continued, "Well, Interactions in the case of a superhero deals with how a particular person must respond to the other, based on the situation and the person. For example, if you are dealing with a kid in a demonstration scenario, you have to ensure that your wordings are in the most delicate format."

"Brilliant answer! Like Ms. Troy explained, Interactions in the career of a superhero depends a lot more on the situation. But it also depends a lot on how much they know about you. See, each person in the field has someone who guides them through each scenario. These entities know every important and non- important details on your life. This is something that makes it very important to learn about interactions." Alan walked over to the computer and gave a command.

Instantly on the screen showed up three human cartoon figures. One in a costume, one in front of a computer and one in a normal attire.

"Alright, now… Miss..." Alan took a look at the name board on the desk of one of the students in the front, "Ms. D'Aramis. What do you see in this picture?"

The girl looked at the board adjusting her glasses and said, "Well, It represents the kinds of people we would interact with?" She suggested.

"Precisely! Will you step forward, miss? ", Alan suggested.

The girl adjusted her glasses and got up, going in front of the class.

"Alright, I need, four more?" Alan asked at the intrigued class.

Ray and Donna both raised their hands at the same time. Oddly, they seem to have developed a rivalry in their time in the class. Meanwhile, bored as hell, Barry raised his hand.

"Alright. The three of you, come forward." Alan added as he looked at the three.

Ray and Donna gave a scowl to each other and got over to the front. Barry got up lazily from the back and walked over front. He kept his head down in shyness as he passed Kara's seat.

"Hmm… for the last one… How about you, Ms. Danvers?" Alan suggested, pointing at Kara's desk as Barry's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Umm…." Kara hesitated for a while but finally got up, going next to Donna.

"Alright. Now, when you enrolled over to the Academy, you would have gotten a name. You all know your codenames?" Alan asked as the rest of the seated 7 trainees nodded.

"Good. Now we are going to do a simple exercise and these four are going to help us." Alan explained. "Now, Ms. D'Aramis and you all would be the ones doing this experiment. And these four would be the subjects."

He moved the table along with the computer and made more space for movement. "Now, each superhero has to deal with three types of people in field."

He placed a hand on the image and began, "Colleague or Fellow Superhero, Support and Civilian."

The whole class gave an understanding nod.

"Now, in our scenario, Ms. Troy would be the fellow Superhero, Mr. Palmer as the Support and Ms. Danvers and Mr. Allen as civilians. Hmm.. Maybe a human couple.."

Donna fist pumped in excitement of being addressed as a superhero while Ray was miffed about being a support guy. On the other hand, Kara and Barry couldn't even meet eyes. This was totally unexpected. And worst part, no one knew how the other felt on this new advancement.

"Alright. Now that the arrangements are sorted, let's think of demonstrations. Now, Ms. D'Aramis would start with Ms. Troy. Let's say... Ms. Troy here have reached to your City for some reasons. How will you deal with a situation like that?"

The girl took a breath and got in front of Donna and began, "Well, I'll start by using the people supporting me and find a name or a tag on the person to make a conversation."

Ray took the cue and started, "Looking into system." He mimicked using a laptop. "Codename: Darkstar, operates in Gateway City."

"Got it." The girl nodded and turned to Donna, "Darkstar, what can I do for you?"

Alan interrupted, "Good start. Now, you see how useful this was? Knowing whom you are talking to is highly crucial. That would be the only way you can have an advantageous and useful conversation. Now, on with the demo."

Donna took a nod and replied, "Crimson Fox, I was led here through an investigation. I feel that it might be one of your rouges."

Crimson nodded at her response and said, "What were the clues?" and the conversation went on for a while as they two acted how they would be in the situation.

Alan broke into applause and said, "Bravo. Trainees, this demonstration proved one thing really important. Anyone who want to point it out?"

One of the students raised his hand and began, "Well, in this case, Darkstar didn't go on her own and decided to the already existing hero to see what information she might have to help."

Alan had a grin, "Right on point!" He turned to everyone and continued, "See, although this might not be defined, each city has a superhero operating and they take up everything that happens in their domain. And if someone else pops up in their place, it makes it their responsibility to make see if the new person is hostile or here in peace. And frankly, it's not much rude if you give them somewhat of heads up."

The trainees gave a nod as everyone eagerly looked at their trainer.

"Alright, now to the next scenario… This one's a bit hard. Now, as I mentioned before, Ms. Danvers and Mr. Allen would stand in for a position of a normal powerless citizen. They would be in a distraught situation and you have to break them the odds and support them morally." Alan explained to Crimson, Kara and Barry who took it in.

"Okay, we shall begin." Alan said, starting on the second demonstration.

Barry tried to put on a worried look as Kara brought in the inner emotions and came up with a teary looking face. Crimson mimicked as she slowly stepped in front of them. Kara was weeping as she kept her head over Barry's shoulder and did so. Somehow, both of them were really enjoying it.

"What… what happened?" Barry asked in a distraught tone.

"I… I tried my best. He got the best of me…"

"But… but…" Kara cried out, not removing her head from Barry's shoulder.

Barry took the cue and put his hand over her shoulder in a comforting way, making this more and more awesome inside for the two.

"Trust me… You both need to stay strong. I know the odds are slim, but if we managed to hold it in together we can get through anything life throws at us. All I need you to do is make sure you are ready to face anything. And believe in me, I'll get you your child back." Crimson said in a flow, going with the act.

With the last line, both Kara and Barry straightened up. A tugging sensation in their throats. Kara's mind raced, thoughts of Krypton, all the childhood trauma. While on the other hand, something else but similar flashed in front of Barry. The dreadful day when a speedster ran a knife through his mother. Both kept looking on the floor when Barry began in his normal tone, "I've to go." He didn't wait for a permission as he walked out of the class in normal speed, zooming out of the city once away from the rest of the trainees. He needed to do something right now. As he did that, Kara muffled and also said, "Sorry Mr. Scoot, I have to leave..," She walked out, her eyes tearing up for real.

Iron Heights,

Barry, the sixteen-year-old speedster stood in the visitor's area in the Iron Heights Correctional Facility. As he waited on one side, a cop came in on the other side with a man in a handcuff. The cop took the cuffs off and the man sat down opposite him. He took the communicator and began, "Hello Slugger! You are early today."

"I wasn't feeling so good, Dad." Barry said in a much sadder and softer tone that people barely know about. "I was actually in a summer school. I wasn't even sure if I will make it. But, I realised that this day is always important to me. I can't miss it."

The man inside wiped his tear from his left cheek and laughed, "Well, I guess we should bring out the goodies." The man turned around and made few signals. Soon, the cops brought in a box that was placed between the two through the small gap. The box was opened revealing a cake.

Barry had tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he looked at the cake, showing these wordings, _'_ _Happy Birthday Nora Allen.'_

"Don't cry… This is a happy day." Henry said, though he himself almost on the verge of sobbing.

Barry was feeling the way he felt years before. The dreadful day that everything in his life went haywire.

Years Ago,

It was an eerie night, the night when Barry lost something important to him. Barry remembered waking up on the night, seeing the liquids levitate on the room.

A frightened Barry got down the stairs as he saw his mother being surrounded by a lightning.

"Barry…" Nora exclaimed, fear visible in her tone. She was scared of not able to give her son the life he deserves.

Henry took Barry's attention, his hands over the shoulder, "Run Barry, Run!"

The next thing he remembered was being taking blocks away from his home.

Barry rushed back to his home as he saw the police come in, taking his father into custody.

"No!" Barry exclaimed.

Present time,

As the memory flashed in front of him, he wiped a tear and looked up, whispered, "Happy Birthday, Mom. I'll get dad out of here and make you proud."

Henry smiled as Barry picked the phone back, "Dad, I have to go."

Henry gave a nod and said, "I know how capable you are son. I want you to make you own life. Live for yourself." Henry said in a comforting tone, reaching out a hand through the gap.

Barry took his hand and looked at Henry and said, "Dad, I will get you out of here! I promise."

Barry got up and walked away, his goal now more clear than ever. He needs to find this man and take him out. For that, the only chance he had was this academy. He can't distract himself with anything else. Not even anyone.

Meanwhile,

Kara was gone. Her wristband left in the class as he took off to the skies without anyone noticing. She needed a break. She knew where she needs to go.

As Kara took flight for a long duration, she finally got to the snow bound region. She landed in front of a huge white door and looked for a key. She found a huge one covered in snow. She picked it up and went over to the door, opening it.

Inside was a huge place, memorabilia everywhere. It was filled with everything Kryptonian.

As she was about to say something, a small robot hovered over to her, "Hello Kara Zor-El! How may I help you?"

"Kalex, can you connect the conscious of my mother?" Kara asked.

"Sure! Initiating process." Kalex added and in matter of seconds, a hologram showed up in the centre of the room.

"Hello, My child! How can I help you?" The hologram of Alura said in a programmed tone.

"Can you just stay here for a minute or two…" Kara asked as the hologram didn't give a response and just stood there in its spot.

Kara got on her knees as she broke down and said to the hologram, "I… I miss you all… I feel so lonely. I'm trying my best to live in this world but it's hard. I… I wish I had stayed back on krypton."

Kara's mind whirred as she thought about the day, the day when she got on that ship. The day when she last saw her parents. The day she found the Danvers. The day they lost Jeremiah.

"I don't want to be alone. I want to be a part of something, fall in love, have a happy life, save and help people. But whenever I try something, I'm reminded of how it all ends up to backfire on me. I don't want to be hurt again. I can't spare to lose anyone else." Kara cried out her thoughts to the hologram.

The hologram stayed silent for a while and played an audio. The audio had a background noise of explosion and ammunition. "Kara… You will make my name proud. Live your life the way you like. Take care of your cousin. Know that no matter what happens, there will always be family."

Kara listened to the message, knowing that it was the last thing her actually mother recorded for her. As she was about to ask the hologram, the hologram disappeared.

Kara took a breath, not sure what to do. She got up and began heading to the door, taking off back to her academy.

Once she got back, she realised something. She broke a rule. She had taken off her bracelet. But at this point, she could care less.

As Kara landed in the ground, seeing no one except Donna around. As she was on the ground, Donna rushed over to her, "What were you thinking? You broke a rule. The supervisors have been searching for you."

Kara didn't respond as she took the band Donna had in her hand and put it back on. She then simply walked back in as Donna was trying to say what the issue was.

Once she opened the door, Kara saw that Judomaster stood there, her hands crossed as she looked angrily.

"You little!" Sonia began to say something to Kara but Kara paused.

"I've had enough. I know I broke one of the stupid rules, and frankly, I don't care what you think. I don't feel like arguing with you nor do I feel like it's going to be worth anything. So, whatever it is that you were going to lecture me about, save it for some other time. ", Kara snapped back and walked away, back into her dorm.

Sonia stood there perplexed as to what was happening. She barely had anyone talk up to her in all her years as a supervisor. But in an odd sense, she was an intrigued in the girl.

Kara went back into the room as she made up her mind. She's going to make her own destiny. Not be scared of some stupid rules or be hold in by any ridiculous inhibitions.

On the other side,

Barry reached back at the academy. As he got in quietly. His stomach growled for some food. He realised that he needs to get something to eat. And the something won't be a small amount. As he walked to the pantry, he turned on the lights and went inside. He walked over to the dispenser and pressed the button for a pizza.

The dispenser beeped as he stood there waiting when he heard the sound. A broom falling.

Instantly, Barry got alert. He got dead silent as he looked around the room and realised that the sound came from the closet in the corner.

Barry took a butter knife in his hand and slowly began walking over to the door. As he slowly cranked it open. He saw something weird.

Inside the closet were two trainees, in a really compromising position as they were holding their hands and their breath.

Barry turned on the light inside only to see who it was. It was Oliver. With a girl. In the pantry closet.

"Umm… Hi." Oliver said as Barry stared at him in confusion. "This… This is Laurel…" Oliver tried to say.

* * *

 **And that's it for the second chapter in Year One of Justice Academy!** **Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Make sure you leave your thoughts in the reviews below. Please do share this story to everyone you know and spread the word. The more people reading this, the more motivating it is.**

 **Character notes:**

 **Constance D'Aramis –** **Crimson Fox. (In lieu with Powerless premiere. xD)**

 **Courtney Whitmore - Stargirl. (JSA Member, Head of Justice Academy.)**

 **Sonia Sato –** **Judomaster. (JSA Member. Supervisor of Girls division.)**

 **Theodore 'Ted' Grant - Wildcat. (JSA Member, notable known to have trained Batman.)**

 **Donna Troy –** **Darkstar or in time… Wondergirl. (Related to pre-existing Wonder Woman, Diana Prince.)**

 **Alan Scott - Green Lantern. (The Golden Age rendition. One not related to the Green Lantern Corps.)**

 **And for the conclusion…**

 **Oliver's secret is out. It's the campfire night in the Academy as Trainees share their stories to their partners. Some good, Some bad, Some in the mid ground. Kara goes through a rough phase as something hidden from her life hit back at her. On the other hand, Palmer has an own set of problems haunting him. How the dynamics change now that Barry knows about Oliver secret? How would the stories of the trainees determine who they grow up to be? How will Ray sort his life out?** See how it goes in the next update of Adventures of Justice Academy!

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Year One - Fire and Friendship!

**Hello Everyone,**

First off, I would like to start with an apology. I had gotten a bit held up so I couldn't bring the update out sooner on the given time.

Having said that, there would be a small modification to the schedule. From next week on, the updates could be on either the Monday, the Tuesday or the Wednesday, right after that day's arrowverse episode. Also, the updates are going to be on the alternate weeks so, one week, there's a new Power Couple, the next week we have a new update on Justice Academy.

Now, I am not sure if I should be mentioning this again, but I am really hope to see more of you out there. It really helps to get the opinions and I hope more and more of you would leave your thoughts and opinions on the review sections.

Also, about this chapter… this particular chapter is a crucial one. I really need your thought on everything on this chapter so that I can make sure it's connectable to everyone. So, Do leave your thought on the new stuff your see in the chapter.

Minor pointers - I have a Facebook page. Dedicated to stuff I write. Come over there to Talk to me anytime. (I am available on PM over here too. xD) Go over to the link, /akiattawrites/

I hope this chapter deals with Friendship, just the way you feel. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: Fire and Friendship!**

It's campfire day! The trainees were in the gathering spot as they looked over at the fire blazing in the middle. It was the one day in the month where they get to be free with their batchmates. The Sunday night was lovely as the new batch were around the

Barry was kinda pushed into a reclusive phase after the whole 'Pantry incident' happened.

"Dude, what's going on with you? You have been so quite since the Friday?" Ray asked as he took a sip from his glass.

Barry did the same as he gulped down his glass of punch and said, "Nothing man… I just… Just give me few minutes." Barry said and got up from his spot and walked over to the woods.

Barry stood there, watching at the moonlight and trying to forget about what he saw. But, it wasn't helping. And the worst thing, Barry had nothing against Oliver, yet he felt so guilty for holding this secret in.

Kara walked into the yard with Donna and Laurel. As the other girls walked over to the rest of the class, Kara looked for what she was here for. Ever since her mishap with the supervisor two days ago, she had made up her mind. On Campfire night, she is gonna go and talk to Barry.

But wait. Barry wasn't there… This was weird. Kara looked carefully around the spot and then slowly adjusted her glasses, using her X-Ray vision. She spots him in the woods. But she saw something weirder… A boy and girl approaching him from the back. Are they attacking him.

Kara's reflexes kicked in and she ran over to the direction and went into the woods, following the path she could see. But, as she got closer, she saw nothing suspicious. But, for the safe side, Kara moved to somewhere in eyesight and hid behind a tree. She saw Barry, siting below a tree, fiddling with a long stick...

"Barry?" A voice rang from the back as Kara listened. Barry turned around as he saw that is was Oliver.

"Oliver?" Barry saw him and was about to stand up when he saw Oliver moving closer to him and sitting down.

Kara looked at it quietly as she noticed that the girl stood a few meters away, far from anywhere Barry could spot, but close enough.

"I think I owe you an explanation…" Oliver began.

"You think?" Barry sighed, keeping his eyes to the moon. As Oliver kept his head low, Barry continued without turning, "You know how guilty I feel? Seeing you and Laurel make out in the boys Pantry closet. I mean, I know I barely know you and stuff… But it's a rule man. I feel so bad for keeping it a secret."

Kara was shocked as she took off her glasses and saw, it was Laurel standing behind, looking eagerly. This was way more complicated than Kara thought it was.

Oliver took a breath and said, "Barry, you ever wondered why the rule came to existence?"

Barry thought about it for a moment and realised. He never bothered to ask anyone. Kara thought about it from her spot and realised the same too.

"You know…?" Barry asked with hesitation.

Oliver smirked as he looked up like Barry and continued, "Why do you think people avoid talking to me? Why I am barely in any classes?"

"You have some connection with the rules?" Barry asked.

"More precisely, the rules came about because of me. Something that cost me dearly." Oliver responded calmly.

Barry was alert and so was Kara. This was huge.

"But, how?" Barry asked.

"You know my full name, Barry?" Oliver asked.

Barry thought about it. He never knew Oliver's full name. Come to think of it, underneath the really long hair, Barry barely saw the guy completely. "I… I…"

Oliver chuckled and said, "My full name is Oliver Queen."

Kara's mind stuck something. A news article from Clark. Oliver Queen… The guy who was shipwrecked in china. Son of Starling City's billionaire Robert Queen.

"You… You are the shipwrecked guy? Weren't you… dead?" Barry asked in shock and confusion.

"Legally speaking, I am still dead." Oliver smirked. He took a deep breath and said, "I washed ashore on a distant island called Lian Yu. Purgatory in Mandarin."

"Purgatory?" Barry asked. "What is your story? I think you at least owe me that."

Oliver thought back to the past and began.

"I was not the best son. I wouldn't say I am now, but compared to now, I was horrible. I used to be this spoiled brat. Mistreating everyone. Taking things for granted. I had a life that I wish I had not disrespected looking back now." Oliver looked Barry straight and continued, "Back when I was 14, I used to date Laurel. And I was not good. I never took us seriously. At one point, I wanted to take a break and I didn't have a valid reason. So, I joined in on my father's boat trip. On the journey, our boat got sabotaged and… in nearing his end, my father confessed… Confessed that he had made some sins and had failed my city. He said that it was my duty to right his wrongs... With that message, I made it out alive. I was washed up on this island called Lian Yu. For weeks, I was struggling to see the extent of my situation. Just then, I found someone else who lived there… His name was Lau Fey. He helped me survive. Taught me to hunt and live. Protect myself. For six months, he protected me. But, that was when I found out why he was there… The island belonged to an called ARGUS that worked to eliminate global threats. But, a group of mercenaries led by a man named Edward Fryers. He was planning a multi-national attack to spark a war, using the ARGUS tech stored up in there. So he took over the island and took out all the agents… except for Lau Fey. Along with us was another guy on the island. His name is Slade. He was part of an Australian operation and his team mates betrayed him, joining up with Edward. The three of us together managed to stop Edward, but only me and Slade were able to escape. We have to do some really horrifying things on the way to that, but in the end, we managed contact the Justice League and Batman showed up."

Barry was dumbfounded at how extricating this was. How much he didn't know about his team mate. Kara was surprised to see how this was going. She knew some here had some really dark stories but this was not what she expected.

Oliver continued with his story, "Batman recognised me and offered to get me back home. But… I couldn't do that… It was too hard to bare through. I didn't want to put my mother or my sister through what I have become. I am a monster. And I had to embrace that. The other offer Batman gave me… was to join the Academy. As a full timer. Staying in here for the whole year."

He looked back at the moon and continued, "You know, there were days that I felt like running right back to my mom. Being that child I left as. But… with a new chance in here. I took it. Now, you might not know about this, but full years don't actually have any classes after the summer. During those times, we get allotted to an institution where we are trained. And I happened to be allotted with ARGUS. That's where I met Shado. She was my trainer for my initiation period in the six months and daughter of Lau Fey, joining the agency to carry on her father's wishes… Things led from on to another. Slade joined Argus too. He was an year older than me but he became my best friend. The only one I could trust…"

Oliver took a sigh and kept on, "A year after I was in the sea and proclaimed dead, I had to head back to Lian Yu. This time, to locate a secret Japanese formula called Mirakuru. But, with my identity under question, I took up the name Arrow. Our mission was to find the formula before another interested person, called Ivan found it. But, the mission didn't go as per planned. Ivan caught Slade and Shado and asked me to choose. I couldn't do it. I couldn't choose between my friend and my… Well, Ivan shot Shado, killing her. It was the worst thing that could have happened. Slade went furious. None of us knew that he loved her. He took off, saying that he will have his revenge on me."

"Oh, my god!" Barry gasped in shock from the story.

"I went back to the academy, spent the rest of the year in there and for the next six months, I went on another mission to Russia. Find out about this person named Konstantin Kovar. I had enlisted into the Bratva. Found my way through the mess and finished that. Took me a while when I reached back the academy only to another huge news. A new mercenary named Deathstroke showed up. He was taking out everyone that belonged to the students. His next target was my mother. After being gone from home for three years, I left to Star City, not as Oliver, but as the Arrow. But, by the time I got there, Deathstroke began an all force attack on everyone in the whole city, leading to a huge mess. I did everything I could to save the city and find a way to help my mother, but he kept making it harder on me. I had only one choice." Oliver sighed and added, "I revealed myself to her and took her back here. My mom accepted me and… It was probably the best week I had. But, It didn't last long. Deathstroke attacked the whole academy, revealing himself to be Slade. Wanting to get revenge against me for killing his 'love'. He revealed that he took in the Mirakuru solution. The whole academy fought… We defended everything. Things ended when I defeated Slade and put an arrow through his eye. We managed to defend ourselves but about 20 students died that day… along with my mother."

"That… That's horrible. Is that why the rule?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Oliver nodded. "There was nothing we could do. But, that day thought the heads that too much attraction makes a lot of complications. Henceforth the rule." Oliver looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry… But, then how Laurel and you…" Barry responded.

"Well, after all that happened, I took on a lone wolf streak. Taking up missions and avoiding even being in here… But, I couldn't head back to Starling City." Oliver looked back at Laurel without Barry noticing and turned again, continuing, "The particle accelerator incident happened and I had been tasked to go out there and find out who is hostile and who is friendly. I monitored everyone. There's a speedster… And some more. I was tasked to looking in the cities neighbouring Central and at one point, I had to head to Star City. Fortunately, The one I encountered there… Laurel. I recognised her instantly. She had the ability to let out high frequency cries through her vocal cords. I contacted her as the Arrow, tried to talk to her and explain why she needs to train in here. She refused. It was difficult. I didn't want to push her. I went once again to meet her, revealed myself. All I could do then was apologise. Apologise for being a jerk. I couldn't muster courage to ask her to come here after that…"

"She followed you and joined in here…" Barry said, a smile coming over his face.

"We kinda realised that we are meant to be. That cannot be avoided." Oliver had a smile on his face.

Barry smiled as he said to began, "Well, since you put forth your story, I guess it's time I did the same…" Barry looked up as Oliver gave a nod. On the distance, Kara got hyper alert, hearing what Barry has to say.

"Well, to begin with… It was years ago. I was eleven. I was in my room when the that happened. I was woken abruptly as something weird happened. I looked around and saw that the liquids were raising from their normal position. I heard sounds of my mom crying out for help. I rushed downstairs to see what happened. That's when I saw that. A yellow lightning, circling around my mom, with her crying out loud. My dad was petrified as he turned to me and asked me to run. But, before I could realise anything, I was gone. I was, blocks away from my home. I ran back only to see my father being taken in by the cops, being convicted of my mother's murder. But, I knew the truth. The man in yellow killed her. But, no one believed me. I was taken in by Joe, the cop who dealt the case… Even he didn't believe me… Until a year ago. It was a rough night. I was in the small lab space I worked part time in. My work was to do the tests for the CCPD. It was volunteering work, but something I enjoy. I was in there in the night, not able to get to the Particle accelerator opening. I was looking through articles that showed my mother when a lightning struck me from the ceiling window. I went into a coma for six months… When I woke up, I realised that I had found a way to prove my father's innocence." Barry lifted his right hand and vibrated it.

"You are the speedster…" Oliver asked, surprised.

Kara was shocked about the story and his powers. A speedster. That was something she never heard of.

Barry nodded. "I woke up in this facility called Star Labs. They treated me and advised that I should come in when I feel like and see if I need to learn more on the powers. They gave me a friction free suit and I got back home… But, having all the power and not doing anything was weird. I started going around and helping out in any way I could around the city when I met Wonder Woman. She told me about this place and said that I would be able to train here if I like…" Barry added.

Oliver took a breath and smiled, "You made a good choice. This is a nice place to be." He hesitantly placed an hand over his shoulder and said, "Anything you need, I'm here to help. And, I'm sorry you have to keep the secret for me…"

"Relax… Friends keep secrets for each other." Barry said with a smile.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "There's someone else who wants to meet you." Oliver turned to the other side and called out, "Laurel?"

Laurel walked forward from her spot as Kara watched with a smile. Laurel got over to the two boys and smiled.

"Hi Barry." Laurel said with a smile.

"Laurel… Oliver told me the… Don't worry. I won't say to anyone." Barry said with a grin.

Laurel looked delighted and took his hand slowly, "Thank you, so much."

Kara turned around and felt a bit bad for eavesdropping. She turned to Barry for one last time and began heading back to the campfire.

"I think I should let you guys… 'Talk'. I'll see you out there." Barry gave a wink at Oliver who was blushing a bit. Barry rushed out of the woods in speed as he stopped just outside in the meeting.

Ray walked up to Barry and saw that he had a smile, "Umm, Barry… What happened?"

Barry smirked, "Nothing. I'll be right back."

Barry took a breath and walked over to the other side of the place as he kept his eyes on one person. He walked over and slowly tapped over the shoulder of girl, "Hi." Barry said as she turned around.

"Hi..." Kara said slyly as she adjusted her hair, but quite excited at seeing

"Umm… I'm Barry." Barry introduced himself.

"Kara. Kara Danvers…" Kara said as she blushed a bit.

* * *

Few days later, Metropolis,

The trainees and the tutor Alan were in the bus. They just reached Metropolis for a field trip.

Alan got up and got in front of the bus and added, "Alright class. We have reached Metropolis. Now, I want you to go around the city, interact with people and take notes in your e-pad. See how the city interacts and if you do find an abnormal situation, do not engage. Just observe how the city reacts and how the heroes respond. You will head out in groups of two and explore the city. I'll be waiting by the bus at the end of the day. Choose your partners now and get going."

Everyone gave an encouraging nod. Well, everyone except Kara. She was more on the line of worried and scared.

Barry walked up to her. Though they had managed to… at the least introduce themselves on the campfire night, it was a bit scary for him to talk to her..

"Hey… So, you I was thinking… Maybe you and I can partner up?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Kara cleared her thoughts as she realised what he asked, "Umm… Sure."

As the trainees left into the city with their partner, only two were remaining. Ray and Donna.

Ray looked weirdly and said, "This is awkward."

"Look, nothing personal… But I guess we have no choice but to…", Donna sighed.

"Fine. I… I have a place to check in. Then we can go over where you want." Ray responded his tone not in his usual optimism.

Donna took a breath and said, "Alright! Lead the way, Palm head."

Usually, Ray would have given a response. But today, he just gave a nod and walked off from the spot where the bus stood.

He led her through the streets and soon stopped in a park.

"A park?! Seriously?" Donna looked frustrated.

"Just five minutes. Then you take lead. I'll stay mum and follow…" Ray slightly pleaded.

Donna was confused the way Ray was talking and simply responded with a nod.

Ray took a sigh and went inside the park and walked around the place. He walked over to a slide and over to a bench. He took a seat on the bench as Donna watched weirded out, seeing how Ray was somehow… weirdly too familiar with the place.

As Ray for a moment closed his eyes, flashes hit his mind. Donna, having been so confused, walked over to the bench and looked around it.

Just then, she saw a small plate on it. 'In loving memory of Anna Loring.'

 _That was weird…_ Donna thought to herself.

"Umm, Ray? Who's Anna?" Donna asked softly.

"Well, she was my girlfriend. Her parents and my parents were really good friends. We practically grew up together. We were friends. Best friends." Ray chuckled a bit, "She made me see my love for Science. My love to find and invent stuff. We were dating each other for years."

"That's…" Donna thought about how it might be for him. "What happened then?"

"Well, about six months ago, she was in Metropolis to visit her grandparents. She was walking with her grandmother on the park. Just then, Brainiac attack the city. The fight was brutal. Lot of damages. The whole league was in Metropolis. Brainiac had brought in enforcers who ran through every part of the city under Brainiac's control. One of them, came to this park. People were running for their lives. No one knew what to do. Anna tried to find how to get her grandmother as she stood right here. One of the giants let out a blast. Aimed at the old lady. And… Anna took the shot."

Donna was shocked. She barely had any words to say.

Ray mustered a smile and said, "She died a hero. She is my motivation. Everything I do… is because of her."

"That's really… really…" Donna was out of words.

"Well, I guess my time's up… We can continue to anywhere you want…" Ray said as she got up.

"Umm... Maybe we could spare some more time over here." Donna hinted a bit.

Ray had a wide grin as he sat on the bench, going back to his memories…

* * *

On the other side,

Kara and Barry were headed over to a place Kara suggested.

"Umm... You sure about this?" Barry asked as they stood there in the elevator as Kara pressed the floor button.

"Relax… Trust me." Kara said with a smile.

The elevator door pinged and the two walked out as they reached the office.

Kara looked around and found the office she was looking for. She turned to Barry and took his hand, taking him into the office.

"Kara… What are we doing in Daily Planet?" Barry whispered to her.

Kara didn't respond and took him into the office, with no one inside at the moment, "Well, this is my cousin's office and he should be able to suggest us some place so…"

Barry took a moment and got calmer. As he was about to say something, the office door opened again. From which walked a guy, about 20.

"Clark! I have the prints… with… me…" The man's voice trailed as he stood there stunned as was Kara.

Barry looked confused as Kara exclaimed, "James?"

* * *

 **And that's it for the third chapter in Year One of Justice Academy! Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Make sure you leave your thoughts in the reviews below. Please do share this story to everyone you know and spread the word. The more people reading this, the more motivating it is.**

 **Character Notes –**

 **Donna Troy – Darkstar A.K.A Wondergirl**

 **Ray Palmer – ATOM**

 **Slade Wilson – Deathstroke**

 **Yellow guy – Reverse Flash**

 **Now, this chapter was a backstory edition. So, I feel like I have to clear up the timelines. So here how Oliver's story went.**

 **Oliver -**

 **At age 14 (January 2011)– Got on the Queen's Gambit.**

 **Next six months – Training under Lau Fey, defeating Edward and by the end contacting Justice League.**

 **Next six months – Training with Shado and partnering with Slade, working under ARGUS.**

 **Next six months – Back on Lian Yu to search of Mirakuru solution, losing Shado and Slade turning against Oliver.**

 **Next six months – Working as a part of Bratva to take out Konstantin Kovar.**

 **Next six months – Back on Justice Academy and fight against Deathstroke.**

 **Next year and half – Various missions as a solo agent, under the name Hood. In the end, particle accelerator incident happened (2015).**

 **Next six months – Looking for metahumans and the emergence of a speedster during the period leading to July 2016, start of the new session of the Academy.**

 **Barry –**

 **At age 11 (2008) – Reverse Flash killed Nora Allen and Henry Allen gets accused.**

 **Seven Years later – Particle accelerator incident happens and Barry slipped into a coma for 6 months.**

 **Six months later – Out of the coma, Barry takes up the identity of the Flash and enrols for July 2016 session of Justice Academy.**

 **Now, like I mentioned above, this chapter was crucial. Oliver would be a really important character and I want to ensure how his character shapes into. So, please feel free and drop in your thoughts on the tweaked backstory.**

 **For the Conclusion…**

 **As the campfire night and the Metropolis debacle went past, lives take a sharp turn as the trainees began the real stuff. Barry finally reveals what his powers are and he is not going to have it easy. Kara on the other hand has a different level of reactions to deal with. What would happen to Barry? Would stuff stay the same way they are? Wait and see in the next update of Adventures of Justice Academy!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Sincerely, Akiatta!

**Hello Everyone,**

This is a really, really painful update to write. And trust me when I say how hard this is...

Now, if you are genuinely following the both my works, I would start by apologising for the few weeks of absence and pretty much no news on the stories. This was not intended to happen and I have prepared the chapters before hand. But, since my last update, I noticed something that made a huge effect on my writing.

I happened to stumble upon various users on some other websites which hosts Fanfiction, using my exact story and my ideas point to point. I would not like to name the websites or the users who did so. As much as would love it if someone is inspired by my story and want to make something on their own with it, this took a huge toll on how I write.

Now, I acknowledge that my work is not the best. And frankly, it's not all original. Power Couple has a lot of elements inspired from the story Call Me Kara and I made sure Speedforce 1229 was fine with that. Similarly, Justice Academy can literally be called my take on Karry Universe type story. And Millma has been such a help with ensuring that this story is different. I have tried all my time with writing these two stories to make them more and more engaging and honestly, 21 chapters is more than what I expected.

With that said, seeing these story out there made it so difficult to decide whether I need to continue with the story or not. I do know there are some of you out there who have been really, really encouraging throughout this journey of reaching this far along. Some have shown immense love all the way through the journey in the Flashpoint, Barry and Kara rediscovering themselves, Finding love in the best way they can(In my version at least. xD ). Be it a Alien infested cosmopolitan city or a top secret academy run by legendary heroes, you guys make these worlds what they are with your views.

In conclusion, if I do continue with my stories, I need to know if there is someone on the other end to enjoy what I try for them.

Hopefully, Until Next Time!


	6. Year One - Part of the Herd!

**Hello Everyone,**

Man, it's good to be back!

Well, hello to everyone who is back for more on the story. Now, this is a major delay and honestly, this is as much fastest as I could bring out the chapter. But, fear not, cause the story is back with a bang. There isn't much I want to say about this chapter but there are a few announcements for the story.

First off, the schedule. Now, this is an issue all of us have been dealing with for a long time. And frankly, the solutions devised haven't always been the best. But, with that said, I am confident with the upcoming line up. So, here's how it is going to work. Exactly a week after this update is *wait for it* another (special) update for Adventures of Justice Academy. And a week after that you have, Power Couple, returning after the break, exploring the Injustice world.

Second, Multiverse. Now, if you read the Power Couple, I mentioned about opening up the stories' multiverse for other writers to contribute. Well, with the next two updates, I will be revealing more requirements for a story to be in canon or in relation with Justice Academy. Well, that is after the special update.

Speaking off… Stick till the end to learn more about the special two-chapter mini arc to set records. (You will see.)

I hope this chapter helps you differentiate the herd. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: Part of the Herd!**

Barry was confused as their class was in the gym. A mixed slurp of fear and confusion was overwhelming him.

Ray noticed Barry's expression as Oliver was in the corner of the class, silent as usual. Ray took the turn and walked over to him.

"Bar! What's bothering you? You look dull." Ray asked.

Barry wasn't sure what answer to give and he managed to reply, "I… I am just worried about Kara. She… Well, ever since the field trip, she has been avoiding me."

Ray choose to ignore how Barry was pining over a girl and asked, "Well, what happened that day?"

Barry gave the question a thought and answered, "Well, Kara took me to her Cousin's workplace. At the Daily Planet and as we waited in his office, someone walked in. Seeing him, Kara got so uncomfortable and she just walked out of the place. We haven't spoken since."

"Well, maybe it was someone she knew. Possibly an ex-boyfriend." Ray suggested.

Barry shrugged. He turned to face Ray as he asked "Aren't you anxious?"

"Why should I be?" Ray asked casually.

"Dude! We are going to show our powers. This is a huge day. Possible determining how our whole session is going to be?!" Barry said, freaked out.

"Man, just take a chill. We are awesome! Trust me how much cool it is going to be." Ray replied.

Barry took his words in and he felt a bit better.

On the other end,

Kara was with her room mates, on the gym class as they were waiting for their instructors. Donna and Laurel could see Kara was disturbed.

"Kara, what happened?" Laurel asked.

"Kinda having a rough week." Kara sighed.

"What happened this week?" Donna asked in.

Kara sighed and said, "Well. I was in Metropolis and Instead of meeting the one person I hoped to meet. I saw the one person that I never wanted to see again."

"James?" The other two girls asked in unison.

Kara nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Kara. Sometimes, you just… Bump into exes." Laurel comforted her.

"It's just… Seeing him brought back all the bad memories…" Kara struggled to say.

"Kara, that jerk asked you to not learn about your powers and was literally ordering you around. Trust me when I say, you are way better off without him." Donna responded confidently.

"You are one to speak, Donna! You have never even dated anyone!" Laurel smirked.

"Amazon Women don't need men. Men are such an inferior people, always egoistic and big headed." Donna replied.

"Hey. Not all are like that." Laurel defended, stealing a glance from Oliver on the corner.

Kara was about to respond when the whole room went silent as a huge bell rang. Out of the staff door walked out a woman, tall and stern look. Behind her walked out Alan, a bit hesitant.

"Alright! I see we have a fresh batch of dweebs. Amy is the name. Now, we are going to go one by one and you are going to demonstrate your powers by asking Alan to make a construct that will help you with that." Amy said in a stern and rough manner as students got to attention swiftly.

As per usual, Barry moved to the last, hoping to slip away from their tutor's sight when something happened.

"You!" Amy called out as her finger pointed at a one Barry Allen as he froze midway from escaping.

Barry turned around and gulped as he asked, "Me?"

"Who else, dweeb! Now get on with it." Amy exclaimed as she looked at the centre stage to give him the space to do his stuff.

Barry hesitantly walked over to Alan and whispered something to his ear.

Alan was a bit hesitant and said to Amy and the class, "Why don't you push his turn to the end. His… Equipment might take some time."

Amy gave a disgusted look and added, "Alright, which one of you other dweebs is coming forward?"

Donna stepped forward as she said, "I volunteer."

Amy smirked as she stepped back and gave the stage to Donna. Donna gave few instructions to Adam who nodded and then brought out a construct, one that of a wild boar.

Donna smirked at the beast as she called out, "By the might of the Olympian gods!" She without hesitation, charged at the beast as she grabbed the horns and stopped the projection from coming over to her.

"Olympian gods?" Ray looked confused at her calling out.

Kara looked confused too as she turned to Laurel and asked, "What does this mean?"

Laurel kept her eyes on the fight as she answered, "She is an amazonian."

"Wait, does that mean?" Kara responded with shock, knowing what it meant.

"Yup. She knows Wonder Woman." Laurel said with a grin.

The whole class went into clapping as Donna brought down the beast with ease.

"Okay. This might go better than I hoped for." Barry murmured to himself. He slowly moved next Oliver. "Will you be going?"

"Nah! People here know me too well." Oliver smirked. He turned to Barry and said, "Barry, I know you are weirded out. It's always that way in the start."

Barry sighed as they turned to the stage, with more students coming forward and showing their powers.

Soon, it was Ray's turn. Ray walked over to the centre as Alan asked, "You need anything to…?"

"I should be fine sir." Ray said with a smile and went into his pocket. He fumbled through it and found a watch.

"What do you intend to do, Palmer?" Amy asked irritated.

"One minute mam.", He put his watch over in his hand and pressed a button. With that, a fibre began surrounding him, and within minutes, Ray stood there, covered in a suit or rather, an exoskeleton.

"An exoskeleton? Really?" Amy sighed.

Ray was a bit tensed as he adjusted a dial on his right hand and then pressed centre of his suit. Instantly, he shrank in size.

"Okay! That is smart!" Barry murmured to Oliver who couldn't help as everyone had a gasp followed by a grin.

"Impressive." Amy added and said, "Next!"

Ray got back to his size and moved over back to the crowd with more trainees coming in.

At last, it was just two remaining. "Alright, Danvers! You are up!" Amy called out.

Kara hesitantly walked forward as everyone eyed at her eagerly. Barry was extra eager as he saw what was going to be her powers.

Kara stood in front of everyone and took of her glasses and removed her ponytail. She then closed her eyes for a moment and then took off from the ground. She opened her eyes and turned to an empty wall, drawing the symbol of House of El on the wall with her laser vision.

Everyone was shocked from what they saw as even Amy was dumbfounded for a moment. Oliver was a bit amused as he could see what it meant.

No one said a word as Kara came back on to the floor putting her glasses back.

"Kryptonian. Nice." Amy added and noted down.

Kara collected her stuff as she walked back over to Laurel and Donna.

"Great job, Kara. See, you were scared without a reason." Laurel added in, a bit proud of her friend.

"You knew she was a…" Donna added in surprise.

Kara smiled a bit as Laurel added, "Well, why do you think she went to Metropolis with that eagerness?"

Donna show a smile, "You two got me pretty hard!"

"Alright! Enough with the chatter! The last student. Allen!" Amy announced.

Barry walked forward, still scared as a goat. He shot a look at Kara who was a bit relived after doing it. He walked over as Alan began making the construct to help.

Everyone watched as Alan work for a long two minute, bringing in a construct of a treadmill.

Barry hesitantly got on top of the treadmill and slowly started to run. First at normal human speed. But, as he ran and ran, he got faster. At one point, he gave out a huge sound as people were pushed back a bit. Soon, he was running extremely fast, with the speedometer clocking a Mach 6 at one point.

Everyone, including Ray was baffled as Barry was running at what seemed to be Mach 6. Oliver was surprised, even though he knew Barry was the speedster, the speeds were still shocking.

Suddenly, the construct started to flicker. Barry stumbled as he slipped from the now fading construct as he was thrown out onto the wall.

Everyone remained silent as Amy raised her hand and said, "You all will be allotted into your field classes next week. Be gone!" She took the records and shot a final glance at Barry, walking out of the gym.

Once she was gone, Oliver and Ray rushed over to Barry as he was struggling to get himself off the wall.

"That went horribly." Oliver said as he took Barry's right hand.

"You are the speedster dude from Central City!" Ray said as he took the other hand to help.

Barry took their help as he slowly got on his feet, "This is why I was scared."

"Calm down. This isn't the worst that could have happened." Oliver assured as Ray and Oliver took Barry back to the room.

* * *

Later that week, Boys Café,

Barry and Oliver were walking in after Oliver just tortured Barry in a training session.

"Barry, you need to work on you reflexes." Oliver sighed as they entered the room.

"Dude! You shot me with an arrow." Barry called out, rubbing his back.

"Well, you do heal fast." Oliver smirked.

The two picked up two trays as they stood on the line. But, as they joined the line, they heard few murmurs along the whole room.

Oliver looked around as he was a bit agitated to see the people again starting with the attitude.

As they managed to steer through the crowd as they got over to the serving table when a group walked over to Oliver and Barry.

"Yo! Arrow Head!" The visibly clear man called out Oliver just to irritate him.

"What do you want, Trevor?!" Oliver said agitated as he poured his serving.

The guy ignored Oliver's response as he tossed off Oliver's tray. He moved closer to him as he held Oliver's collar and picked him up, "You gave me up to Waller!"

"You are the one who decided to cheat in a mission and hire mercenaries to do your dirty work!" Oliver said straight to his face though not making much physical movement. As if he was holding back from landing a punch.

"YOU! You are not smart enough. Don't you dare blame it on me. I do my mission with my methods." Trevor said, still holding him up.

"Ummm… Maybe you can drop him down and we can discuss it in a more…. Civilized manner?" Barry tried to intervene.

Trevor just turned and gave Barry a look. He used his free left hand as he gave Barry a heavy blow, swatting him away to the wall.

He turned back to Oliver whom he had been holding in his hand and said, "You are going to be so dead once you get back!"

Trevor loosened his grip as he walked back out with his group, leaving Oliver to rush to Barry.

But before Oliver could go for Barry's help, Barry was on his feet. He looked at Trevor, with something different in his look. In the instant as everyone saw only lightning as Barry was now in front of Trevor, holding him up by his throat.

"I am done with allowing bullies like you or the bloody damn trainers here! You want to prove yourself, then do stuff such a way that there isn't a need to threaten others like a chicken! If I see you threatening my friend ever again, I swear to god!" Barry looked at his now vibrating other hand and replied, "This goes through you!"

Trevor looks surprised, more importantly, scared. As Barry loosened his grip with Oliver pulling him back from Trevor, the guy looked back at his group who stood still throughout the whole ordeal and rushed out. Following him, his group exited the place too.

"What… What came over?" Oliver asked, in a tone only audible to the two.

Barry regained composure and said, "Let's just… Let's just get out of here."

Oliver nodded and the two, left back to their dorm with the rest of the students, eying at Barry with fear.

The next class, Friday,

"Alright dweebs! Time for you guys to be allotted into sections." Amy replied as she stood in front of the class, with each student sporting either an excited or a worried look. In some cases, both.

Barry sighed as he was standing with Oliver and Ray in the boy's side end, with the others, pretty much avoiding the three.

On the girls' side, things were rather weird. Kara got more of a pampered situation. Every one saw her like a league above. A royalty. And it didn't go well with her.

"Okay. For this year, we have some of our regulars and some new training regiments you all will be allotted to. The regulars on for this year are A.R.G.U.S., Batman Inc., D.E.O. and Titans Initiative."

Barry shot a look at Oliver as he heard the word A.R.G.U.S. and it with that he turned to Laurel. Though Oliver was a sure shot in A.R.G.U.S., they were hoping for Laurel to join in too.

"The new regiments for this year and possibly the following years are, S.M.A.S.H. and Star Laboratories." Amy added in further. "Now, these new players are purely scientific institutions and work on those lines."

Murmurs went around the room as one by one, Amy called out the trainees, giving their allotted slot.

In between those role calls were, "Donna, Titans Initiative. Laurel, Batman Inc. Kara, D.E.O. Oliver, as usual, A.R.G.U.S. Ray, STAR Laboratories. Barry… STAR Laboratories."

Barry sighed as he looked at Oliver who looked rather pissed, while Laurel was secretly giving a reassuring look.

"Okay. Now, here's the drill. Each one have been granted access to their locations with the use of their IDs. All you need to do is use the Zeta tubes located in the main assembly room, reach your training location all day in the week, with your tasks and goals provided by them. You are also allowed with limitations, to use your skills to operate in the city your regiment is located in."

Everyone gave a collective nod as Amy continued, "So, the locations are, A.R.G.U.S. in Star City, D.E.O. in National City, Batman Inc. in Gotham City and occasionally into Bludhaven. Titans Initiative in Happy Harbour, S.M.A.S.H. in Antarctica and Star Laboratory in Central City."

Barry was a bit happy with the prospect of working in his home turf. But, given his history there, it wasn't much of a benefit.

"Alright, off with you all." Amy said as she signalled for everyone to head back to their other classes.

* * *

Monday,

Department of Extranormal Operations, National City,

Kara was hesitant. She walked in hesitantly as she stood in front of the headquarters door. She opened it and walked in slowly as she saw the agents, minding their business while still keeping their eyes on her as she reached the command centre. Once there, a man walked up to her, "Welcome to the DEO. We have been expecting you for a while. I'm Hank Henshaw." The man offered his hand to Kara.

Kara smiled as she shook his hand and said, "Umm... Nice to meet you."

Hank nodded, "Well, we are glad we get to work with Supergirl. Now, to kick things off, we would like to start with introducing you to your field partner."

Kara nodded as she replied, "I am ready."

"Good." Hank responded. He turned to the other side, facing his agents and said, "Agent Valkyrie?"

Everyone got alert but kept on with their work as an about 22-year-old walked in from the training room. She got over in front of Hank and stood in attention, "Yes Sir!"

Kara was a bit confused. The voice… It seemed rather… similar.

"Valkyrie, meet Supergirl. You are going to be her field partner." Hank added in and turned to the Kara and said, "Supergirl, meet Valkyrie."

Kara turned around as she saw the agent Hank addressed and exclaimed, "Alex?!"

* * *

A.R.G.U.S, Star City,

Oliver walked back into the headquarters after the break he had gotten for some time. Still a bit pissed that Laurel wasn't coming here with her.

As he got to the control room, the head operative, Amanda Waller looked at him, "You seem pissed. Get your head back in the game." She said in an authoritative tone.

"I am alright! What do you have for me?" Oliver responded.

"We have an issue. Something that you might be interested in." Waller replied. "It's about your friend, Barry."

* * *

Star Laboratory, Central City,

Barry and Ray were right outside the damaged building of Star Labs.

"Dude, you sure this is the spot?" Ray asked Barry in confusion, seeing the condition the building is in.

"One hundred percent. I was supposed to come in here when I found my powers but... I didn't… Believe me, Dr. Harrison Wells is a revolutionary. I can't wait to meet him." Barry replied with excitement.

Ray sighed and said, "Alright, let's go in." With that, the two walked into the main gate and went into the elevator. As it stopped on the level, on the other side was a guy with long hair and a nineteen-year-old girl with a bunch of files in her hand.

The long-haired guy walked up to Barry and said in an excited tone, "You must be the Flash!" He was visibly excited to see them here. "And you must be Atom! This is really amazing. The exoskeleton… is there a cooling system in built or is it external. Man, I have lot of questions. I'm Cisco, and this is Caitlin."

Ray couldn't help but give a warm smile, glad about being in company of fellow scientists. As he did that, Barry replied with excitement, "It's Barry. And Ray. We are so excited to be here actually."

Before Cisco could respond, Caitlin added in, "Cisco, can you stop with the geeking out for a minute at least. I need to perform the biometrics scan as requested by Dr. Wells" Caitlin said in a tensed tone.

As Cisco was about to say something, a voice rang in the room as a wheelchair rolled over to the corridor, "Dr. Caitlin, I think there is ample time to run all the tests needed. For, time is something that a speedster can always spare." Dr. Wells said as he rolled into the room. "Harrison Wells. Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Allen. And I have heard a lot about your contribution too, Mr. Palmer."

* * *

 **And that's it for the fourth chapter in Year One of Justice Academy! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's really an amazing feeling to be back into writing the story and I hope to interact with all you out there who showered me with the responses for the story during the hiatus. Please do share this story to every corner you can find and make sure you leave the standard 'Hi' in the reviews. (Would like a detailed review, but pretty much anything works xD). The more who are into the Adventures of Kara and Barry, the more fun it is for me to write.**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **What can be done when a grim Oliver Queen has to motivate a demotivated Barry Allen, who struggles to see his skills? You take a trip down the time stream. Join us for the two-chapter special where your resident speedster and archer, take a ride along the multiple timelines along with their metahuman friend, Cisco Ramon. Hop onto the journey as they explore a version of their life Medieval Britain, Ancient Magical Kingdoms, Civil War, A futuristic society and a pit stop at the world of your favourite, Power Girl and The Flash!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	7. Year One - Clocktower in Canterbury!

Disclaimer: This Chapter is rather scary for me to post, given the implications I might face for this one. So, I do not own any of the DC original characters. All I have rights to is the concept of the story and the chapter. Also, this chapter deals with some sensitive and some linguistic & racial issues, along with a few references to real life events. Although the story takes a neutral stand and only advocates the views of the characters, please do proceed with caution as the chapter might contain content that you might find offensive. If that is the case, I do apologise in advance. xD

* * *

 **Hello Everyone,**

Okay… If you managed to take a small peak… Yeah, it is long. Longest chapter in Justice Academy and the hardest on I have ever written. Now, before you guys go in, just a few regular announcements.

First off, Power Couple. So, Power Couple will see some changes in the format. But the story will be back next week, giving you the first glimpse of the Injustice world for all you amazing readers. So, keep your cursors ready as Power Couple is ready for the comeback!

Secondly, Facebook. So, I made this announcement a few weeks ago, but I am not sure if it did manage to reach. So, here it is. I have a Facebook Page called Akiatta Writes. And as you might have guessed, it's a page where I talk about fanfiction and put up original stuff (Yes, I work on them sometimes too. xD)

Finally, Competition. Now, I am frankly, exhausted with the one-sided conversations. I truly am. Though I do have some readers who voice their concerns for the story which I highly encourage, I would really like to interact with more of you people. So, with that in mind, from this point on I would be dropping in Trivia questions and a Character Poll with each chapter end. Whoever answers the Trivia gets to pick the Character that gets to go on the poll, and with that, the character makes an appearance in the story, with the winner consulted for the arc of his inclusion. Look out in the ned for the trivia.

Hopefully, this chapter takes you on a wild journey. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: Clocktower in Canterbury!**

Central City, Star Labs,

Barry and Ray walked into the building through their Zeta Tube as they walked over to the cortex, where the team checks on the weekly activities and possibly some experiments.

"Today is going to be amazing!" Ray said excitedly. It's been a week since they started their three weekdays schedule in Star Labs and today was the second week. Which meant only one thing.

Barry smiled at his excitement though, not feeling the same on his own, given he had different thoughts.

As they reached the cortex, they saw Dr. Wells, Caitlin in her lab coat and Cisco in a t-shirt with the similar Big Bang Theory Quote.

"Hello, Barry, Ray. Hope you guys are doing good." Dr. Wells added in as he moved ahead of the rest, along with Caitlin.

Cisco moved beside Barry and Ray as he whispered excitedly, "I am super excited!"

Barry nodded as Wells began, "Alright! Now, as we had discussed last week, we had to take some tests to make calculations for the current limitations and what can be done to help that. Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded as she began, "Cisco, for your ability to sense the frequency and sense different timelines, if we could make a sensory aid, then you should be theoretically be able to access different possible timelines. Your powers work in such a way that, the more you are practiced, the wider range and precise you can be. Normally, you should be able to jump to timelines that are rather quite different from this one, but at the height of your powers, you can precise reach a timeline where only a really minute change has occurred."

Cisco stood wide eyed, "This is awesome! I can go through timelines?!"

"We still need a sensory aid, Mr. Ramon." Wells said with a grin.

Cisco nodded, already starting to think of some designs.

"Ray, with your tech, there's frankly nothing we can predict. Although, Dr. Wells and I did manage to make a dietary plan to make your physique more apt to withstand the compression and the expansion."

"Cool! I can't wait to see how I can be more amazing!" Ray said with a tinge of pride in his tone.

Ray and Cisco began discussing as Barry stepped in and asked, "Umm… Caitlin? What about my test?"

Caitlin paused as Dr. Wells broke the silence, "We weren't able to find anything. As of now, all we could say is… This is the maximum speed you can get to." Dr. Wells showed the screen showing the number 5000 km/s.

Barry was a bit disappointed. He was expecting something good. But, he felt the need to not put his thought to the team. "I guess it's fine." Barry smiled as Cisco said, "I'm going to start on the prototype. You guys want to join in?" Cisco asked Ray, Barry and Caitlin.

Caitlin shook her head, "Still have a bit of stuff to go through… Good luck though, Cisco!" Caitlin had a smile.

Ray responded to Cisco with, "Hell Yeah! Let's get started! Barry?" He turned to Barry, hoping he would come along.

"Umm… You guys go ahead. I'll join you in some times. I had to pop in at CCPD." Barry lied.

"Alright. Hopefully we might get to test it out together!" Cisco cheered and walked out along with ray.

Barry gave Caitlin and Wells a nod as he rushed out in speed, running through the streets, stopping at the Central City Harbour Memorial. A place he liked to visit.

* * *

He slowed down as he walked into the empty spot, going over to his usual bench, facing the sea as there was a small stone memorial in the shore that barry kept his eyes on.

"Something bothering you?" A familiar voice said.

Barry turned to the side, seeing Oliver beside him on the bench. He was a bit shocked but sighed as he said, "Hmm… This is getting too weird, why am I seeing you as a figment of my imagination."

"Umm… Actually." Oliver tried to say when Barry began.

"Man, sometimes, I wish someone more deserving got the powers I have..." Barry said with a sigh.

"Well, why do you think so?" Oliver asked.

"You know why! I still remember the day." Barry looked at the memorial slab and sighed, "I still hear the cries of those people whom I wasn't fast enough to save. I thought maybe, by joining the academy… They might get me faster. But, even they are not sure. I don't know if it's me or it's just that I don't deserve these powers."

Oliver looked at the slab and seeing the marking on it, " **In memory of the lives lost in the Lex Corp Industrial Ship Disaster!** "

Oliver remembered noticing the incident on the news a few months back. It was something about a shipwreck and a superhero trying to save but failed. He said to Barry, "Barry, you can't give up hope that soon. There's lot more you can to for this world. You should be more confident."

"I don't know. I mean look at me. I'm talking to a figment of imagination to a friend who is probably out there saving the world!" Barry said and turned to give what he though was a projection a tap on the shoulder. But, realising the tap actually felt real he looked confused.

"Before you ask, I am really here and no. You aren't talking to a figment of imagination." Oliver smirked.

"Not funny." Barry pouted for a moment. But he turned back to Oliver and asked, "What are you doing here in Central?"

"Well, I came here on a mission and decided to check on you and Ray. I was reaching Star Labs when I saw you run here so I followed."

"Explains. Let's go back there. Cisco and Ray are waiting for me. Cisco would be psyched to see you." Barry responded as he got up. "Should I give you a lift?"

"I have my bike!" Oliver grinned. He walked over to it and put the helmet as the two took off.

* * *

In some time, Star Labs,

Oliver finally came to the building as Barry stood outside ready to let him in. As Barry saw him, he opened up the door, Allowing Oliver to get his bike inside. Once parked up, the two walked up to the lab.

Cisco and Ray were in his workshop as Barry and Oliver walked in, Oliver's face barely visible under his hair.

"Cisco… I'm so sorry for being late. I just had to catch a break." Barry apologised as Cisco and Ray looked up from the table. "This is…"

"You… Arrow!" Cisco cried out, his voice showing excitement.

"Nice to see you again, Cisco." Oliver responded with a smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ray asked as even Barry looked confused.

"Of course. Cisco used to help me out on missions as ground support in A.R.G.U.S. Though, he did leave the agency last year for his internship." Oliver explained.

"You remember me!?" Cisco said with a happy tone.

"Why would I forget. You did get me the fibre mask in the place of the face paint, along with the suit upgrades." Oliver complimented with a smile behind his hidden face.

"That is so amazing of you to remember." Cisco cheered.

"So, you were part of A.R.G.U.S.?" Barry asked.

"Well, A.R.G.U.S. had this recruitment drive where they picked people like me to give ground support to field agents from the headquarters. I took part in that till I got my internship with Star Labs and well, the Particle Accelerator explosion happened, I got my powers and was bed ridden for weeks. It took some time for me to get back in shape and here I am." Cisco explained his story in a hurry, as if he had something more important to discuss.

"Anyway, you are right on time. Ray and I worked on a prototype. Ideally, it should allow me to make portals across spots. Maybe across the city." Cisco further added, showing the class on his table.

"We are going to need to test it, but there's a small issue with it." Ray added in.

"What's the issue?" Barry asked.

"Well, since Cisco's powers work on vibrations, he needs to reach a certain vibration to make it to the location in the city." Ray responded.

"I can vibrate. I can go along and get him to the frequency needed…" Barry suggested.

"You can, but given how much you have control, we might vibrate too much, and we won't know what's the effect we might see." Cisco said in a careful tone.

Barry thought about it and said, "Maybe Ray can come with us. If I try to vibrate all the three of us, it should be low enough to be out of the risky zone." Barry chimed in.

"One of us needs to be here to monitor the readings." Ray replied and then suggested, "Oliver can go with you. He should be good."

"I can do that. It wouldn't be a problem." Oliver gave his consent. As it got finalised, everyone agreed and began working on the testing process. Soon, they were ready to give it a go.

Cisco had a grin as they three got onto the testing spot. Cisco put on his glasses, and called out, "Barry, Start on!" Oliver held tight to Barry as Cisco turned on his glasses, his hand holding Barry's shoulder, who began vibrating.

As Ray watched, the three began vibrating more and more until one point, when they collapsed into a small blue cloud of dust.

Ray grinned and did a fist pump as he looked at the reading, excited to see where they ended up, little did he know what time they did…

* * *

Few moments Later, 1495, Market Town few miles of Canterbury, England,

In the location, as the sun scorched up the place, a dim blue light appeared out randomly and as it got brighter and brighter, out came the three. Oliver, Barry and Cisco plummeted to the ground as they faced a heavy headache. Thankfully, they were in an empty street.

Cisco got on his feet as he held his head, "This hurts! I need an aspirin ASAP!" He called out, his eyes closed.

Oliver and Barry got up as well as Barry slowly regained his stability. He looked around as he asked, "Umm… Cisco, what street is this in Central City? I… I was born here and… I can't remember a place like this."

Cisco opened his eyes as he looked around the place. The street looked different. It was just mud, nothing else. The shops looked more like tents. Everything looked weird. Just then, a though stuck his head, "Umm…This is not good."

"What's happening?" Barry asked, still looked for any clue where he might find Star Labs.

"Well, I think… We actually jumped in time… We are somewhere in the past. I don't know where…" Cisco said with a stressed tone, being on the verge of panicking.

"I know where we are… We are in 1485!" Oliver exclaimed as he got up, his face sporting a worried look.

"1485? What does that mean? And how did you know that." Barry asked, taking a few steps into the empty streets. He took a glance at the centre as he spotted a clock tower in the middle. "And what the hell is that?" Barry pointed to the tower.

"That is a clock tower. It came to existence around the end of Medieval Era. Look at those…" Oliver said, pointing to one of the stores, which had racks of shoes. Precisely, clown shoes. "Clown Shoes. And see that, English crest." He said showing a banner on the streets with a crest of the crown of England.

"Wait, we are in Britain! In 1485?!" Barry exclaimed.

Cisco's panic mode went on as he cried out, "What have I done! What have I done!"

Oliver was alert as he said, "Barry! Cisco! We don't have much time. As much as I can guess, everyone is gone for the mandated archery sessions with the clergy! We have to go!"

Barry kept looking until he spotted something, "There!" He said, signalling to a cloth store.

Oliver nodded and the three rushed into the spot. There they found an array of cloths, segregated differently.

"You are the guy who knows about this place. Which one we should wear?"

"This one. Belongs to Serfs. Once they take us to the field, we can take the time to find our way out." Oliver answered, pointing to a pile with the sets of clothes.

Everyone agreed and the three switched into the clothes. Oliver looked in the store as he found a basic quiver set. He took it with him as they went into an alley, now dressed as Serfs from this world. "Alright. Once the people start to fill in, we will find out chance and join in the crowd. Soon, one of the Reeves would find us and take us to the Manor's fields."

"Wait, how do you know all these terms?" Barry asked again, with Cisco looking surprised too.

Oliver sighed and responded, "I took up History Major in the Academy! Happy now?"

"Wait, you are that solo guy who goes to Mr. Hunter's class?" Barry almost laughed for a moment.

Oliver gave him a glare as the clock tower gave a gong sound. With that, people flooded into the streets, joining in the now, rustling streets.

Barry and gang took their chance as they slowly joined into the groups, walking among the crowds, unnoticed.

"Man, I thought this era used to stink a lot!" Cisco said, noticing how the place and the people were rather clean.

"Common Misconception. Medieval England believed cleanliness is next to godliness." Oliver responded, walking along the path.

As they trailed down the route, a man called out, making the whole market alert, "Robb'ry! Robb'ry! Someone did steal mine own goods!"

"What's happening?" Barry asked.

"Something about a Robbery." Oliver murmured as they stood in their spot, just like all the peasants.

As they watched, a man walked to the centre of the crowd and called out, "Few of mine own customer's goods has't been stolen. None shalt moveth until the knight arrives. He shall taketh the culprit to the man'r house!"

All the crowd stood in attention as they kept their heads low, as if they were waiting.

Cisco, confused beyond belief, asked, "What do they mean?"

Oliver looked rather pale as he said, "Something about, Goods… Knight… Manor House. Just because I know about history, doesn't mean I can speak Shakespearean!"

The whole Market Place stayed still as after a few minutes, a man, in full armour, riding a horse with a saddle that resembled a lot of the movies Cisco had seem about England.

The man stopped in front of the crowd and took his helmet off, his face, having a majestic glow. Oddly though, his face resembled someone…

"Is that?" Cisco whispered.

"You?" Barry finished his whisper as the two looked at Oliver and the knight, who, rather looked a lot similar. Only the knight look much older than the 18-year-old.

"Woah!" Oliver murmured as he looked at the knight version of himself.

The knight raised his sword in the air as he said, "What is the matter? What's happening hither? Wherefore is thither a crowd?"

"Sir, someone in this crowd hast stolen mine own robes. Those cameth f'r a wash from the manor's house. I would beest facing an ordeal if 't be true i didst not receiveth those robes back. Prithee holp!" The man pleaded in front of the knight on the horse.

The two looked at Oliver for the translation as he murmured to them, "From what I can understand, the guy is saying someone stole the clothes from the Manor's house. He is asking the Knight to help."

The knight nodded and said, "Good now, i shall holp. Anon, wend through the crowd and see if 't be true thee can findeth the thieves"

The man got up and began examining the crowd, while a confused Oliver, Barry and Cisco went silent, realising that the man is looking for them.

The man didn't waste time as he spotted them in matter of minutes, "There's the robes! They are the thieves!" He said pointing to Barry and team.

As the three stood in their spot, not wanting to spark a fight in a random spot, they watched as the knight walked towards them with a disgusted look. The knight then began, "Thee disgust me! anon, I, Sir Oliv'r of Canterbury, Loyal servant of Henry the Seventh, shalt produce thee ere the honourable Lady of the man'r and thee shalt visage an ordeal!"

As Cisco and Barry baffled to see Oliver's doppelgänger speak fluent Medieval English, they turned to Oliver who just murmured, "They are taking us to the Manor. Just like we planned." At least, that's what he could understand.

* * *

Sometime later, Manor's House,

The knight version of Oliver walked into the Manor house with the three teenagers as they stayed silent to see what does happen.

Barry looked at the huge place as they walked into what seemed like a courtyard/meeting room.

As the knight stopped the three a few feet back, he stepped forward and knelt down, "Lady, these three wast hath caught stealing robes proper to the man'r. The vend'r hand'd those folk to me, to bringeth those folk to thee."

The Lady on the chair, set a bit high from their floor looked at the three. And as Barry lifted his head, he saw who the face resembled, "Kara!?" His mouth mumbled.

On the other side, in the chair sat a woman, her eyes expressing her courage, Her posture emitting power. As if she was born to rule. But, all Barry could see was the person who made his stomach churn every time he saw her.

Oliver and Cisco looked up too, Oliver showing the surprised look again as Cisco was confused as to why these two were reacting this way.

As they were stuck with their reactions, the Lady on the chair signalled for someone. Came in a servant, tying them up together. As they slowly got back in the time, The Lady began, "Thee three has't committ'd a crime. And thee shall visage the punishment. Thee three shalt visage ordeal by water, right at sun dawn, the following day. Leigeman, taketh him to the prison with the rest of the criminals."

As the servant began whisking them out of the room, Cisco asked Oliver, "What did she say now?"

"I got nothing of it except, 'Ordeal of Water', which is basically tying us up and throwing us in water to see what happens. If we float, we are guilty." Oliver responded.

"What kind of rule is this!" Cisco exclaimed, even as Barry was stunned enough from the Lady's appearance to give a reaction.

"Welcome to Feudalism!" Oliver responded back as they were pushed into a prison.

* * *

Inside was a man curled up into the corner, reading what appears to be, a few sheets of paper.

Barry, now back in reality said, "We have to get out by tonight. And as soon as possible." His voice still cracking up from the shock. More than the time, he was petrified of seeing people important in his life, appearing in different forms.

"I can try and get the specs back in but we won't know for sure if we would get back into the same time as we left." Cisco responded.

"We can't! If we tried anything and left, they would know we are missing and it might have its effects. We need to wait." Oliver suggested.

As Barry was about to say something, a voice interrupted, "T'is not possible. Those hasn't guards all night. At least those gents shall until I am in h're."

Barry, Oliver and Cisco looked at each other as Cisco said, "Did I just understand what that person said?"

"So did I." Barry agreed.

Oliver thought about it and moved closer to the man, "You are a Nobleman?" to which the man nodded.

"What does that mean?" Cisco asked.

Oliver turned to them and said, "He is like that Knight and the Lady… A nobleman. Someone honourable as per the ranks of the kingdom. He is an early Renaissance man!"

"Wait, so… As much as I can remember from the boring class Ms. Thatcher used to take back in high school, Isn't Renaissance the time where they started inventing stuff." Cisco asked, to which Barry nodded.

Oliver nodded and added, "By this time in history, many people rose up, talented in arts and stuff, and mostly, during this time period, they get arrested. They are also essentially, the earliest people to speak Morden English. He is probably an inventor, given his language."

"Thy am no inventor. Thy am a disgrace to thy family… Thy wife." The man said, his voice sounding defeated, his face, facing the book, hiding from the others.

"Your wife?" Barry asked as he felt more and more weird with his surroundings.

The man turned around, pulling his book down. His face visible to the three and that was something that shook their foundation. As Oliver looked at him, he saw what appeared to be Barry's doppelgänger.

Barry was baffled as Cisco almost cracked up into laughter, managing to holding onto his laugh.

"Umm… Your wife?" Oliver asked again, just to jog his version of Barry back.

The man sighed as he said, "Thee Lady that proclaimed your crime. She is thy wife. Lady Karin."

"Okay, that is weird." Cisco murmured to Oliver.

"Super weird!" Oliver murmured back. "That means… You are the Vassal?"

The man nodded, "Lord Bartholomeus. Now, thy no Lord. Thy just criminal."

Barry thought about everything that has happened in this time. His doppelganger's wife, who is his real-time crush, imprisoning the doppelgänger. His best friend's lookalike being a loyal Knight. His one being an inventor in prison. He was too confused to give a reaction spontaneously. All he could ask was, "Why were you arrested?"

Bartholomeus passed him the paper as he explained, "This is thy plan. This Manor is attacked by Bears a lot. Bears that kill peasants and servants and ruin harvest. I had thy idea… This is a trap. Trap for thy bear." He said as he pointed to the drawing, which showed a pit, covered with grass with a sort of a pulley system, holding rocks set to fall just as the cover on the hole moves away and the animal falls in.

Barry and the gang looked and they were frankly surprised to see the planning. It was rather smart for their time. As they looked at them, Bartholomeus continued, "Thy bear cometh, thy bear trips, the stones falls. But, thy stones were fast. Thy stones sparked, burnt the whole fields. My lady, My love, had to punish thy. Punish thy to ordeal by combat. And thy sun dawn, thy shall face thy friend. Sir Oliv'r! And to live, I haveth to kill thy friend."

Barry weirdly enough, understood all of it, "This plan is perfect. How could it catch fire? You don't need to face your friend! Someone set your field on fire!" Barry said in an agitated tone, not able to see an alternate version on himself feeling beaten down.

Bartholomeus sighed, "Thy haveth no choice. But, thy can help." He slowly got up and began walking towards the door as he said, "Thy giveth time." He said as he ran through his pocket, taking a key. With that, he opened the door, running out. As he did that, the guard watching chased after him leaving the three alone.

"We have to stay back and prove his innocence. He is going to die for that Knight's hand. His friend's hand!" Barry cried out to Cisco and Oliver.

Cisco had no answer as Oliver said, "Barry, you need to get your head clear. This… This might all just be an alternate timeline. Something that never occurs. Right now, we are the ones in the wrong time and the wrong place. We need to get back to our place ASAP. So get your concentration and start vibrating."

Cisco nodded as he put the glasses back on, the three placing a hand on each other's shoulder. As Barry reluctantly began vibrating, the blue light began again as within matter of seconds, the only thing that remained in their spot was the blue dust cloud.

* * *

Few moments later, 1862, near Richmond, Virginia,

Barry's long cry went inaudible as the group again fell face first in the middle of a field. But, they could hear something. Gunfire.

Oliver got on his feet as he helped up Cisco, "You okay?"

"Yup." Cisco said as he got up on his feet, "Where are we now…"

Barry was on his knees, still reeling what the previous timeline showed him and how he was helpless.

Oliver tried to see but wasn't able to make a guess. He offered his hand as Barry took it, his face gloom, but helping with Cisco.

As Oliver helped him, he felt a small pain. In his leg. As his face went for a frown, Barry noticed and said to Cisco, "He's in pain. We have to get him treated!"

"I… I'm not…" Oliver tried to hide his pain.

"But, does this time have hospitals?!" Cisco asked, not having a clue as to where they were.

"Only one way to find out." Barry said, as he took one of his hand, supporting him with his shoulder, "We follow the gun sounds. If there is guns, it is at least not a medieval time. We find a healing site and get him in."

Cisco nodded as he took his other hand and soon, the two took Oliver off a few miles, until they reached what could be only defined as, a war zone.

"This isn't good…" Barry murmured.

"This is a freaking mess! We are in a freaking war zone." As Cisco said that, Oliver spotted something and called out, "Look there?!"

Barry and Cisco turned to the direction he was indicating, which sported a tent, with a cross sign on the top.

"Healing units!" Cisco exclaimed.

Barry nodded and took a step closer when he noticed something else. A flag on the side of the tent. More precise, a confederate flag, "Civil War! We are in the Civil War!" Barry called out.

Cisco paused as he looked out the field, now understanding more and more. "Umm… I am not sure if going to the tent is a good idea…" Cisco said, knowing Barry might have second thoughts, given his ideologies.

Barry paused as he was struggling to make a decision. As they stood there, multiple feet away from the tent, Oliver collapsed onto the ground. Barry and Cisco got down, trying to wake him up when a voice from the back place a hand on Barry's shoulder, a female voice saying, "Let us help him. He needs medication."

Barry felt the reassuring tap and turned around, stunned once again by the face he saw. Again, in the different timeline, the woman who made his heart crumble with a sight.

* * *

Few hours later,

Oliver woke up as he felt a bit better, being on the bed. As Barry and Cisco sat on the stools by the bed in the tent, the female voice continued, "You kids should be more careful while playing. I mean, it is a war zone and you three somehow managed to get bite by a really old bug. It should be fine in a few hours." The lady said as she finished the bandage.

"You are a confederate?" Barry asked.

"Well, I prefer human first. Then American. Then a Doctor. After that, if there's any time… a bit of confederacy." The lady said, rubbing Barry's hair in a caring gesture, with Barry's eyes seeming conflicted as well as mesmerized.

Cisco had a smile as he asked, "What's you name mam?"

"Karolina. Tell me something, how did you three get from a farm land to a battle field in Richmond?" Karolina asked in a sweet tone.

As Barry and Cisco didn't have an answer. Oliver slowly came up with one, "Well, we were getting some food supplies to the army tents, but we kinda ended up losing all the stock and our way." He sat up a bit as he said, "Thank you so much!"

"You are most welcome." Karolina smiled. She was about to say more before a male voice called out from outside, "Karolina!"

Karolina got up and said, "You guys rest well. I'll be back."

Oliver nodded and moved back a bit, going for a bit of a nap. In the meantime, Cisco and Barry walked out of the tent as they saw Karolina talking to a man, who looked like a soldier.

"Karolina, I tried talking to him. He is not ready to stop the fight. The Union is coming in with full force." The man said.

Karolina sighed as she said, "You just look out. If you find anyone… Anyone injured, bring them or lead them here." Karolina said in a sad tone.

The man nodded and gave her a hug. As he hugged her, Barry and Cisco saw his face, as it might have, another Oliver doppelgänger.

"Wish me luck, Sister!" The guy asked as he got away.

Karolina gave a smile and said, "Just go a play fair, Orton!"

Olando gave a nod and took his musket back in his hand, running back into the field. As he went, Karolina wiped a tear and turned around, seeing Barry and Cisco. With that, she sported a smile moving towards them, "Sorry about that. That was my bother. Orton. He fights in the war."

"You guys were talking about someone…" Barry asked.

Karolina paused for a moment as she said, "That's my good friend, Baron. Baron and Orton were thick as wood. But, He… He joined the union. We… We were to be betrothed before the war broke out." She sighed as she said, "Anyway, Orton just informed me that there would be more patients coming in a while."

Cisco thought about it for a second and said, "We can give a hand. If you don't mind that is…"

"That would be lovely. Do come to the stockpile tent when you are ready." Karolina said as she smiled, turning around and walking to the stockpile tent.

With just the two standing, Cisco added in, "I am guessing, that Baron guy is your doppelganger?"

Barry sighed and nodded, his mind going to something much different, "You know, I just realized something…"

Cisco looked at him curious.

Barry began, "This Civil War in our history. It broke families. Friendships. Relationships… For what? What does these wars help for? I mean, clearly, this city was spilt in half when the war broke out. Can you imagine how many such cities, citizens deciding to fight against their fellow residents, just because they need to prove their ideology right? Heck, I kinda feel like this time's version of me is a jackass. He left a girl like Karolina and a friend back to prove that his ideology is the best. I mean… Doesn't he realise that his friends back here are hurt because of his decision? I have heard a lot of stories Joe used to tell me about how his grandparents spent their time in the Civil war. And I do support the union. I am glad we come from a time where every race is seen equally, but, it is hard to see that the war and all the revolt that lead to our time, took so much from people living here."

Cisco laughed a bit as he said, "I guess he might get a change of heart in time. Until then, let's go help her out and if we can get on our way."

Barry nodded and the two walked away.

* * *

Few hours later,

Oliver, now back in his normal state, was back on his feet as he said, "Alright, now… Cisco, just focus on get us to the future. Back to our world. Our time."

"Our awesome time." Cisco murmured as he put his glass back on.

Barry place his hand on their shoulder as he looked at the place to see if anyone was in here, not wanting to make any blunder. Once verifying, he began vibrating and with that, the blue light did its magic, with only the trademark dust left in the room.

* * *

Few Moments Later, Year 3277 LY as per Lothal Calendar, Coruscant,

The three, this time fell into an alley of what felt like a rather rustling city. But, something was off. It felt rather too rustling.

As Oliver and Barry got up, Oliver said with an astonished tone, "Okay, I give up. This is way above my knowledge."

Barry looked confused as he could place all the insignia from somewhere.

As Cisco got up holding his head, he removed his glasses, only for his eyes to gleam up, "This is amazing!"

"Wait, I can see it is the future, but where exactly is this?" Oliver asked.

"Can't you see… We are in the Planet City! Coruscant! Capital of the Republic. And given from the insignia we are…" Cisco's voice trailed down as he said, "We are in the Imperial Empire."

"I remember hearing something about Imperial empire but I can't place anywhere." Barry tried to remember.

"Imperial Empire… with Imperial troops." Cisco exclaimed, words struggling out of his mouth.

"Wait, Imperial Troops?" Oliver added in. Barry just then realized where they were.

"Holy Crap! We are in A New Hope!" Barry and Cisco called out at the same time…

* * *

 **And that's it for the Part One of the Two Part Event, Clocktower in Canterbury! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, this chapter took humongous research and time and thankfully I made it within this week for you all as promised. Now, I would like to see you all participating in the competition and engaging with longer reviews and more stuff to discuss. Because, the more you provide feedback for the story, the more I can improve this story.**

 **Now, Time for the First Ever Trivia Question,**

 **Q. How many siblings does Barry have in JA as of now?**

 **Leave your answer with a small explanation and if correct, you get to pick the poll entrant for the next update.**

* * *

 **For the conclusion…**

 **With the adventure picking pace, Barry realizes that he may not be the hero that people assume he is. Now that the gang has idea of how timeline can mess up with their minds, will they be able to see through its puzzles and find the answers that might evidently, change the way they think? Join in to find out what do they find in the world of Star Wars and for the last stop at Central City, in your favorite, Power Girl and Flash!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	8. Year One - Empire Strikes Back!

**Disclaimer:** This Chapter is rather scary for me to post, given the implications I might face for this one. So, I do not own any of the DC original characters. All I have rights to is the concept of the story and the chapter. Also, this chapter deals with some sensitive and some linguistic  & racial issues, along with a few references to real life events. Although the story takes a neutral stand and only advocates the views of the characters, please do proceed with caution as the chapter might contain content that you might find offensive. If that is the case, I do apologise in advance. xD

* * *

 **Hello Everyone,**

Alright, straight off… I apologise for the delay. But, you could see the massive size of the chapter. Frankly, I had to cut out lot of stuff to bring the chapter down to an more acceptable level. Having said that, I do apologise for the delay.

Now, last week, we have a Trivia winner in…Elegant Soul. His choice of character would make the appearenece soon. Look out for this weeks special trivia.

Also, I am announcing that the story is going on a break as I am going to be held up with exams. Hopefully, the story would be back in two to three weeks. Until then, make sure to leave your comments and thoughts on the chapter and this crossover.

Special thanks to CharmedMillie and Terrance Sigma for the unconditional support for the story and for this amazing crossover. I am so glad to have had this opportunity.

Hopefully, this chapter takes you on a wild journey. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: The Empire Strikes Back!**

Year 3277 LY as per Lothal Calendar, Coruscant,

The three, this time fell into an alley of what felt like a rather rustling city. But, something was off. It felt rather too rustling.

As Oliver and Barry got up, Oliver said with an astonished tone, "Okay, I give up. This is way above my knowledge."

Barry looked confused as he could place all the insignia from somewhere.

As Cisco got up holding his head, he removed his glasses, only for his eyes to gleam up, "This is amazing!"

"Wait, I can see it is the future, but where exactly is this?" Oliver asked.

"Can't you see…? We are in the Planet City! Coruscant! Capital of the Republic. And given from the insignia we are…" Cisco's voice trailed down as he said, "We are in the Imperial Empire."

"I remember hearing something about Imperial Empire but I can't place anywhere." Barry tried to remember.

"Imperial Empire… with Imperial troops." Cisco exclaimed, words struggling out of his mouth.

"Wait, Imperial Troops?" Oliver added in. Barry just then realized where they were.

"Holy Crap! We are in A New Hope!" Barry and Cisco called out at the same time…

"Wait, why do I feel like I know that phrase…" Oliver paused.

"It's the Star wars." Barry responded.

"Star Wars as in… The movie franchise?" Oliver asked on.

Barry and Cisco nodded.

"Wait, does that mean you can go to any alternate timelines?" Barry asked Cisco.

"Apparently, I can." Cisco responded.

Oliver looked in their alley as he asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We should check it out!" Cisco suggested.

"No we shouldn't!" Barry protested, already having weird thoughts given their previous stops haven't been pleasant exactly.

Oliver thought about it and said, "Look, we are struggling to find our way back to our time. I this is a future timeline, then if we find the right people, we should be able to get a way back to our own timeline. Not some random year in history or a fictional universe."

"But…" Barry tried to protest.

"You are right. If we are able to find the Rebels, we can get help from them and possibly make our way to our team." Cisco suggested.

"Makes sense… But where would we find them?" Oliver asked.

Cisco thought about it as Barry said, "There…"

He signalled to the other side of the road, with a small gap between the two buildings, inside which a man went in, a blue cloth tied to his hand.

Cisco saw the sight and realised what Barry was pointing to.

"The rebel's flag! We should go in there." Cisco added in.

Oliver sighed as looked around to see if anyone was following, "Alright. Let's move."

Oliver and the two looked carefully as they quietly rushed over to the other side and as they stepped into the small gap, on the other side everyone stood there, holding a gun straight to them.

"Alright! Give up now." A female spoke from the backside as Cisco and the gang stood there confused, with their hands raised.

"We are not from the Empire." Cisco said in a pleading voice.

"How can we believe you?" The female said as the voice got nearer. Soon, she moved past the crowd and in front of them stood, as assumed, a Kara doppelganger.

Barry was a bit used to now, As Cisco began explaining, "If we are lying, we wouldn't know how Luke Skywalker used the Force to destroy the Death Star."

The female looked a bit shocked, with the news coming to the rebel's only hours ago. This did mean they were not hostile.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still looked cautious.

Barry hesitantly began, "We are not from this time. We are time travellers. As we were trying to get back to our own timeline, we ended up getting stuck here. We were looking around to find a way back, see if we can get some help and we figured that the rebels might be able to help us…"

The woman gave it a thought as she looked at the three kids, a sigh out of her mouth as she said, "Alright. Cisco?"

Cisco looked confused as he looked at his friends and back the woman, not sure how she knew his name.

Just before Cisco was going to say something, the crowd separated and out came a man, not quite fit, long haired, with a tablet type device in his hand, "What's up?" The guy asked with his head staying focused on the tablet.

Barry and Oliver looked at their Cisco, surprised to finally spot a doppelganger of Cisco.

"Cisco, these people say they are time travellers. Would you be able to…?" The woman was about to say something when Cisco stopped her, moving closer to the kids, holding his screen over then, with a beep coming in.

"Their alibi matches. They are have a different frequency to them, meaning they are not form our particular frequency range, implying…" the grown up Cisco said.

"English, Cisco!" the woman added.

"They are time travellers, Kara!" The grown up Cisco said.

Kara sighed and signalled the guards to lower the weapons. Barry and the three teens got back on their feet as they looked at Kara, with Oliver saying, "Thank you."

Kara nodded as she said, "What kind of help are you looking for?"

The teen Cisco came forward and said, "We need a frequency calibrator."

The adult Cisco thought about it and said, "Come with me… I might have something that might help."

The teen Cisco looked hesitant as he looked back at Barry and Oliver, then walking over to his doppelganger.

The two then left the place as the rest of the people in the room went back as music went on.

Barry and Oliver were confused to what they must do when Kara said, "There is a small celebration. That's why everyone is happy. Come on... I'll show you around."

Barry and Oliver simply nodded and they followed Kara as she took them around what seemed like a huge bunker. Barry and Oliver watched in confusion as they looked at pictures of all the people on the room, with pictures with their ships.

"We are a small unit. We were tasked with protecting one of the last defences the rebels have…" Kara was about to say something more but stopped herself, "Which doesn't concern you…"

The two didn't say anything and simply nodded. They were frankly too tired to say anything and didn't want much to do or learn more depressing stuff.

Just, as if on cue, the three reached to a room which seemed like a playing quarters.

"Welcome to my planning quarters." Kara welcomed them in.

The two walked inside as Oliver asked, "So, you are the captain to the unit?"

"That is correct." Kara responded as she was starting to like these kids.

Barry nodded as he looked around. He found a spot on the wall with heaps of photos stuck on it.

"Umm.. What's this?" Barry asked.

Kara's face went a bit dull as she said, "Those… Those are the martyrs sections. Mostly they were taken by the bounty hunters of the section."

"Why would bounty hunters want to attack a faction of resistance?" Oliver asked.

"The empire forces them to. Usually, they take the strong fighters of each native world and turn them into pseudo leaders of the world, evidently making it their job to…" Kara paused.

"Take your unit down." Oliver finished her sentence.

Kara nodded as Barry said, "Maybe we can help? " Barry asked.

Kara chuckled and moved closer to the two kids, placing a hand on their head as she said, "You already have." She looked up on the board.

Just as she did that, Barry and Oliver looked as a two people, dressed in pilot gear were in the centre of all the martyr's pictures. The two looked rather like Barry and Oliver, only much older.

"You really think I wouldn't recognise when I meet a doppelganger?"

"But… How do you know of the Doppelgangers?" Barry asked, a bit surprised.

"We tried to do some research on time travelling to prevent the Empire from rising. But, we didn't know any one particular moment that lead to our future. Thus, we didn't help much with that." Kara responded.

"What… What happened to those two?" Olive asked.

"Those two were the first ever pilots we had. They had to go up against the Bounty Hunters and were tasked with allowing a takeover, so that we can claim control of Coruscant. But… Fate decided another way and… Now, we operate in cover… recruiting members to send to the battle out in space. Contributing in the best way we can." Kara said, a sad smile on her face.

As Barry was about to say something a voice came from the outside, "Kara, get the kids here." The older Cisco called out.

Kara got back to her normal tone and said, "Alright. Let's get going."

Kara walked ahead as Oliver was about to when Barry paused the two.

"What happened, Barry?" Oliver asked.

"I know the time they need to go." Barry responded.

Oliver sighed, knowing what he meant, "Barry, I know this is a fictional universe and you know how it ends. But, don't you think we don't have the right to mess with their timeline?"

Barry sighed reluctantly, "I guess you are right."

Oliver nodded, "Alright… Now, let's go ahead."

With that, the two went out, seeing the spot where the two Cisco's, Kara and an Old couple stood there.

As Oliver and Barry approached closer, Oliver's feet froze. His mouth mumbled, "Mom… Dad…"

Barry didn't see that as they reached the group. Kara, knowing how Oliver was reacting as the old couple looked confused at the three kids, Kara explained, "This is Robert and Moira. They are our benefactors. They help us arrange the funds and all the resources for our battle."

"We are glad you chose to approach us." Moira said in a warm tone.

"True. It would have been a catastrophe if the Empire got your hands on you." Robert continued on his wife's statement.

Oliver couldn't move his eyes off her as his face wasn't completely visible with all the long hair covering his face. But, inside all that, his eyes swelled up at what he saw.

Barry gave them a knowing nod as teen Cisco moved near Barry and Oliver as he said, "Guys, Cisco helped me find a basic version. With this, we should be able to make it to our time. But, we have only one chance to do so."

Barry took that in and nodded, "Alright… Let's go ahead then." Barry said, looking at Oliver, not noticing his reaction. Cisco nodded and messed with his specs as he tried to set the values.

As Barry was trying to get himself more comfortable, Oliver hesitantly stepped towards Robert and Moira who looked at him with warming but confused eyes.

"Is something wrong, son?" Moira asked.

Oliver had a tear roll down his cheek as he went closer going for a hug to both of them, his mouth mumbling, "I love you…"

Barry and Cisco looked confused just like the Adult Cisco was. Robert and Moira looked at Kara who signalled them to go for it... Robert and Moira hugged him back and oddly, they felt a bit more relaxed. As if they missed that hug for long.

Oliver sniffed softly as he got away and moved back to his friend. Barry placed his hand over Cisco's shoulder and Oliver's as he asked, "Ready."

The two nodded as Cisco got read. As the blue light began to form. Oliver moved his hands to his face, adjusting his hair behind his ear, revealing his face.

Robert and Moira looked stunned as they looked carefully, now recognising what the kid looked like. Moira's mouth mumbled, "My… Baby boy..." just as their eyes swelled up as they saw the three now fading into a blue cloud of dust. Now gone to the timelines.

* * *

Few moments later, July 2017, Central City, Earth Prime,

The three fell onto what felt like, bedding as Oliver covered his face. Barry, now having a bit of the tolerance to the time jumping looked at Oliver who was, actually crying as he walked over to him.

Oliver kept his head down, covering himself as Cisco looked from a distance, confused to see the Arrow weep, and he looked around seeing where they are.

Barry placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder who shook by the touch as Barry asked, "Are you okay?"

Oliver stopped sniffing as he slowly got up, his face covered back in his long straight hair said, "I am fine… Are we home?" He looked at what seemed like the closed room.

Barry did the same as he noticed something. They were standing on what seemed like pile of fresh money. "This might not be good."

Oliver looked, realised where they were and turned to Cisco, only being too late as Cisco touched a wall, setting off an alarm. "What happened?" Cisco shrieked.

"We are in a bank vault." Oliver called out, bringing him closer to the two as the three huddled to a corner, knowing this won't be looking good.

"What do we do now?" Barry asked.

"I don't want to get arrested. My brother will tease me to death." Cisco exclaimed in fear.

"Really. You really are concerned only about your brother teasing…" Oliver said, as his eyes tried to look around, his mind trying to get a plan, "We have no other option. We need to surrender."

Before Barry could say something, the door broke opened and with that, two blurs entered the room, running around.

Though Oliver and Cisco looked confused, Barry could see two people running. Though not their faces given they were much faster.

As the three teens huddled to the corner, the two blurs stopped in front of them and stopped vibrating. Just as they did that, the blurs appeared to be a grown up guy and a younger girl.

Barry looked shocked, seeing that they were just like him. Speedster. As the three stood huddled and confused, the older one of the two, the guy stepped forward and eyed at the three. He saw the long black haired Mexican kid, the slim guy and the guy with the emo hair. Only thing he could see in that poorly lit vault was that they were not much old. Possibly 17 or eighteen. With that, he moved his hand to a lightning bolt symbol on his ear as he said, "We might have a situation."

* * *

Half an hour later,

A.R.G.U.S. Warehouse

The Prime earth had its up and running team. But this was something rather odd. Three kids managed to show up in a highly secured lab without breaking into the door, nor taking any money.

"You know, I am really hoping we get to go back to our own place. This place gives me the creeps." Cisco Prime said as he worked in the backup system in the warehouse.

The team had shifted into this temporary arrangement as the Star Labs had begun its rebuilding work.

As Barry Prime's eyes were fixed on the screen showing the coverage off the Bank Break-in, Jesse got up and asked, "Barry, I don't think they were the ones who were responsible for the break-in."

"I know they aren't." Barry Prime said with a smirk.

Jesse looked confused. She asked on, "Umm… Then why aren't we investigating them?"

Barry Prime stayed silent as he looked at the news feed. "I have a hunch who they are… And on the off-chance I am wrong, it is best we wait…"

Barry Prime turned to Cisco Prime as he said, "Cisco, can you run a check on them… See if they are any of our visitors?"

Jesse paused at that as she said, "You think they are from another universe?"

Barry Prime simply smirked as he reached for his pocket on the suit, picking out his phone, walking out of the makeshift cortex.

As the call got connected, Barry Prime placed the phone on his ear as he said, "Kara, guess what happened today?"

Kara Prime's voice came on the other side as she said, "Watching the news. What happened in the bank? Power Girl needed?"

Barry Prime laughed as he said, "Actually, Kara is needed." He paused a moment and said, "We have breachers."

* * *

Few minutes later, On the holding cell,

Barry and Oliver sat in a corner, not reacting much to anything that was happening.

Cisco on the other hand was phasing through the cell, panicking heavily as he exclaimed to no audience, "We are gonna get arrested. I can't wear jail clothes. I don't want to be a play toy." His mouth blabbered.

Barry sighed as he said, "We aren't arrested. We ran into my doppelganger."

Cisco paused his movements as he looked at Barry, "Your doppelganger? But then… Why would he hold us? And who was that chick besides that guy? More importantly, is she single?"

That's when, another voice came into the room as Cisco Prime said, "Unfortunately, she's taken."

Cisco turned around and looked at what looked like an adult version of himself, "Wait, you are…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I am you. Hi, younger Cisco!" Cisco said with an excited tone as he walked into the holding room as he stood beside the cell door, working on the screen beside it.

The teen Cisco looked rather happy, seeing the Adult Cisco in front of them, looking rather how he would want himself to look like. The Cisco inside the cell responded," Thank god. I can explain about the bank. We just…"

"You were working through your powers and ended up teleporting into random spots, including the Bank vault." Cisco Prime finished his sentence.

Barry and Oliver now got on his feet as Oliver said, "It might not be that simple…" Though his face still being unrecognisable.

"You tell me." Cisco Prime added in as he gave some input on his handheld screen, "We have been trying to identify you from the multiverse, but your frequency is just the same as ours. That makes it hard for us to let you go."

Barry stepped closer to the glass as he said, "We are not from another universe…"

Cisco Prime paused his work as he looked at the three, one clearly geeky guy, one looking like an athlete and the third one, his face covered in what appears to be an emo hairstyle going as long as his shoulders. The three looked nowhere more than eighteen.

"Then…" Cisco Prime asked hesitantly.

"We are time travellers." Teen Cisco responded to that, in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

Few minutes later, Control Centre.

The three kids stood there in the centre as the Prime Earth versions of Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Jesse and Barry stood there, their eyes fixed on them.

Cisco Prime had an eager look on his face as he was excited. He soon asked, "You have powers? How's the PowerFlash team in the future?"

Teen Cisco nodded as Teen Barry explained, "We are… not from your timeline…"

Barry Prime rubbed his chin as he followed up, "Who is that emo haired guy? And if not from the future, then where are you from?"

Teen Oliver got a bit snarky at the emo comment as he took a step forward and said, "It doesn't matter who I am. We are from an alternate timeline. Our team was running a test on Cisco's powers with Timeline manipulation."

"Wait, Timeline manipulation?" Caitlin Prime asked even as her Cisco had a wide grin on his face.

Teen Cisco nodded and began, "The particle accelerator gave me the powers of Vibe, allowing me to access different timelines and work with frequencies."

Cisco Prime chimed in, "That… Is… Amazing!"

"Well, I can say you are a speedster." Wally Prime said, signalling to the Teen Barry and moved his finger to Teen Oliver and asked, "What about that guy?"

"He… He is a friend." Teen Barry said, not sure if Oliver wanted to reveal his history.

Oliver stepped up to the Flash and said, "Look, we mean no harm. We didn't know where our portal would take us. The last timeline we were stuck in were only able to get us to some timeline that resembles ours… Hence we got here. If you want, you can look up the records of the vault and see if anything…"

Teen Barry sighed and said, "We don't want to cause any trouble. We just need to get some tech and we would probably be off our way."

As Barry Prime was about to say something, sound of footwear was audible as in seconds, Kara Wells, walked into the cortex, calling out, "Hey guys."

She moved up to Barry Prime and gave him a kiss as the teen Barry looked shocked at the sight.

As Kara got away, she asked Barry Prime, "So, where are these breachers you mentioned?"

"Umm… There's a bit of a change in the story…" Barry Prime replied and signalled to look on the side.

Kara looked to the side and realised what she saw. She looked at the three teens and she couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my god!"

Both the Barry's blushed as teen Cisco and Oliver weren't sure what to say to the woman laughing at them.

Kara took out her phone from her purse as she took a picture of the three together first and oddly, another of teen Oliver separately.

Kara slowed down her laughter as now everyone looked at her confused as she exclaimed, "Ahh… Thea is going to love these pictures."

"Umm… Sis, why would Thea of all people like a picture of these kids?" Jesse asked her sister.

Teen Barry looked confused, hearing Jesse address Kara as sister.

Kara, still laughing a bit, pointed her finger to teen Oliver and said, "Cause that's Oliver!"

The Prime world team had a shocked look which soon turned to one of laughter as Barry said while laughing, "Oliver with emo hair?!"

"This day can't get better anymore." Cisco said in between laughter.

The three teens looked confused as within his hidden face, Oliver was so embarrassed, almost feeling glad no one could see his embarrassed face.

Once the laughter got down, Barry Prime explained to Kara all that the three have told them. Kara took it in and said, "Umm… Caitlin, you should be able to check on their claim, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah! A biometric scan should be able to tell us about their physique, in turn tell us whether they are lying or not." Caitlin responded.

Barry Prime thought about it for a second and said, "Alright, I'll give Oliver and Thea a call. They might be still waiting for me."

"Wait, why they would be waiting?" Wally Prime asked.

"Oh! How could I forget. Oliver and Thea are in town. The two are here for the Mayor's office to talk to Captain Singh about the metahuman gear and protection guidelines. I was supposed to meet them in CCPD regarding that." Barry Prime explained.

"Thea?" Teen Oliver gasped as everyone turned to him.

"Umm… You do know who Thea is, right?" Kara Prime asked.

Teen Oliver stayed silent, clearly knowing who Thea was.

Barry Prime shrugged it off as he walked out, making the call to Oliver, though not mentioning the doppelgangers part.

Caitlin moved in front of the three as Cisco Prime went along with her. Caitlin got a handheld device and began performing her scans as Cisco Prime asked his doppelganger, "So, you are an engineer like me?"

"Assistant Engineer. Still have a few years to train." Teen Cisco responded.

"Interesting. What are the stuff you have made?" Cisco Prime asked.

"Well, I built my transponder goggles… I mean, Ray and I." Teen Cisco added in as Caitlin finished Barry and check on Oliver.

"Ray Palmer?" Cisco Prime said with eagerness in his tone.

Teen Cisco nodded as he said, "Barry and Oliver's roommate."

"Wait, you share a room with Oliver and Ray?" Wally asked the teen Barry.

Teen Barry nodded as he said, "Well, we share a room in the boys dorm."

"Okay, these three are turning out weirder than I thought. Let's get a coffee. You coming?" Jesse asked, her question aimed at Wally.

Wally smirked and said, "Sure thing, babe!" With that, the two rushed out of the room in speed.

The visitors looked confused as teen Barry asked, "Is he a speedster too?"

Caitlin, who was checking on him, nodded, "He is." She stepped back as she turned to the teen Cisco and began running her checking device on him when it gave a beep.

"This shouldn't be happening…" Caitlin thought about it, "You are having any heavy metals on your body?" She asked him.

Cisco Prime looked confused as the teen version said, "I… I… You have their scans. You should be able to check through that. Please don't ask more…"

Caitlin was about to ask more when Kara interrupted, "Caitlin, he's right. These two should prove their claim… In the meantime, Cis… I mean the Bigger Cisco, maybe take your doppelganger with you and run a check on that goggles?" Kara said, knowing her Cisco was waiting for someone to say that.

Caitlin sighed as she got back. She gave some input on her handheld device as she said to Kara, "I'll get on with the tests." She then walked out, heading over to her medical lab.

Cisco Prime looked at his counterpart as he said, "You have Star Trek in your timeline?"

"What kind of dystopian world wouldn't have Star Trek!" Teen Cisco said with a grin, following him out to the room, heading to the workshop.

In the room now only stood the teen Barry and Oliver, and the Kara.

The teens didn't bother replying, given their minds were pretty occupied. But, Kara didn't feel the need to keep the silence on as she asked, "So, this is the first timeline you jumped to?"

"Well the Fourth to be precise." Teen Barry responded.

"Wait… So you guys saw other versions of…" Kara paused, realising the reasons for the gloomy reactions they were giving. The two teens needed some inspiration and Kara knew exactly what would work.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"So, they are telling the truth?" Barry Prime asked as Barry Prime and Kara spoke to Caitlin who was back with the test results while the two teens stood in the other end of the room, looking around.

Caitlin nodded, "The two have a a different frequency in their vibrations. The emo Oliver has 77% scar tissue and the teen Barry has traces of speed force in him. I took some of his blood samples and tested it with yours, and he does have a 95% match given you have the age difference."

"They are really struck in our time." Kara added in and said, "We have to help them."

"I think it's safe to say the two Cisco's are on it." Barry Prime smirked as he turned to the teen and called them.

"I'll go check on them anyway…" Caitlin said with her trademark smile as she walked out of the makeshift cortex.

The two who were looking on the suit turned back to the three and headed to them.

"Now you believe us?" Teen Oliver asked.

Kara nodded. She turned to Barry as he began, "Tell us about your time. That should help us find your place and get you kids back home."

Teen Barry thought about it, worried if it might affect the timeline and said, "Well, it's 2017 for us too… We are students in Justice Academy. We just had the Brainiac invasion stopped by the Justice League."

"Wait, Justice League? Justice Academy?" Kara exclaimed in confusion.

Before the teens could explain, two other voices came into the room.

"You need to calm down." A female voice said.

"How could I? We were waiting in the spot for an hour. I mean, the bank robbery is a good excuse for half an hour, but this…" A male voice rang along the corridors as the voices got near the enterance as there stood two people, both in suits.

"Thea. Oliver." Kara said with a smile, her smile more in line to her excitement to show her Oliver the emo teen.

Thea shot a smile and moved to Kara, giving her a hug. Whereas Oliver Prime walked in broodingly as Barry Prime looked a bit scared.

With what they saw, teen Barry turned to his Oliver, who looked shell shocked, his eyes behind his hair fixed on the woman Kara was hugging.

"What made you cancel the meeting?" Oliver Prime asked to his Barry in a brooding tone.

"It's nice to meet you too." Barry prime responded with a smirk. He placed a hand over his Oliver's shoulder and said, "We have someone for you two to meet."

Oliver Prime looked confused as Thea looked at the two teens on the and noticed how one of them resembled her Barry a lot.

"Umm… Who are they? And why does that guy look a lot like Barry?" Thea asked.

Kara hid a laugh as she began, "That is Barry…" She pointed to teen Barry and then moved her hand toward the other teen, "And that is… Oliver… Form another timeline."

"Wait, that's… Oliver?" Thea exclaimed, her face having a shocked looked.

Teen Oliver looked rather shocked. His eyes having tears. It was after all, the first time in three years he sees his sister, even though it's an alternate one.

Thea broke into laughter as Oliver Prime eyed his doppelganger through the hair covering his face.

"This is the best day of my life!" Thea exclaimed, moving closer to the long-haired teen and began clicking pictures, "You are so cute."

In an odd coincidence, both the Oliver's said in unison, "Stop it, Speedy!" Both their voices showing love for her.

Kara and both the Barry's looked at the two, as a smile gleamed on Thea's face. She stepped closer to the teen Oliver and set his hair aside, revealing his face to the Prime counterparts, looking too similar to their Oliver.

With that, the Barry Prime sighed, and asked, "So… What's this Justice League? And Justice Academy?"

"Well, Justice League is the main core team of the superheroes that operate from the watch tower. And Justice Academy is an institution set up by the legacy of heroes to train powered and people with potential to… do good." Teen Barry said with a rather by hearted explanation.

"Okay… That is weird." Kara called out in a reflex.

The teen went on and began explaining to the Prime world team about what Justice League, the superheroes and their academy meant to the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cisco's workshop,

Caitlin was walking over to the two Cisco's when she suddenly paused as she saw an odd sight.

Inside the workshop, the teen Cisco laid back on the empty table as Cisco Prime was looking at his computer, "Alright, let's have a look."

"Umm… Are you sure you want to see?" the teen asked.

Cisco Prime nodded as he said, "I am completely sure."

The teen sighed and began rolling up his jean's legs, revealing metal calves.

"This is…", Cisco Prime gasped. By the door side, Caitlin watched as she noticed how both of the teen Cisco's legs were covered in a metal like sheet, moving easily but visibly disguisable as metal. She realised this was why the teen didn't want to get scanned.

"I know right!" the teen responded as he rolled his jeans back in shape and got on his feet, "Promethium based armour fibre."

Cisco Prime nodded as he asked, "But, why are you wearing that on your leg?"

"Well, ever since the team back home found Barry, I have been doing research on a material that can work with his speeds. I wanted to keep it a graduation surprise but I didn't have a way to test it. So…" The teen paused.

"So, you strapped it on so that when you three are doing the time jump, the fabric can be tested with the vibrations…" Cisco Prime finished his explanation.

"That is correct." The teen responded.

Cisco Prime squealed in excitement as he asked, "Well, I have done the coding you asked me to do, but what does it have?" Cisco Prime asked.

Teen Cisco grinned and moved to the monitor and entered a few more codes in. He then stepped back and said, "Have a look now."

Cisco Prime looked confused and had a look. With what he saw in the screen though, he was surprised with what he found. He mumbled, "Is that?"

"Yup. Full Biometric live scans for my legs including nerve activity and bone utilization." Teen Cisco said with a hint of pride in his tone.

"But, why the fabric?" Cisco followed up as Caitlin watched from the door side, seeing the two converse.

"Well…" Teen Cisco grinned and reached for his pocket, taking out a mini disc. He passed the disc to his counterpart.

Cisco Prime looked confused as he took the disc and then put it in his system, "It… It has designs."

Teen Cisco nodded and said, "Check it out." He signalled to a file marked as 'The Ring'.

Cisco Prime opened it up. The file started up as it showed what looked like a… Flash Suit? With a white crest symbol? "Umm… Is this a suit for your Barry?"

"Well, I gave him a temporary one the first time but I had started working on this one for some time." Teen Cisco responded.

"So, the Promethium…?" Cisco Prime asked.

"Well, the suit works a bit differently. The fibre has this property to compress and expand itself when induced to high kinetic energy and the inner surface of the fabric stick to high kinetic surfaces. The plan in my design is to make the suit like a magnetically interlinking fabric plates."

"So, when your Barry takes the suit container and give it a bit of kinetic energy…"

"The suit gets itself out of the ring and assembles on from the plate, forming around him as the suit, fitting in perfectly with the help of the magnetic links."

"The Ring?" Cisco Prime asked the follow up question.

"Well, the container doesn't need to be too big. A size of the ring should be enough to hold in the plates of fabric in its compressed form. So, I made the Lightning crest piece with about 15 layers of the material, making it compress enough to be like the head of a ring and hence…"

"You fitted the suit in the ring?" Cisco Prime asked, a bit confused as he had been giving it a try, seeing Eobard do the same.

"Well, not yet. I am still not sure about the material's ability to shrink with the kinetic energy. And the magnetic link seems like it might cause a risk."

Cisco Prime thought about it and said, "Change it to simple electro magnets instead of an elaborate locking system. With Barry running, the suit would have electricity going through, keeping the plates tightly in place."

Teen Cisco paused and said, "That… That is a great idea. The magnet should produce more electrical energy which in turn..."

"Should charge up Barry more, making him faster! Man, we are awesome!" Cisco Prime exclaimed, going for a high five.

"How awesome it is… Two Cisco's with two combined brains!" Teen Cisco said in excitement.

Cisco Prime heard that and paused… As Teen Cisco saw him stop, he looked confused, "Did I say something inappropriate?"

Cisco Prime laughed and said, "I think I found a way to get you people back home!"

* * *

Back in the makeshift Cortex,

"Wait, so… You two are students in this institute with these rules and you two study under older heroes?" Kara summed up their explanation.

The two teens nodded as the teen Oliver said, "I am an all year student, and he is a summer student."

Teen Barry coughed and said, "Actually, I changed to all year too… I didn't want to trouble Joe, Iris and Wally."

"That's…" Teen Oliver paused at his response and sighed. He turned to the adults and said, "Well, that's us… Mostly we get allotted into external establishments and we learn field ops from there. Cisco and I were in A.R.G.U.S. where I go by Arrow and Cisco was my ground support until he moved to Star Labs. Soon, Particle accelerator happened and Cisco and Barry got their powers. Now those two along with Ray are posted in S.T.A.R. Labs by the Academy."

Oliver Prime looked a bit surprised to hear the name Arrow after a long time. He followed up with the question, "What do you guys do in the…" Oliver meant to ask their day jobs.

"Well, Cisco is a intern at STAR Labs with Caitlin and I am a Central University student. Right now, on the final semester break for my Forensics Science course. Ray is an Engineering Grad and I think he does manage the company… Oliver is… He is year-round and he doesn't leave the academy unless in mission." Teen Barry explained.

"Wait, so… Oliver is dead in your timeline?" Thea chimed in.

Teen Oliver sighed at this. This was a touchy topic and he didn't want to dwell more into it. He grunted a bit and walked out of the cortex as the Teen Barry called out, "Oliver, wait…" but to no avail.

Oliver Prime looked at his doppelganger walk out and gave a knowing look to Barry and Kara, walking behind him.

Thea looked rather confused as she saw both the Oliver leave. She sighed as she said, "I… I'm going to check on the office…" Thea excused herself.

"Umm… I am assuming you too have the same appetite. I'll get something to eat for us to charge up with." Kara smiled and moved to teen Barry, rubbing the top of his head as she said, "It's nice to meet you Barry."

Teen Barry smiled as he blushed a bit. He watched as Kara moved to his counterpart and kissed him. Once apart, she murmured, "You guys be good." Kara grinned and walked out.

Teen Barry stayed blushed as Barry Prime scratched the back of his head and said, "So… You have a…"

Teen Barry nodded and sat on the chair and said, "Yeah. It is kinda weird that no matter how many timelines I go, there seems to be a Badass Kara Danvers!"

Barry Prime laughed at that and sat down on the chair next to him as he said, "Well, it's not just the timelines… There's heaps of multiverse. There's Kara, Kal and Barry from Mutant where amazingly, they live in a farm. There is Karry and gang which is a long story on its own. Speaking of… I should call them sometime. See how the kids are doing and maybe have Kara see the pups. She's been missing them for some time."

Teen Barry chuckled as he said, "Kal? Kids? Pups? You mean to say that all these multiverses have a happy Kara and Barry?"

Barry Prime laughed as he said, "Why do you feel that way?"

Teen Barry sighed and elaborated all the three other timelines they have been to.

Once hearing the explanation, Barry Prime laughed, much to the annoyance of the teen who asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Barry Prime slowed a bit as he said with a smile, "Because I always forget how much of a downer I can be!"

Teen Barry looked confused as Barry Prime continued, "See, there's one thing that you aren't realising from what you saw… Every time you stopped in… You never saw the end of the story. Never did you actually see your counterpart fail…"

Hearing that, teen Barry paused as he realised what Barry Prime was trying to say. And weirdly enough, he was right.

* * *

At Rooftop,

"I see you have the same annoyance limit like me." Oliver Prime said as he saw his teen version sitting on the roof, facing the city that adored its Power Girl and Flash.

Teen Oliver smirked as Oliver Prime now walked towards him, sitting down beside him as the teen said, "If we are alike, I think it's safe to say you know exactly why."

Oliver Prime nodded and said, "That's true… But, I also do know that, any version of mine would have gone through enough to manage through a simple conversation. Now, what did you see in your journey through the timelines?"

Teen Oliver smirked. This version was smart. He gave a sigh and said, "We were in this weird timeline. Cisco and Barry were geeking out, saying it is Star Wars. I went along and we took help from this Rebels base. But, as we were leaving, we learnt that…. Well, the rebels of that faction we took help from, they were funded by this old couple. Parents of a martyr who died in the fight. My doppelganger…"

"Wait, that mean… Mom and…" Oliver Prime paused at the idea of getting to see those two once again.

Teen Oliver nodded and wiped a tear of his cheek, "I still remember the day… Not even Barry knows of this. After the ship went down, the ships captain, my dad and me both managed to escape the boat. With supplies left for only one… He pulled out a gun and shot at the captain and then…"

"He took the gun to his head, say 'Survive' and shot himself… Asking to right his wrongs." Oliver Prime finished his sentence.

Teen Oliver nodded and said, "It's been 4 years since that and about 2 since mom… Seeing them again. It just made me think…."

"How life would be if we hadn't taken the cruise." Oliver Prime responded.

Teen Oliver smirked and said, "You know, for all that has happened, I just feel like, maybe I don't deserve the happiness I have in my life."

Oliver nodded, "Trust me when I say that I have been in your place. Look…" He turned to face his teen version directly and said, "I stayed in the island for five years and coming back home, the rest five years wasn't any less than hell. But, from all that had gone down, all I feel as constant is the family. The love I have. No matter if it is reciprocated or not. Looking back, I may not have had the most peaceful life, but I am never alone. And there would be a point, where you would realise that… being Arrow, or Hood, or whatever name you go by, is the only thing that makes you feel more alive. Some days would be there where you will feel like you have nothing left to live for. On all those days, I look back at Thea. See, I know it might be hard for you to go back home, but... Your Thea needs you to be there for her. Your family need you with them. And it might be ironical coming from me, but you really need to give Oliver Queen a chance to make a life back for his own. Give the archer a break…"

Teen Oliver took all that his counterpart said and smiled as he said, "I don't know if I can go back to where I was before leaving on the Queen's Gambit, but… I do know that my pretty bird needs me. And maybe, she does deserve to have some who can… take her arm and stand by all the trails she faces in both day and night."

"Pretty Bird?" Oliver Prime asked in confusion.

Teen Oliver laughed as he said, "My pretty bird, Laurel. She is the reason why I am not a killer. Not the monster that I feared I will become. Every day, I thank all that led to me going onto the streets of Central that night, looking to find the red blur, instead running into my Laurel. The amazing Black Canary."

"So… You and Laurel?" Oliver Prime asked, not having an exactly good equation with the current version of Laurel in his world.

Teen Oliver nodded and said, "We have been dating for an year now. And I don't know about my life ahead, but she is a constant. There can't be an Oliver without a Laurel, the same way how there can't be Green Arrow without the Black Canary. I don't know what the future holds ahead for the two of us. Me and Laurel being together is prohibited by JA rules and frankly, she is the one woman I can break any kind of rules and face any consequences."

Oliver Prime looked at his teen version, seeing the spark in his eyes, seeing the way he talked about his Laurel. Weirdly enough, it made him think of his own. "That's… really good."

"You have a Laurel in here?" teen Oliver asked.

Oliver Prime paused and said, "Well, that's a complicated story…"

Teen Oliver looked surprised at his expression and said, "Hmm… Maybe, we both need to make some changes in our thought processes." He had a smirk within his concealed face.

Oliver Prime sighed, "Maybe we do need to work on some stuff…." To which, the teen sighed too, both of them looking onto the evening sky.

* * *

Back in Cortex,

"Wait, so you are telling me that I am not seeing it clearly?" Teen Barry added in.

Barry Prime nodded and said, "Think about it, every timeline you have been in, you never saw your character actually failing… All you saw was…"

"A perception that he failed…" Teen Barry answered.

"Exactly!" Barry Prime replied and placed an arm over his shoulder, "Tell me something, You and your Kara, are you guys…"

Teen Barry shook his head and responded, "The Academy has rules against dating. I mean, Oliver and Laurel are dating each other secretly, but I am still not sure if Kara feels the same way about me. I really don't know if anyone in the Academy would want to talk to me after learning who I am."

Barry Prime smiled and said, "You know something… I wasn't always this happy. Kara came into my life after a lot of failures, lot of issues that went down. But, she has been the most consistent thing in my life. Each and every moment, making me strive to be a better person. And I don't mean to say that I am the best. But, I can say safely that I am on the right track. That is something you have to find. Look, it might be prohibited or something for you guys to date, but… Dating is not everything. To care for someone, you have to understand them as much as you can. Start to work on that. Keep your eyes set on the goal cause, no matter how much the path gets painful, you will make it. And in the end of the line, you will have those who care for you, right beside."

Teen Barry thought about it and gave a nod, seeing what his doppelganger meant. As he was about to say something, Kara walked back in, with her hand holding three boxes of donuts as her face held a smile, "Donuts!"

Both the Barry's had a grin as the zoomed near, taking a box each, starting to munch on the donuts. Teen Barry kept his eyes are Barry Prime and Kara, more and more feeling hopeful.

* * *

Few minutes later,

Inside the makeshift, Cortex, Both the Barry, Oliver were there, along with Kara and Thea as Caitlin waited with them.

"Umm… You know what they are trying to show us, Caitlin?" Barry Prime asked Caitlin.

Caitlin shrugged and said, "Well, our Cisco simply said to wait in here as he told he has a way to get them back."

Kara sighed and said, "Alright."

As the group stood there, a voice rang through the intercoms, "Umm... Guys, get over to the speed lab. We figured it out." Cisco Prime said through the comms.

Barry Prime shrugged at that and soon, the group were walking over to the lab where they usually test on Barry's speed.

As the group entered, they saw a chair in the centre with some apparatus beside it. Opposite the chair is a screen.

"What's going on, Cisco? What's with all the mystery?" Kara asked as she over to the two, who were working on the chair.

As everyone huddled around them, Cisco Prime began, "Well, as we were discussing how awesome it would be with two of Cisco's minds thinking as one…"

"A weird sight to imagine but go on." Thea chimed in response as they said that.

Teen Cisco nodded and said, "That was when… Cisco here realised what was wrong and why we were jumping to random timelines."

"And why is that?" Teen Barry asked.

"See, my powers work on a dimension based system. With that, if I have an object related to it, I can make a vibe projection, seeing events happen." Cisco Prime elaborated, "Cisco here on the other hand, has time based powers. These, though being different from mine, works in the same way. If, Cisco has a memory fragment, we can see what's happening in there, and with that, we can try and map the path they took to reach this timeline. So, I had this chair made to take use of his neural system, project what all the projections he sees, onto that screen."

"So, what you both basically discovered is that Cisco Jr. Here can use this chair, to have a vibe projection of the timelines they stopped in and through the chair, see it on the screen over there?" Oliver Prime summed up.

"Bingo!" Teen Cisco exclaimed, "As we go through each timeline, Cisco can make readings of the frequency in each world and with that, we can see the gap in the frequency values, calculating where my original timeline is in…"

The rest, looking rather confused, shrugged at the two Cisco's going full geek on them.

"Alright, let's get started then." Kara added in.

With that, teen Cisco sat down on the chair and closed his eyes, beginning to envision on stuff they saw in the most recent timeline… Star Wars.

The group kept their eyes on the screen as slowly, a blurry image began appearing as they looked onto what seemed like a war field.

* * *

 _"_ _This is not good…" the Cisco on the chair said as he was representing the first person view on the screen. What Cisco was seeing was heaps of ships, heading over to the Coruscant surface. The Empire taking back the world in force. The vison moved as he saw the warrior, Kara, buckling on a rifle in her hand, ready to head into the battle._

 _"_ _Cisco, Stay strong… We have to make this fight. We can't let all their sacrifices go in vain. Stay here and try your tricks. Get us the advantage." Kara on the screen said and she looked up onto the sky, seeing the rain of battle ships, painting the sky red. Kara, jumped onto a bike type vehicle which took off the ground, taking Kara onto the battle.  
As the Cisco who's view the group were watching began looking up on the battle, he saw how the vehicle Kara was on going past the battle ships with ease, with her blaster taking out every single one of them with ease. Her bike was heading to what appeared to be a bigger ship with an open top. _

_Cisco of that timeline seemed to have been working on hacking his way through the ship's defences using the computer in his hand when Kara's voice rang through the comms, "Cisco, there's too many!"_

 _"_ _Kara, I am trying to hack through the ship defences… But it seems like they have a rather… specific failsafe set up for our systems." Cisco responded in anxiety, his hands furiously working on the key board._

 _"_ _Maybe we can help…" A voice interrupted the comms channel with which, Cisco's hand movements stopped and looked up at Kara in the air who had paused in her spot._

 _"_ _Barry?" Kara's muffled voice came through the comms._

 _"_ _Hey Kara! Missed us?" Another voice came in through the comms._

 _"_ _Oliver?! You… You both are…" Kara continued on._

 _"_ _Well, not just us…" Barry's voice came through the comms and with that, the skies was lit blue as from the horizon came what appeared to be around 30 air ships._

 _"_ _What… What happened?" Cisco said through the comms as he looked at the new ships heading towards them. Their blasters aimed at the empire ships._

 _"_ _We'll explain later. Right now… We need to work quick. Kara, You head to the command ship. They have the chief commander for the quadrant in there, along with some newly developed weapon plans for the second Death Star. We have to take that ship now." Barry said through the comms._

 _"_ _Cisco, the ship has a rouge chip we placed inside. Bounce through the relay network and you should be able to get into the mainframe and download the data in the ship. We are going to need it badly." Oliver continued on as the blue ships rushed in closer and closer, decimating the Empire battle ships, going ahead and giving an easier path for Kara's Bike._

 _"_ _You better explain when this is all over…" Kara responded through the comms, with that, her bike resuming it's trajectory to the command ship._

 _The view the screen showed, one that of Cisco, stayed fixed in one view for a long time as all that was visible for the team watching was two pair of hand working through the servers with high intensity. In the end, all sounds calmed down as Cisco finally looked up, with Kara's bike coming out of an explosion, Kara jumping off of it, landing right next to Cisco's reconnaissance tent. And with that, more rebels landing on near the tent as the newly entered blue lit ships began slowing down. Only a few metres off, the ships landed and of each of them jumped out people. The rebels on this side rushed to the people walking out of the ship, seeing their lost loved ones._

 _As everyone got off, Kara and Cisco eagerly looked on as they saw one last ship in the end, it's hatch opening up. Out of the ship popped out two people. The vison on the screen got a bit misty as the team could see the Cisco on the screen tearing up._

 _The vison looked on as the two people on the ship stepped out. One looking like Barry and the other like Oliver. Kara had tears as she rushed into the two, her hands opening up as she jumped to kiss the Barry while the Oliver walking over to the screen, evidently hugging Cisco._

 _As the Barry and Kara wee done kissing, they moved to Oliver and Cisco as Kara asked the pressing question, "How did you manage to?"_

 _"_ _Well, the Empire never aimed on killing us. We all were more useful alive. On the battle, as we lost consciousness one by one, Barry and I tried to keep a bit of memory. When we woke up, we realised we were in what was an Empire armoury, held as slave workers. Given we remembered a bit, we realised that the empire managed to erase every one else's memories and used it to look for our weaknesses and secrets. We went undercover and began looking for ways to get our memory backs completely when we learnt that, each quadrant had a command ship, each one holding the memories of people taken from there…" Oliver elaborated._

 _"_ _So, that's what you wanted me to find in the main frame?" Cisco asked to which Oliver nodded and said, "We frankly had very few memories too… Most of our memories were instincts. My instincts of being back home to my mom and…"_

 _Barry grinned, moving closer to Kara and said, "My love for you… That's all it took to make the leap."_

 _"_ _Well, Try pulling off an hero act again and you will see the leaps I can take…" Kara grinned in a whisper._

 _"_ _I would rather fight beside you than go on my own alone again… My Girl of Steel." Barry smirked and with that the two kissed…._

* * *

The vison went off as back on speed lab, the team looked rather awkward as Kara had a grin and blush while both the Barry's looked embarrassed.

"So… Was that helpful?" Teen Cisco asked, wanting to avoid the discussion everyone had in their minds.

"Well… It was helpful for a while. I managed to get the frequency value difference which is about 700 Hz. But, for safety, we are going to have to move ahead onto the timeline you stopped in on before…" Cisco Prime responded.

Everyone stayed silent as teen Cisco sighed and said, "Alright, wire me in!"

Cisco Prime nodded following suit as the again blurred screen began forming images again.

* * *

 _And with that, the vison went back into a battle field, but this time, the one was on the ground. The vision was again of a person as the person whose vison it was pushing a stretcher into the tent, with Kara rushing in, "First Aid, Francisco?"_

 _The Francisco Karolina was referring to nodded as he took the shirt of the man on the stretcher off, revealing a fresh wound from bullets._

 _Karolina treated the wound as she asked, "How bad it is in there?"_

 _"_ _Pretty bad. I have been trying to see if anyone else needed the medical assistance and he was frankly the only one I found to have having enough strength to get here. It's a massacre out there…" Francisco exclaimed._

 _As Karolina placed a bandage, she exclaimed, "I don't know how many lives this war would take…"_

 _Francisco nodded and with that, a voice rang onto the room, "Medic! Need help!"_

 _Francisco and Karolina turned around as from the distance, they saw what was a Union Soldier carrying a Confederate one, running towards the tent._

 _As Karolina and Francisco opened the tent wide for the two running, with them getting close, Karolina realised who it was as she murmured, "Baron…"_

 _Baron, holding an unconscious Orton in his hand stopped in front of Karolina as he said, "Karolina, he doesn't have much time. We need to get him medical attention..."_

 _Karolina had tears seeing her brother fainted as she asked, "What happened?"_

 _"_ _The gun he was using clogged up, giving a massive recoil. I think he might have some damage in his head…" Baron tried to explain._

 _Francisco didn't wait as eh rushed to the corner, bringing out the makeshift moving bed. Baron placed Orton onto the bed and with that, Karolina and Francisco moved the bed to the end of the room. Karolina began treating Orton as her hand worked like clockwork, pacing much faster._

 _Few minutes of treatment later, Orton gave a huge gasp as he opened his eyes. Baron rushed closer to him, taking his right hand while his sister rushed to take his left._

 _"_ _You…" Orton gasped as his eyes fell on Baron._

 _"_ _Don't stress yourself. You took a heavy blow." Baron responded to him with a smile, holding on to his hand._

 _"_ _But… Why save me?" Orton asked._

 _"_ _Well, because you are my friend. I need you in the wedding…" Baron added in casually._

 _With that response, Karolina, Francisco and Orton looked confused as Karolina asked, "But… The war?"_

 _Baron gave a short sigh as she said, "Karolina, I love you to my life. And so it happens that I love my country. American. We all do. And no matter what side we are on this war, in the end… Aren't we all one and the same? Each day we make different opinions that each of us adhere upon, but isn't that what makes us American? Being different from our oppressors, taking up Truth and Justice? I know when I chose what I want to believe, I might have hurt you all… But, would it have been any better if I had lied about how I felt? Karolina, I don't want our relationship to be based on a lie… I know this war has brought a split between us, but when we reach the end line, what we have would be completely honest."_

 _Karolina and Orton looked surprised as his explanation as Baron turned to Orton and continued, "And, Orton… You are my brother first. Then a war opponent. As much as I deny it, you are the one who taught me what I know. And what you taught me says that I should respect the ethics and be fair, whatever be the situation. And besides, what kind of brother in law would I be if I left you there. And come on, you should check you gun before entering the field…"_

 _Baron had a smile as his hand held on to Orton. Orton had a smile as he pulled Baron closer, giving him an hug, "You are right… No matter which side wins, we are American in the end… And more importantly, we are a family."_

 _Baron nodded as he shot Karolina a sweet look. Francisco looked back as more soldiers began bringing in people, everyone helping each other without any inhabitation for the colour of their uniforms._

 _Karolina grinned as she rushed to the door with Francisco, with Orton looking at Baron as he said, "Go now… I'll see you in the end line."_

 _Baron nodded and with that, he turned around, his face holding a smile, knowing he has something to get back to once this all gets over._

* * *

The scene faded back on the screen as the teens and the Prime team looked confused at the sights on the screen they got to see.

"So, that was a timeline where Kara is Oliver's sister?" Thea asked to which teen Barry nodded.

"It was a short stop. We didn't get to see much." Teen Cisco added to that.

"Did it help, Cisco?" Barry Prime asked his Cisco.

Cisco Prime nodded and said, "Yup. We got a pattern. There's a similar 700 Hz difference in the Star Wars timeline and this. All we need now is for a right send off point to calculate your location using this pattern."

"Let me guess, you need the Cisco Jr. go back into the weird visions one more time, right?" Oliver Prime asked to which Cisco Prime nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Teen Cisco responded and with that, Cisco Prime hooked him back up, going into the third projection.

* * *

 _The screen showed a rather different visual. It was one of an arena. Weapons kept in a stand on the side as on the one end stood a man in black armour. Outside the ring sat on a chair a royally dressed woman._

 _"_ _We are assembled here to honour the request of the accused for a trial by combat." The Voice whom the vison belonged to, began. "Bartholomeus, you will face Sir Oliv'r and prove your innocence that you claim."_

 _"_ _I accept." Sir Oliv'r responded, taking a sword, standing there too reluctant but honour bound to fight._

 _"_ _I accept." Bartholomeus took the sword from the stands and took a stance reluctant too._

 _The man who's vision it was, moved near a gong, striking it and thus, starting the battle._

 _Things got intense as both rushed to each other, holding their sword firm as they swords clashed on, giving off a loud sound._

 _The two men fought as all the bystanders watched silent. As if this was one fight they never hopped to see._

 _At the beginning, Oliv'r seemed to have the upper hand, but in a swift move, Bartholomeus struck him with the hilt of his sword, knocking Oliv'r done. The fallen knight looked at his friend who stood above him, a sword pointed at his neck as Oliv'r said, "Go ahead… Prove your Innocence…"_

 _Bartholomeus looked at his friend and with that, his hand shook. He moved the sword away, tossing it onto the ground as he said, "I don't need to be innocent with the cost of my best friend."_

 _Oliv'r got up as he stood opposite Bartholomeus, knowing what would happen next. Lady Karin got up as she proclaimed, "With Bartholomeus failing to prove his innocence, he will face the punishment…"_

 _Before she could finish, a man… in the clothes of a peasant ran to the spot as he called, "Lady Karin… Bears are attacking our farming land."_

 _Lady Karin looked shocked as everyone, including Bartholomeus began rushing over to the spot._

 _Once there, they saw the sight. In the field, about three bears were roaming around, sabotaging all the corps on the field._

 _Oliv'r tried to jump into the field but a hand pushed him back. As everyone looked on, it was Bartholomeus who stopped Oliv'r._

 _"_ _I'll prove my innocence now…" Bartholomeus said, stepping forward, going onto the field as the bears noticed him. He stood there ready to face them._

 _"_ _Please… No… "Lady Karin's call was audible but Bartholomeus had a firm look on his face. He slowly got on his knees and slowly picked up a rope. He gave the rope a tug and with that, three arrows began shooting out nets aimed at the bear group, capturing them. Bartholomeus took the chance and rushed to a nearby tree and began digging on the ground. As everyone looked confused, Bartholomeus took out three spears and one by one, aimed them at the bears, knocking them out._

 _The whole mob looked baffled as with the bears out, Lady Karin rushed to Bartholomeus and hugged him tightly, checking for wounds, "You aren't hurt?"_

 _"_ _I am fine, my love! I have missed you…" Bartholomeus gasped hugging him._

 _Oliv'r took of his head helmet and said, "You were right, my Lord… You saved the village from the bears. Your science worked."_

 _Bartholomeus smiled and moved closer to him and said, "For you, I will always be Bart, my friend."_

 _Oliv'r smiled and the two hugged, just as the crowd cheered for Lord Bartholomeus…_

* * *

Teen Cisco got of the chair as the screen went back to static image. Everyone in the group looked at Cisco Prime as Kara asked, "So… Umm… You had…"

"Yup. I got the pattern. Ten minutes and I should be able to calibrate the goggles…" Cisco Prime said, looking for his counterpart.

"Well, until then… I am going to walk out of her just because I am really embarrassed!" Thea joked as she walked out.

Barry Prime and Kara couldn't help but have a smile, given the various versions they just saw in the projections. Each on portraying what seemed like an everlasting bond. Teen Barry walked over to the couple as Kara shot him a smile, "Everything alright?"

"Well, I just wanted to say to Barry that… I got what you meant." Teen Barry said with a grin.

Barry Prime smiled and said, "I am sure you are going to see through the hurdles too…"

"You know, I had to ask… Is Kara in your time?" Kara asked the teen.

"Well…" Teen Barry blushed, "She is fun…"

"I am sure she thinks the same way." Kara replied with a smile.

Oliver Prime and the teen version on the other hand, were standing together, but quite silent. "So…"

"So…" Teen Oliver responded.

"You going back home?" Oliver Prime asked straightforwardly.

"I don't know. I still have a few issues to sort out… But, I do see going back as an option…" Teen Oliver replied with a smile. He further asked, "You going to talk to your Laurel?"

"I… I don't see that happening anytime soon… But, I might have to give it some thought." Oliver Prime responded.

"I suppose that works too…" Teen Oliver responded.

Time flew past as both of the Cisco's came back into the group.

"Alright, we managed to recalibrate the goggles. It should help them move through the time stream easily." Teen Cisco added.

"But, this also means that they might never find our timeline again, given time is fluctuating at all times." Cisco Prime said to the group and turned to his counterpart, "Thank you so much for the design specs. They are going to help a lot."

"Come on… We are Cisco's. We are amazing as usual!" Teen Cisco said with excitement.

With that, the teens moved closer to each other as Teen Cisco put the goggles back on, as the Earth Prime team stepped back, looking at the three.

"Thank you so much!" The teen barry said as he began vibrating.

As the Prime team watched, the three teens began vibrating, a blue light starting to form and within seconds, the three were replaced by a blue puff of dust.

"Well, that was a fun visit! I am sure Karry Cisco is going to love this story." Cisco exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

Timelines ahead, World of Justice Academy,

Ray stood in the room, confused as Barry, Oliver and Cisco have been missing for more than 10 minutes.

As he was about to say something, considering the option of calling Dr. Wells in when a blue light came into the room and out of which, the three heroes were out.

"Where have you guys been? What happened? I looked on the City Scanner and you guys seemed to have completely disappeared. What went wrong?" Ray asked in a panicked tone.

Cisco took long breaths as he said, "You won't believe what it was like…"

Barry was glad to be back home and he turned to look at Oliver, only to see him walking out. Confused, Barry followed him as the two were out of the building, Oliver heading to the parking lot.

"Oliver! Wait…" Barry called out.

Oliver didn't respond until he got to his bike. Once near the vehicle, he reached for the bag inside and picked out a tablet.

Barry managed to catch up as he panted a bit asked, "What happened man?"

"I have something I need to show you…" Oliver hesitated.

Barry looked confused as he noticed the tablet, showing an image. Barry took the tablet and looked at the image. In the screen was a picture of a street cam, paused to a frame. The frame was showing what seemed like… a man in Yellow!

* * *

 **And that's it for the Part Two of the Two Part Event, Empire Strikes back! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, this chapter took humongous research and time and thankfully I made it within this week for you all as promised. Now, I would like to see you all participating in the competition and engaging with longer reviews and more stuff to discuss. Because, the more you provide feedback for the story, the more I can improve this story.**

 **Now, Time for the crossover special Trivia Question,**

 **Q. In the Power Girl and Flash Story, what is the name of the original Kryptonian dog that Kara Wells has?**

 **Leave your answer with a small explanation and if correct, you get to pick the poll entrant for the next update.**

* * *

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Barry and gang get a reality check as the impossible man he was looking for, finally became reality. Oliver faces an identity crisis as his past starts to catch up on him. Kara goes through turmoil as she is torn between family and destiny, facing an impending decision that might change her life all together. What does the future hold for the outcasts of Justice Academy. Check in next time, on another update of Adventures of Justice Academy!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	9. Sincerely, Akiatta! II

Hello Everyone!

Welcome to another edition of Sincerely Akiatta. Now, in the first one, it was more of a rant. But, I have decided to keep the title as a note specific chapter. This way, every 'Sincerely Akiatta' would be a direct note for you all to update on the story and happenings.

Now, as I have mentioned before, the story is on the break. But, I figured, for the whole year of the journey we had with the story, you all should get a small hint of what is about to come after the break.

Few minor additions, which I will explain more on the end.

Upcoming Updates of Adventures of Justice Academy:

3rd July 2017 – Year One: The Girl of Tomorrow!

17th July 2017 – Year One: Speed, Legacy and Family!

31st July 2017 – Year One: Walk along the History!

14th August 2017 – Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 1

28th August 2017 - Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 2

11th September 2017 - Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 3

25th September 2017 – Year One: Heroes Fall!

9th October 2017 – Year One: Legends Rise!

23rd October 2017 – Year One: Epilogue!

That's all for now. After 23rd October would be another break for the whole month and with at we get to Year Two. Now, the story would be having few format changes like I mentioned in the previous update and this is all going to happen in a gradual way. I do intend to write most of these chapters in advance so that I can balance the schedule and the update, but there is no hundred percent assurance. I am however going to give the best to make it on the schedule.

I can't wait two go ahead and show you all the stuff I have planned for this story and learn what kind of stories you guys like. I have been watching the amazing response I have been receiving for Power Couple and more importantly, Justice Academy, with many of you going over and showing your support over there too. Thank you so much for the love and affection this whole year.

Now, before signing off, Trivia Question. But, this time, it's a longer one. Above, I have given the titles of the upcoming chapter going from chapter 7 to chapter 15. Each title having a hint onto what would happen in the story and more specifically, the chapter. The Trivia task would be, every reader would give their theories for what they think might happen on each of the given chapters. The reviewer whose theories get the closest gets a very exclusive prize that would be revealed in the 3rd July Update.

Hoping to see all of you participating in the Trivia task and excited to see all your theories. Thank you so much for the love!

Until Next Time!


	10. Year One - The Girl of Tommorrow!

**Hello Everyone,**

First off, Brownie points. I am right on schedule. And hopefully, this will still for the foreseeable future. Welcome to what I consider, one of my best chapters/plotlines I have ever written.

Now, I posted some important story updates earlier this week and in an unexpected and rather sad twist, I had no response for it. I know the note chapters are not cool to read nor do they make it any good for the way the story looks. And I do am sorry for having that in. But, in all honesty, the chapter was essential. However, I do assure that would be the last note type chapter for this year (In the story's timeline that is…)at the least.

Coming back to the issue at hand, I know the story hasn't been the most consistent. But, a number of people who give their feedback for the stories are scarcely numbered and it makes it really difficult to write this story. And that is something I don't want to have to this story or the Power Couple. Both these stories have been my best work in my whole life and I don't want them to go own without a mark. Now, I know this might be a rude or rather unfair request, but here it is. To everyone reading this story and following it, please leave a review. The review is the only available way for me to see what you guys think and what works. Hopefully, many more of you would come ahead and show more feedback.

Finally, We have a new beta for both my stories. They would be working with me going on from the next update. So, if anyone feels you want any kind of changes to the story or the way it's written, please do leave a note in the end with your suggestions.

I have tried a very different approach with this chapter which is very new to me. Please to say what you feel about the new special format and tell me if you would like to see more special chapters like this particular one…

I hope you relish the journey with the Girl of Steel! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: The Girl of Tomorrow!**

It's been one week. One, freaking whole week since Kara was drafted into the DEO. And it's been the most brutal week in her whole time in the Academy.

Mostly because of one person in particular. Her apparent college-going sister.

Kara walked along the pathway from her dorm as she had her case files in her hands, walking to the Zeta tube, taking her to her location in National City.

* * *

…

* * *

 _As I was walking through the busy pathways, my mind was wavering with rather odd thoughts. Mostly on two or three specific events. Barry and Alex. It's been a week since he got into Star Labs with his bestie and he hadn't spoken to me since then. And Alex… I would rather not even dignify the thoughts I have about her._

 _As I walked, I couldn't help but notice how the people were eying me. In their eyes, I could feel fear. Probably, all of them would be thinking that all that fear in their eyes would make me feel more confident. But, weirdly enough, all I felt was guilt. Guilt for something that I had no control over. Frankly speaking, I don't want to whine my life over the fact that I ended up pushed back in my journey enough for my cousin to grow up into a superhero._

 _It's not my fault my cousin chooses to be a massive superhero for this world and frankly, given the chance, I would rather try and make a name on my own…_

 _Although seeing all the reactions I have been getting, it kinda makes me think that… Maybe Barry is scared of me too… Man, I was really hoping maybe one day…_

 _No, as much as I feel bad, I know Barry is the least possible person who would be intimidated by me given people are far more scared of him. Well, after Oliver that is. Come to think of it, for a guy with a compound bow and arrow, he does manage to give me the creeps. I should maybe talk to Laurel and see if I can train with the two. That way I don't have to depend on Alex in any way. There I said her name again. Damn it!_

 _With that, I walked onto the Teleportation spot which took me straight to my destination…_

* * *

 _Department of Extranormal Operations, National City._

 _As I stepped out of the Teleporter, I saw the ever-busy DEO. Agents working on their own particular tasks._

 _I walked along the hallway as on the other end stood the Director._

" _You are late, Supergirl!" Hank called out with an angry expression._

" _Classes were hectic. I tried my best to get in on time once they finished." I tried to reason, knowing it was a failed cause._

 _Hank just stared at me for half a minute and continued, "Just go to the Kryptonite room. Agent Danvers is waiting for you to start the sparring session."_

" _Director Hank, I am not sure if I want to be paired with Alex. We have some issues…"_

" _Supergirl. She is the best agent we have. You have to learn to work with her." Hank said with a stern tone._

 _I had nothing else to say. I hated myself for even being in here. In the presence of the one person who bossed me around and the other person who never did anything but lied about who she was._

 _More importantly, she hated being in the Kryptonite room. As much as it felt nice to feel what humans would feel like, being in that room always made me feel weirdly weak more and more each session._

 _I took the steps and switched into my DEO uniform going into the training room. Inside stood my 'sister', Alex Danvers._

" _Why are you late?" Alex asked in a pissed off tone, which oddly felt good._

" _I am not answerable to you," I replied simply to see her getting more pissed._

 _Alex had a stern look on her face as she picked up a long staff and said, "You are my training partner. That makes you answerable to me."_

 _I grinned and picked up a staff similar to hers and replied, "You lost your right to expect answers from me when you said all those things to me. For all I care, You are barely a part of my life."_

 _As much as I had the relief of saying those words, a part of me was feeling guilty for saying those words. But, in all ways, I was tired of letting her and her words affect me._

 _Alex was a bit taken back with my remark and that frankly helped a lot. I took a stance as Alex did the same._

 _With that, we began sparring. Alex jumped towards me with her staff, trying to place a heavy blow as I raised mine to defend her blow, "Why? If you really hate me that much, then why do my words have any effect on you, huh?" I asked as pushed her back._

 _I twisted my staff and attacked her as she blocked my move in response. While she might be the experienced, I was frankly, not in the best mood and at this point, I am only minutes away from slamming the staff on her head. But, weirdly, I was holding back._

" _What's the matter? You scared of me now?" Alex taunted, clearly seeing that I am pulling my punches._

 _I didn't want to go ahead and justify this conversation. I was tired of having her manipulate all sections of my life. With all that pent up frustration, I moved towards her. In a matter of a second, I began with a strike from above to her head, which she blocked. Not losing momentum, I struck her sides which she tried to dodge and I took the chance and hit her legs, dropping her down._

 _Alex fell on her feet as she grunted and said, "I have said sorry to you countless times! Why do you keep holding this against me?!"_

" _Because you left me all alone on a time I needed my best friend the most. You left me to suffer on my own feelings and you never even bothered to consider what would happen if you let me alone with Eliza in Midvale! You of all people should have known!" The frustration inside me came out in , as soon as I could see what I just said, I couldn't stay there anymore._

 _With that, I dropped the staff in my hand onto the floor, turning to the door and walking out. My mind going to that one particular night that changed everything._

* * *

 _Two Years Ago,_

 _I was around 16 years old that day… I was in the living room when I heard obsessive knocking on the door. I set the books I was reading, English grammar aside and walked up to the door. I opened it to see Alex on the other side, holding Eliza in her arms._

 _I let out a sigh and stepped closer and I could see both were drunk. And with that, I could guess what would have happened. Eliza would have gone to drink and Alex would have joined her later._

 _I was disgusted by the sight but, at this point, I was already letting them in and helping them onto the couch. While Eliza was completely sloshed, Alex was not. She got to her feet and followed me as I was walking up to my room._

 _As I was about to close my room door, Alex placed her hand on the door and said to me, "We need to talk…"_

 _I gave a look and sighed and let her inside. Alex walked into my room and sat on the bed. I went for the bean bag in my room and sat on it as Alex began._

" _I am tired of this… I can't handle this anymore…" Alex started._

" _That's supposed to be my line. You and Eliza are the ones who showed up drunk to the door in the middle of the night. Not me."_

 _Alex gave a look and continued, "I am moving to National City…"_

 _With that, I froze. Now, when I came to this earth, Alex was my only friend. We never had that sister relationship I hoped we would, but frankly, she was a great friend to me. But, ever since I managed to take care of myself more, Alex and Eliza began letting go of control. Each night, Eliza used to go to bars and clubs, getting drunk beyond her when Alex goes to stop her, Eliza manages to get her drunk too. And the worse part. Eliza never remembers anything she does after getting drunk. Now, I am sober but I am not old enough to take care of the two. Alex had always been the one to take care of Eliza. But, if she did move…_

" _Alex, you can't be serious. I… I can't handle Eliza alone!" I replied, my voice almost pleading._

 _Alex got up, her hand over her forehead as she said, "I don't care… As long as I am here, I am going to turn into a drunk like mom has… I don't want to ruin my life…"_

" _Alex, please… I have been trying to say to you… Please…" I pleaded. At this point, my plans were in ruins. "I can't stay here on my own… Please…"_

" _Kara, what are you going to do other than taking care of her? I mean, what do you even care about. You have no life, no future. Everything you do is constantly monitored. All you could ever do is be an assistant to some boring office head. That's all you are meant to do. I, on the other hand, have wasted most of my life on protecting you! I don't want to end up with an unforeseeable future like you have." Alex replied back to me._

 _As that moment, my heart sunk. I couldn't think of a response to what she was saying. But, in many ways, what she said is absolutely true._

 _Thinking ahead, I had nothing to my life going ahead. I was preparing to some life that I had no clue about._

" _But… This… This isn't fair…" I tried to reason._

 _Alex raised her hand as she tried to get on her feet and walked towards the door, "You already took my dad from me. Don't take my life now…" She finally added and walked out of my room._

 _With that, I felt my heart broken. Now, they were not my family, but there were the closest I could have had. And this is what they thought of me? A girl who took their husband and their dad?_

 _As tears formed in my eyes, my phone rang. I reached for my pocket as I looked at the screen. It as Clark. I tried to wipe my tears and picked the call._

" _Hello, Kara?" Clark asked on the other end._

" _Clark… How are you?" I asked back._

" _I… Your voice seems distressed. What happened?" Clark asked with concern._

" _Nothing… I was just watching a movie and it got emotional… What's up?" I lied._

" _Well, I just wanted to ask what you thought about the offer I gave last week. Like I mentioned, I am more stable now with my job and Lois is very supportive and is eager to have you here. I have also looked up some schools and colleges for you to enroll to… I can't wait to have you here. What do you say?"_

 _I fumbled for words. On the one side was the man who craved to have me be a part of his family, while the other side with a family that hates the fact that I remind them of everything they lost. Here I am, made to choose between those two, "Clark… I know you are very eager to have me in… But… El… Mom has been taking good care of me for ages and I want to be here with her…"_

 _As soon as those words came out of my mouth, my heart ached as I broke the heart of a man who loved me and had to stay away from me for years. Destroying all his excitement and dreams._

 _After a brief minute, Clark said from the other end, as if he had taken time to get some composure and replied, "I… I understand…" And with that, I lost my first shot to a happier life._

 _After that one night, Alex left the house the next day to a much confused Eliza. I had to lie to her that Alex is moving out to join college… One thing those two didn't know was the fact that, I had to give up on something that would have made my life better. But, right now, more than my happiness, I had a debt to clear._

 _I stayed back, helped Eliza go sober and get off her alcohol addiction. With Alex gone, it was hard for me to pretend to be a daughter to a family that I never belonged, but… I managed my best._

* * *

 _Present Day,_

 _After that painful conversation with Alex, I was walking over to the library in the Academy. I didn't bother reporting to Hank or Alex for that matter. As much as I would like to care, I didn't want to spend a moment there._

 _As I sat in the small meeting room, all to myself, not to be disturbed by anyone, I heard a knock on the door._

" _Who is it?" I called out in frustration…_

" _Umm… Barry Allen? We are in the same class. We went on the field trip to Metropolis…" Barry said through the door._

 _My breath paused for a moment. Barry! I quickly got on my feet as I adjust my hair. I couldn't help myself but look into one of the screens on the table to see if I looked good._

 _As I adjusted my glasses for one last time, I opened the door as on the other side stood Barry. His trademark smile, the pile of books on his hands, glasses on his eyes, and the most unusual, a box on the side._

" _I… I was wondering if we can finish our report on the Superhero Origins Report… We are a team, remember?" Barry asked hesitantly._

" _Yeah… Come in." I replied and let him into the meeting room. Oddly, my heart was racing with Barry and me in the same room, all alone. This was an unexpected twist to my day._

 _Barry had a smile and set the books and the box on the table. From the box came a squeak but Barry stopped it. He sat right opposite me as he began, "So… How was your Regiment?"_

 _I paused and said, "It was interesting… I…" Oddly enough, I could lie. It was horrible. Hank, Alex, DEO, National City… She hated everything about it._

 _Barry nodded and said, "I… I have to say this frankly… Today, I kinda went on this adventure and oddly enough, I missed you a lot. It would have been so amazing if you were with me… Us, I mean."_

 _I couldn't help but blush. So Barry did miss me... My heart was beating in excitement. I felt my stomach churning as if butterflies were flying all inside._

 _Barry, on the other hand, was blushing slightly. I took the time and looked into his eyes as he did the same to me. I could see that even though today was a fun day, something was off on his side. And in a weird way, I felt as if he could feel that I wasn't doing that good either._

" _Shall… we start?" Barry began hesitantly, looking away as he opened one of the notes._

 _I nodded and moved my chair closer to his. We both looked into the file as it had a gap for a paragraph._

" _So… Origins Report… What are we supposed to fill in?" I asked._

 _Barry adjusted his glasses and read the accompanying question, "In this task, we should discuss with our partners the story of what led you both to your current situation. After the discussion, you have to summarize as a team, explaining what you understood from the discussion."_

 _I gave a nod. Revealing my past didn't sound as exciting. But, with Barry, it didn't seem hard. However, before I could start with that, I had to ask one question, "I hope you don't mind me asking… But, why do you wear glasses? I mean… I wear them to avoid my X-Ray vision to work without my knowledge but why you wear those?"_

 _Barry laughed and said, "It's due to my speed. Since I am not old enough, there is a risk of my eyes taking damage due to the rapid movement and until I get more of a control of physique movement and my mental speed, I have to wear these glasses…"_

 _I smirked and began, "Well, I can get started. I am from the planet Krypton. One of its last survivors. I was set on a pod along with my baby cousin Kal-El and was tasked as his guardian. But, in transit, my pod got knocked off to a place called Phantom Zone. Years later, my pod managed to escape the Phantom Zone and I reached my original destination, earth. I was found my cousin, who was now, Superman. He took me to a family that he knew off and they helped me adapt to the earth conditions… Things didn't go well there and now, here I am to explore my future and possibly, my legacy…"_

 _Barry looked surprised at the explanation and began, "I was a normal kid. Until the night when a man like me, a speedster killed my mother. My dad got arrested for it and I was put into a foster home. As much as Joe had helped me with all my life, I am struggling with the fact that my father is in jail while the man who took my mother from me is… I figured out today that he is running free… Right now, I want to ensure that the day I face him, would be the last day I am away from my dad."_

 _I felt the reflex move as I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sure to would reach your goal…"_

 _Barry nodded, and we continued._

* * *

W _ith that we further discussed on and on for hours as in the end, I wrote down the final summary, "A superhero is defined by the journey. Every turmoil and every happy moment define what kind of people they are. From the start of their life to their end, everything is determined by the hardships they face and how they deal with them. From a public view, a life of a superhero is one of glory, but in reality, it is what it is… Completely human."_

 _Barry reclined back on his chair with a sigh as I rested myself, with Barry calling out, "That was great! Glad we finished on time."_

 _I nodded and replied, "I am so glad we were able to share these experiences… Honestly, you are really fun to hang out with."_

 _Barry smiled and reached for the box he bought and placed it on his lap and said, "I… I have something I want to confess…"_

 _I looked confused as I sat up, "What's it, Barry?"_

" _Well… I know this might be early or I might be pushing too far for something that might need more time… I… I like you. I like spending time with you. I like how you cheeks brighten up every time you talk about stuff you like. I like the moments when you let your hair loose, those blue eyes which look with all that curiosity…" Barry began._

 _I blushed as I was surprised. This was something I hoped would happen, but I never expected it to happen this soon. The guy I liked the most from the first day in this academy was expressing his feelings for her._

" _I got this… This opportunity to see what it might be like if I took the move. And honestly, it wasn't all great, nor was it bad. But, the one thing I learned that… No matter what, we both still are by our side to get through all of the troubles." Barry confessed as my eyes teared up a bit and my face having a grin._

" _Barry…" My lips mouthed in delight._

 _Barry smiled softly and passed the box to me. He further added, "I don't know if you remember this… This might be not something you would have given thought to… Recently, I took a run to Metropolis and found a monument, showing info on Krypton…"_

" _You…" I paused, wondering as I held the box in my hand._

" _Now… Like I said, today was a long day… But today is also the day, year ago, millions of miles away, a wonderful girl was born to this… amazing family. A beautiful girl who always has a smile despite her worries. And this is all but a small gift I could think off to celebrate that wonderful girl and how she became an important part of my life…"_

" _I.. I don't…" I fumbled as my mind was furiously calculating. Then it hit me. If I was back in Krypton, this day would be my birthday._

" _Happy Birthday, Kara…" Barry whispered as he smiled with a sweet look in his eyes._

 _I tried to speak as I looked at the box and Barry in succession as I felt the water drops on my cheeks._

" _Open it…" Barry suggested as he looked eagerly at me…_

 _I opened the box and inside was something that I never expected. I picked it up and held it in my arms as I looked at Barry with shock._

" _Donna told me how you love dogs… So…" Barry scratched the back of his head as he blushed a bit._

 _I looked more carefully at my gift. It was a soft toy of a dog. A white one with what seemed like a costume for a Kryptonian Dog. With the symbol of House of El. I pressed softly as the dog had a mechanical voice, giving a back._

" _I hope you like it…" Barry added in._

 _My eyes and my heart literally flooded in emotions as I placed the dog toy on the table and with that, I did the one thing that would be the best gift, looking back. I moved to the edge of my seat as my right hand reached for his collar. As he looked rather surprised, my eyes fixed onto his. Both of them emoting the only feeling that I and hopefully he had. Love. And Love was something I really need at this point in my life. And I am not going to allow anyone snatch that away from me. With that, my hand pulled his head closer to mine. Our breaths synced up as our lips got closer and closer, coming in contact in what would be… The most beautiful moment of my life._

* * *

 **And that's all for Year One: The Girl of Tomorrow. This was an unexpected chapter as you can see this wasn't what I mentioned in my last summary. And that is probably due to the fact that this was a last minute addition to the chapter list given I felt that Kara had the least character development as of yet.**

 **Small note, this chapter is set during the same day as the crossover happened. So, I hope it makes more sense with the references to Adventure.**

 **Now, coming back to the main topic discussed above, I have to point out again how reviews are still the best possible way for me to gauge your opinions. And I do accept that the story is barely on time and I assure to put all my effort to make it on time, starting from this chapter. Hence the timely update. Please do lend your support and leave any thoughts you have about the story, or the chapter or anything you want to say in your review. The more reviews you guys give, the more I would be motivated and the more the story would go to more new people, hence keeping the story alive.**

 **As for the Trivia question, I am still leaving the question open from the last note(Check Previous Chapter). Leave your theories for the chapter titles and as promised, you get really amazing perks on the story for that.**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Speed, Legacy, and Family! - Barry and gang get a reality check as the impossible man he was looking for, finally became reality. Oliver faces an identity crisis as his past starts to catch up with him. Kara goes through turmoil as she is torn between family and destiny, facing an impending decision that might change her life altogether. What does the future hold for the outcasts of Justice Academy? Check in next time, on another update of Adventures of Justice Academy!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	11. Year One - Speed, Legacy and Family!

Hello Everyone,

Starting off, I am sorry I am late. This was supposed to be Monday update and the delay has a justified reason.

Now, this chapter is different. As mentioned on my previous Justice Academy update, I have a new Beta. Phantom Prince. Do let me know in the comments if you enjoyed the beta work done on the chapter. I am super excited to work with my beta to make this story better.

Also, do show some love to his story, Flip a Coin. Maybe leave a review on his story, saying Akiatta sent you. ?

Second important thing… I have a facebook page that's solely dedicated to everything related to Karry. The page is called Karry Across Space and Time. Do check out the page by searching KarrySpaceAndTime on Facebook. It would be really amazing for the page and for me to get the support.

As usual, do ensure to leave your reviews on the story down below.

I hope you guys enjoy this update of Power Couple. And, Welcome Back! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Year One: Speed, Legacy and Family!**

Things had been extremely trying for Barry the past week, even more so than having superpowers normally justified. In a span of a day, the kid traveled across time and space, professed his feelings for the girl he had been crushing on for weeks, and found out the existence of the murderer who took his mother away from him.

Oliver took the chance to see what he was missing, what he had been taking away from his family, and what his future might hold for him. Meanwhile, Kara went from the angry girl to the happiest girl in the whole academy, practically skipping through the halls.

As their past loomed over them like a building wave, the three look forward to the bright future so close at hand… But will the past ever truly leave them alone?

* * *

Star Laboratories, Central City,

"Barry, you're going too hard on your body. Even with your regeneration, without time to rest, you could injure yourself severely at your pace...…" Caitlin called out from the observation deck as Cisco was excitedly watching his friend work the magic on the new Treadmill he designed.

"Mr. Allen, I think Ms. Caitlin is right. Any more strain to your physique and we could see some lasting effects." Wells warned through the comms in his wheelchair, his eyes sharp.

As the two said that, a voice came to the observation deck, panting with exertion.

"Cisco, what's my speed?"

"10 times your previous record! You da man!" Cisco said in excitement, inviting glares from Wells and Caitlin. "What, guys… He is a speedster. It's natural he wants to be faster…" He defended.

Caitlin gave a disappointed look as Wells simply shook his head and turned his chair, rolling out of the room. Cisco huffed and turned back to monitoring the Treadmill's condition...and Barry's too, that was also important.

Within a few minutes, Barry stopped as he panted furiously and said, "Cisco, can you see if you can reduce the friction on the Treadmill a bit more?"

"That would make so many hazardous effects to your body!" Caitlin said in a stern tone. Though being the eldest of the three, she found it difficult to have Barry or Cisco obey. And worse was how Cisco has become more resistant to her warnings with the presence of Barry making his confidence grow.

"You can up my Oxygen Intake with the face mask attached to the prototype suit. That should help me out avoid any negative side effects." Barry tried to reason.

Caitlin paused trying to keep her surprise from showing on her face. His suggestion was correct after all. It was sometimes hard to remember that Barry was far from dumb, given how often he put himself in dangerous situations.

"I'll… go and work on the updates." Cisco decided as he picked up his scanner, clearly looking to avoid the worried Caitlin.

Before he took two steps, however, the emergency alarms went off in the room.

Barry shot Cisco and Caitlin a look and rushed out of the room. Caitlin and Cisco ran towards the Cortex, knowing that Barry would need their help.

Within a few minutes, Barry was in the comms asking, "Where am I headed to?"

"Picture News. There seems to be an attack, possibly metahuman." Caitlin reported promptly, eying the local news alert.

"On it. I'll give you a description as soon as I reach the spot. Might help if you start on the database check…" Barry replied.

"Vibe at work," Cisco replied enthusiastically, immediately setting to his task with fervor.

"Vibe?" Barry questioned, darting around the highway.

"Well, I figured we would eventually need to alter egos…" Cisco replied with a grin, still working on the database.

Caitlin was more and more worried as she sat opposite the monitors checking his vitals as she said, "Barry, you are stressing yourself too much. You need to calm down. Otherwise, your metabolism might overcharge, and you'll pass out."

"Caitlin, I need to keep running or else…" Barry stopped himself from revealing what he knew. He stayed quiet, ignoring the expectant silence on the other end and soon, reached Picture News.

Inside the building, as Barry entered the newspaper office to find the interior looking like a tornado had gone through. Everything was a mess, upturned tables and papers lying everywhere, and there were no employees in the office. Except for one man lying unconscious on the floor in front of the editor's office...

As Barry skid to a halt in front of the man, he felt a weariness trickling in. He looked carefully as he spotted...no one? He shook off a nagging feeling to take a step closer to the body. "Activating the chest cam. Can you check if any vitals are…" Barry whispered.

No response from the other end of the line.

Barry pressed his chest piece as he moved closer to the man, observing him. The man didn't have any marks on him, no bruises or blood. If it weren't for the officer's condition and the alert, it would seem like a heart attack. "Seems like a murder…"

"Barry, there's heat signature detected in the building with you," Caitlin warned.

Before Barry could process the warning, he heard a phone ring on the other end in the lab, then turn off before the voicemail could kick in. Someone else was here. Barry flickered through the office, but found no one, returning to where the dead man's body was.

"Flash! You can't play smart with me…" Barry heard a voice behind him growl mockingly.

Barry cautiously turned around as he spotted the person who had spoken… The Man in Yellow, casually standing across from him, with an amused smirk. Lightning began to spark off of his suit as he realized what had happened. This was a trap.

"You…"

"What's the matter, Allen? Not so quick with your mouth, are you?" The man in yellow smirked.

Before his team could speak to him or ask how the man knew him, Barry turned off his comms and glared at the man opposite to him. "You… You killed my mother…"

"I thoroughly enjoyed it." The man said with a grin.

Barry couldn't hold it any longer. Lightning roared through his veins, and his entire world became focused on rushing at the man, the man who had killed his mother. Before he could make it halfway to his enemy, the floor began to spin, and Barry vaguely recognized the sensation of falling to his knees, darkness enclosing his vision...

* * *

Sometime later, Star Labs,

Barry slowly opened his eyes as he watched his surroundings slowly come into focus around him, wincing at the light invading his eyes. His head and body felt insanely heavy as if all of his energy had been leached out of him.

As he slowly tried to get up from his bed, a voice pushed him back down with brutal strength. "I warned you repeatedly. Now, look what happened!" Caitlin growled.

"Cait… Caitlin. What happened?" Barry tried to ask. His tongue felt leaden in his mouth, and a headache began pounding at his temples.

"Well, apparently, you running too much drained all the glucose content in your body or something like that, and just as you ran to Reverse Flash, you fainted," Cisco explained.

"Wait, then… How did I get back? How am I not...dead?"

"I believe you would want to find that on your own…" Dr. Wells rolled into the room with a tablet in his hands, a stoic look on his face as Barry managed to sit up in the bed, mercifully not being pushed down by Caitlin again.

As Dr. Wells passed the tablet, Barry saw the news and was astonished. It was, after all, a man in a yellow suit, a speedster, announcing himself as the Reverse Flash. As Barry tried to shift to the side, Barry felt a clenching pain in both his arms,

"Yeah. He broke them. And he showed your broken body in front of TV and left you lying there. Thankfully, we managed to reach the location using the tracker on your suit and were able to get you back here." Wells informed him. Barry swallowed as he saw his own body, twisted and mutilated, on the tablet and turned away.

"How… I heal… fast, right?" Barry followed up desperately.

"Yeah, given how much energy you lost… You won't have any speed for at least 2 weeks. And that's the best-case scenario." Caitlin said in a stern tone.

"I shouldn't have cut the comms… I have to go find him, I can't have no speed." Everyone stayed quiet, and Barry tried to clench his fists, only to receive a sharp reminder his arms were recently broken.

"There might be a different issue at hand. Your friend Arrow called. Something about a danger." Wells diverted, taking his tablet back.

Barry was shocked, but didn't hesitate, ripping off the detectors, placing his hand on the bed rail and walked towards the door, "Gotta find that guy…" He muttered to himself, limping out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, ARGUS Headquarters, Star City,

Barry teleported into the ARGUS Headquarters for the first time ever. As he walked into the building for the first time, he could feel the authoritarian feel in the whole place, so opposite to STAR Labs, but grounding him in the same way that Oliver did.

Barry walked over to one agent and asked, "Can you tell me where I can find Arrow?"

The agent simply gave an expectant stare, and took his comms, relaying, "Allen's here…" The agent made a gesture and returned to his work.

Barry looked surprised but before he could reply, Barry was led into the medical bay. As he opened the door, Laurel was there on the other side. Seeing Barry, she saw him and ran into his arms, tears flowing in her eyes.

"What… What happened?" Barry asked, trying to calm the girl down but instead making himself more panicked.

"Ollie… He was…" Laurel broke into fresh tears and began to recount her story.

An hour ago, Happy Harbor Park,

Laurel walked into the park archery range to find Oliver was there talking to the kids. Laurel smiled as she heard Oliver say to a small girl, "See that tree, hold the bow. Take a deep breath and go for it."

The girl nodded and took a breath. With that, she pulled back the string and fired at the tree. The arrow left the bow with a twang and the arrowhead buried itself in the center of the tree.

The other kids cheered as they swarmed around Oliver. Oliver smiled behind his hair locks as he helped every kid with their aiming, gently giving advice to those that got discouraged. Laurel was watching in the corner with a grin, seeing the ever-brooding Oliver Queen be adored by smiling children.

After Oliver helped everyone, he looked up at Laurel with a grin. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her hips, letting her lean her head against him. "You know, given how scared everyone is of you, these kids are really brave." She teased.

Oliver grinned and replied, "They're the only ones who don't judge."

"You should have called me sooner. I would have volunteered too." Laurel replied. From her first day in the academy, she knew Oliver volunteered at the local orphanage and helps those kids. Turns out learning to shoot things did wonder for one's mental state.

"I really wish I had." Oliver grinned and gave her a kiss.

Laurel kissed back with a smile on her lips. She had been noticing how Oliver has been spending lesser and lesser time as Arrow. He did disappear for a day with Laurel having no clue where he went, but… Since that day, Laurel noted a change.

"You mentioned you had a surprise for me," Laurel asked after the kiss.

Oliver nodded and opened his mouth, but as he was about to say something, his phone rang.

Laurel watched as Oliver looked confused and answered the phone, his expression falling flat after a few seconds. He went aside as he spoke to the person and came back after a brief minute. "Laurel, I have to leave. Can you…" He trailed off pleadingly.

"I'll get the kids back to the home," Laurel replied with a smile.

Oliver, despite looking worried as hell, gave her a quick smile and a kiss, grabbing his jacket and rushing off. Laurel shook off a sudden chill as she caught a brief look at his face. She watched the Arrow run off, and turned back to the kids, putting on a smile.

* * *

Present Time, ARGUS Headquarters,

"After I got the kids back to the orphanage, I got a call from ARGUS, saying that they found him. They're not sure if he's just unconscious or in a coma." Laurel cried onto Barry's shoulder as Barry stared down at Oliver. The only comfort he could still take was that his chest was still moving, slow as it was.

He turned to the agent in the room and asked, "Do you have any clue who might have done this?"

"We would be investigating, but as of now, we just want to ensure that our former agent hasn't given any confidential information." The agent reported.

"Wait… Former Agent?"

The agent nodded, "Arrow resigned a week ago. He relinquished all his privileges and agreed to co-operate through the closing processes. He mentioned something about a new life."

"A new life?" Barry said in confusion. He got up on his feet as he reached for Oliver's jacket. As he tried his best to open the jacket zipper with his broken arms, Laurel took the jacket and opened it.

She reached into the jacket and out what looked like train tickets to… Star City?

Half an hour later,

Barry and Laurel waited anxiously, doing little more than watching Oliver, hoping against hope that he would wake up. Oliver finally opened his eyes and groaned, looking at his surroundings blearily.

Seeing his friend finally wake up, Barry rushed to his side with Laurel on his heels "What happened?" He asked with concern.

"Barry…" Oliver muttered harshly, struggling to form words. "Kara is in danger... You have to go. Now!" Oliver got out. The effort was clearly incredibly taxing, and his brow was already beaded with sweat.

Barry's throat went dry and his stomach dropped out. "What… What happened to Kara?" He asked desperately, resisting the urge to run off immediately.

"I… She called me, worried about you, said something about the man in yellow holding your body in Live TV. But, as she was saying to me, her voice got distorted and I heard a scream. I left to get to National to see what happened, but before I could get there, I was attacked by this…" Oliver paused as he hesitated, "I was attacked…"

Barry struggled to his feet as he gave Oliver and Laurel a determined look and ran from the room, still moving at human speeds. Laurel stepped closer to Oliver's bed and asked, "Ollie, what were you going to say to me before you left?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment and said, "I… Nothing. Nothing whatsoever." Oliver lied. Laurel didn't push him. When he was ready to tell her, he would. Hopefully.

* * *

A few minutes later, Department of Extranormal Operations, National City,

Barry struggled as he shuffled out of the teleporter tube. He didn't even bother asking for directions, and he felt a flicker of power fill him. He jolted forward, rushing through the halls.

As various agents spotted an unfamiliar boy running along their corridors with surprising agility and anxiety, they began to follow along, readying their weapons. But, before anyone could catch on, Barry reached the room he was looking for.

As he stood in the Kryptonite room door, he saw a woman leaning over Kara's comatose body, her uniform identifying her as an agent, but Barry's gaze was drawn to the pulsating purple creature attached to her chest. The creature was oddly plant-like, but was clearly not on this Earth, and was clearly not doing anything good.

As Barry reached for the handle to open the door, a hand clamped itself on his shoulder, pulling him away from the door with robotic strength. "Kid, what you're is trespassing. Please leave or else we will have to call the Academy." Hank Henshaw warned grimly.

"Try me!" Barry retorted, wrestling his way out of Hank's grip and he flung open the door, rushing to Kara's bedside in an instant.

Alex tried to shove him away from Kara, but Barry dodged her and managed to get her away from Kara, his eyes wild.

"What the hell is this? Who are you?" Alex pulled out her gun, leveling it on Barry, stepped in front of Kara protectively, unsure of whether the plant was messing with her invulnerability.

"What have you done to her?" Barry shrieked, looking ready to tear the DEO apart if he didn't get answers.

"Why would I do this to my sister? Who the hell are you?" Alex shouted in confusion.

Barry didn't reply, putting her out of his mind entirely after finding out she wasn't a threat. He bent down closer to the unconscious Kara and took her left hand, trying not to notice how cold and limp it was. As he gripped her hand, he felt an odd tingling over his skin, and his attention was finally brought to the glowing Kryptonite emitters on the side of the bed.

The moment was ruined as Hank burst into the room with a small army of agents, weapons at the ready. "Leave now, Flash," Hank ordered.

Barry didn't reply, feeling a slow rage bubble inside him as he continued staring at the Kryptonite emitters, and turned back to the agents who all assumed that they knew what they were doing.

In the space of an instant, Barry was gone, and Kara's bed had disappeared with him. Everyone burst out into murmurs, and people tried to move outside to find where he had gone to, but Barry reappeared in a flicker of lightning. "Get some aspirin to the Photo Development lab that you have here." He ordered. "I don't want to waste time looking for some." Then he was gone again.

Hank, Alex, and the rest all rushed to the Photo Development lab, aspirin in hand. They didn't know much about the Flash, but he was powerful, and apparently didn't wish to harm Kara. Best to do what he wanted.

The Photo Development lab was bathed in a red light, and Kara's bed lay at the center of it, Barry holding her hand and staring intently at her sleeping expression. The most notable aspect was the utter lack of the Black Mercy on her chest.

Without speaking, Barry took the aspirin tablets from the agent that had retrieved them, crushing them into a glass of water and gently raising it to Kara's mouth. After a few sips, Kara's eyes fluttered open

"Kara… Kara…" Barry tried not to sob with relief, tears filling his eyes as he hugged her tightly, actually making her wince, but she didn't tell him off and curled herself into his arms. "Kara, what happened? Oliver said…"

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Kara muttered, burying her head in his chest. The room was silent for a few moments until Hank spoke up in disbelief.

"How...What did you do?" They had been trying for hours to remove the Black Mercy, but this kid did it in mere seconds.

Barry shot the DEO agents an angry glare, still not letting go of Kara. "You would probably know if you actually spent any time talking to her instead of ordering her around." He hissed. "Do you even know what a Black Mercy is?"

No one responded to the Flash's sudden rage, staring at him dumbfounded as he continued. "I can't believe that you would risk her life with your utter lack of knowledge about Kryptonian physiology. Didn't you wonder why a freaking plant was able to get its teeth in her when everything else on the planet can? That's because it was designed to be used against Kryptonians, and let me guess, you thought that using Kryptonite on Kara would help you remove its grip on her?"

"Yes?" One of the scientists said hesitantly. It was the wrong thing to say, and the man who had spoken won himself the enraged eyes of Barry Allen.

"Do you know who else thought of that? The guy who designed the damn thing. That's why he made it so that Kryptonite would make it stronger."

"So then, the reason you brought her to this room…" Hank muttered, glancing at the red light surrounding them.

"Yeah, red light has a similar frequency to the radiation of a red sun. All the benefit of getting the Black Mercy removed from Kara without the downside of killing her." Barry bit out.

People began to filter out of the room, seeing as Barry was not a threat and had actually done their job for them, leaving it down to just Barry, Kara, Hank and Alex.

"You never answered my question." Alex brought up, still staring at Barry suspiciously, though now for a different reason, seeing how tenderly he was holding her sister.

"I don't have to answer to you." Barry shot back. She might be Kara's sister, and this may have been where she operated, but given how much of a risk they had put Kara under, Barry didn't even give a passing thought to acting politely.

Alex looked pissed and stepped closer to Barry threateningly. "Step away from her, or I swear…" She ordered sternly.

Kara pulled away from Barry slightly. "You have no right to talk to my boyfriend like that." She said in a weak tone, more from exhaustion than from the experience.

"Boyfriend!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"Boyfriend…" Hank muttered as if trying to recall something.

"Boyfriend?" Barry looked down at Kara in confusion, a giddy feeling filling his chest as she stared down Alex resolutely. Did he just hear that right? Was he Kara's...boyfriend?

* * *

Meanwhile, Unknown Location,

The room was dark, with nothing visible, owing entirely to the near-complete absence of light. The only thing saving the room from the total darkness was a table in the center that had a slight glow to it, just enough to be visible, but not enough to see the faces of anyone who stood nearby.

The silence and stillness of the room were broken by a door creaking open, two people stepping inside; a man and woman. From the brief light of the outside, one could see the man was surprisingly youthful, though a mask covered his face, whereas the woman was very distinguished.

As the two walked to the table, a harsh yellow light filled the room for a brief second. When the light faded, there was another person there, surprisingly neither the youthful man nor the distinguished woman.

Despite the lack of light, there was a definite feeling of victory and amusement in the air, and each person placed an item on the table that was of particular importance.

The man in yellow placed a badge on the table, one that had previously belonged to the now deceased Editor-in-Chief of the Central City Picture News. The other man placed a soft piece of fabric on the table, a blood stained green hood. The woman placed a glowing hunk of green metal on the table.

"I see things went as we planned." The man in the mask said with the grin.

The woman nodded and said, "Soon, my army would be ready to go ahead with the invasion. Good timing though…" The woman thought about it for a moment and added, "Deathstroke."

Deathstroke grinned behind his mask. "Have to say, it was so nice to see and destroy Oliver's dream. You took care of the speedster with ease…"

The woman nodded and said, "True. We would have gone ahead with our old plans, ending nowhere fruitful. Your plan is a brilliant one, Reverse Flash."

Reverse Flash grinned and said, "Astra… It's not over yet… Something seems off. You sure your niece…?"

"Don't worry. I planted the doubt in her mind. It's just a matter of time before she sees which side is right. And with her in our side, everything would be...how do you humans put it? A piece of cake." Astra finished with a grin as the other two nodded their agreement.

"What about the Arrow?" Reverse Flash followed up, a frown marring his face.

Deathstroke's face has a smirk behind the mask as he picked up the hood and out of which he pulled out a hair, "Already working on the Antidote. With that ready, we should be able to proceed as planned."

Reverse Flash nodded and replied, "As per planned. Iris will go ahead and join Picture News. Everything is right on track."

"They have no clue what's heading towards them…" Deathstroke smirked. A feeling of euphoria surged through the three and they broke into peals of laughter, filling the room with the sounds of their madness.

* * *

 **And that's all for Year One: Speed, Legacy and Family!**

 **Now, coming back to the main topic discussed above, this chapter incorporates the changes that I had mentioned a few chapters ago and I would really like it if you leave your response and your thoughts in your reviews. The more interactive you are, the easier it is for me and my beta to improve.**

 **As for the Trivia Question, the previous question about the theories stays active. It is a bit weird to see no attempts. Well, the prize that was supposed to be one Original Character, fully made with your input, making a cameo(Or an extended role if it's an intriguing character.)**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Walk Along the History – Kara, Barry and the whole gang face a new tremor as Oliver's and Barry's secrets are out. Rules have been broken and there would be repercussions for that. What punishments would they face? Will the gang endure the struggle? Find out next time in another update of Adventures of Justice Academy!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	12. Year One - Walk Along the History!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Again, Apologizing for being late. This was supposed to be Monday's update and here it is on Saturday (For US readers that is.). Now, I have some very important news in the end of this chapter and I hope it works out all well.**

 **Small note, in the last chapter, I had a accidental typo where I mentioned Alura. It was supposed to be Astra. Sorry about that.**

 **Important thing… I have a facebook page that's solely dedicated to everything related to Karry. The page is called Karry Across Space and Time. Do check out the page by searching KarrySpaceAndTime on Facebook. It would be really amazing for the page and for me to get the support.**

 **Please your thoughts and suggestions on the reviews. My beta, PhantomPrince has been working fabulously on the story. Please do show him some love in his story by checking it out nad maybe leave a review in his story, saying Aki sent you! xD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this update of Justice Academy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year One: Walk Along the History!**

Justice Academy was almost never silent, as one would expect from an institution composed almost entirely of teenagers. There was always someone shouting, someone training, some guy with a guitar that thought he could play well. It was a given, a constant. Things were never quiet at Justice Academy. If it was, then something was about to go seriously wrong.

As to whether or not that was the case now depended on who you asked.

Every student enrolled at Justice Academy had been crammed into a large room, the sea of teenagers sitting silently in front of the Dias, where an equally somber panel of trainers and teachers were seated, waiting.

The only sound that pervaded the room was the steps of the Academy Head as she took her place in the middle of the Dias. "First things first," She began, "It is wonderful to see all of you gathered together, though I wish it was under better circumstances. While we will get to the main reason for our gathering in a moment, I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that the International Justice Tournament is going to be started in two weeks, with Justice Academy having the honor of hosting this year."

Most of the students relaxed, hoping that this was nothing more than a school assembly for the Tournament. It was one of the biggest events of the school year, with four academies each selecting two groups of students and having them compete in a Battle Royale of epic proportions. It was suspected that the televising of the event covered fully 50% of the expenses for each school, a truly outrageous sum.

But the Tournament wasn't just a big deal for the staff. The teams that won had their college expenditure completely managed by League members, and there were whispers that the Champions were put forward as possible candidates to joining the League itself.

"I expect all our participants to enroll themselves with their team name to our organizer by Monday. I intend to see us as the reigning Champions this year!"

The room practically exploded with joyous energy, and people were already moving for the exits, assuming the assembly to be over. "Do not leave." Courtney ordered, her voice becoming cold. The students immediately froze and moved to their seats, sensing the changing atmosphere, once again silent.

"We are here," Courtney began, "To deal with a violation of the rules by some of our students. As we are a place of fairness and justice, not just on the streets but in our rules as well, we will be exploring why they felt it necessary to break the rules, as well as hearing their request for the rule in question to be changed."

The spell of silence was broken by her words, and people began frantically whispering to one another, confused and questioning. The Head raised her hand, and silence once again reigned. She turned her head to Courtney and nodded. The other woman stepped up beside the Head and cleared her throat.

"We begin the procedure with the standard recounting of the violation committed." She said formally. "Teddy?"

The man in question stood and fished a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, taking a few awkward seconds to unfold it and smooth out the crinkled paper. "One week ago, after Ms. Kara Danvers was attacked by a Black Mercy, Mr. Bartholomew Allen showed up to her regiment and displayed intimate knowledge on Kryptonian physiology and history that was not deemed fit for public knowledge, and the two admitted to being in a romantic relationship, thus violating the third rule of Student Contact."

"And the charge against Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance?" Courtney prompted.

"While the incident was reported, Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were spotted together in the ARGUS facility in Star City in a rather…compromising position. Further investigation led to the discovery that Mr. Queen had used his influence to have Ms. Lance enrolled here in the first place, thus violating many of the Academy rules."

No one dared laugh, even hearing the bluntly implied position that the famous Oliver Queen had been found in.

"Alright, we now begin the session. Call in Oliver Queen." Courtney continued.

The sounds of tires moving over the floor filled the room as Oliver Queen rolled himself up to the Dias in a wheelchair, head held high despite the various injuries that marred his face and probably made it difficult for him to move at all. He moved to the empty space designated for him and nodded both to the panel and the students.

"Good afternoon." He greeted casually.

Courtney nodded back at the archer. "Oliver, would you like to say anything before we proceed?"

"Yes, I would like to bring in my lawyer to represent me."

Now people laughed, and many comments were exchanged that Oliver must have been hit even harder than anyone had thought.

"Oliver," Courtney said hesitantly, "You do realize that this isn't an actual court. It's just the Academy deciding what to do about the rule violation."

Oliver nodded and leaned forward. "I know, ma'am, but…Laurel is studying law and she doesn't get much time to practice. I hope you don't mind."

Despite the fact that he was whispering, every student clearly managed to hear what he had said, and erupted in laughter for a different reason now, a crooked grin growing on Oliver's face at the noise.

Courtney sighed and muttered something she was glad the students couldn't hear. "Alright. You may have her be your… _attorney._ "

Oliver's smile widened as Laurel marched up to the Dias, dressed as formally as anyone had ever seen her, even carrying a briefcase with her. She bowed to Courtney, then did the same to the panel, and finally stood beside Oliver after leaning down and pecking him on the cheek.

"Moving on. Mr. Queen, you do realize that you have been charged with having broken our Academy's rules and have gotten involved with one of your fellow students, correct?"

"That's right, ma'am." Oliver agreed diplomatically.

"And do you accept your guilt in the face of these charges?"

Laurel placed a supportive hand on Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver smiled gently. "If being with someone that makes me a better person is a crime, then yes, I'm guilty. And I don't mind being guilty."

The students became louder, even the trainers leaning over and whispering harshly to each other.

"Silence." Courtney ordered. She turned towards one of the trainers. "Ted, you are the supervisor for the boy's side. Tell me, what kind of student is Oliver?"

Ted grunted and shot Oliver an unreadable look, his face becoming blank. "Well, ma'am, we all know who put the whole school in danger." He said simply.

"Ted, no…" Sonia tried to whisper to him. Though people had not forgotten the tragedy, everyone also knew enough to not blame Oliver. But if Wildcat himself was blaming Oliver…

Oliver's expression went slack, and it was clear that Laurel was doing her best not to lash out against the man. In the crowd, Kara laid a calming hand on Barry's arm, seeing the agitation on his face.

"Ted, your judgement is biased." Courtney said firmly. "I am going to request a census from the tutors. A show of hands for anyone who thinks that Ted is being fair."

None of the tutors raised a hand. A few looked conflicted, a few concerned, but none moved to support Ted.

"I suppose that settles that." Courtney decided. She turned back to Oliver. "Now, you are calling for the Academy to revoke the third rule, is that right?"

"That is correct, ma'am." Oliver raised his chin confidently, fixing Ted with a look of utter disgust.

Courtney nodded. "Barry Allen and Kara Danvers, please join your friend."

The two could have been beside Oliver in an instant, but now was not the time for showing off. Murmers rippled around the crowd at the two slowly walked onto the Dias, their linked hands held casually between them for the rest of the school to see.

"Alright," Courtney continued. "Please elaborate on why you four feel the rule should be revoked."

There wasn't a moment of indecision between the four, and Kara separated from Barry to step forward. "Ma'am, I'm aware that these rules were established following a time of great hardship for our academy. But…forbidding people to show the most basic and human emotions goes against what this academy stands for. We are heroes, not soldiers." She turned to face the crowd of students. "And while we are here to become better heroes, I hope that we can also come out of this as better people. Part of being human to decide it's worth the risk to fall in love, and believe me, as someone who has tried every day to be more human, that is one of the biggest advantages."

Barry walked up beside her and took her hand again. "We know it's a risk, ma'am, but…aren't risks what make us strive to be better and better? Am I correct, Mr. Alan?"

Alan looked startled as everyone's gazes turned to him. Clearing his throat, he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Mr. Allen is right. Risks make us strive to be better, both as people and as heroes." The trainers all nodded approvingly, but the scowl on Ted's face became more and more pronounced.

Barry tried his best to keep his face neutral, but couldn't quite suppress a smirk. "All we ask is…Is that rule in anyway necessary?"

Once again, whispers started up. Though none of the four being accused were particularly loved by the student populace, they made sense, and more than a few students hesitantly made their way closer to people they had been purposely avoiding all year.

"Silence." Courtney again ordered, a thoughtful look on her face. Seeing her opportunity to press the advantage, Laurel stepped forward.

"Ma'am, we have presented our arguments for you, and we believe in your judgement. Whatever you might decide, I firmly believe that it will be for the ultimate good of Justice Academy. I rest my case."

"Setting aside Ms. Lance's obsession with treating a disciplinary hearing as a court hearing…" Courtney stressed, making Laurel color slightly, "The defense did lay forth some interesting points.

The entire hall held their breathes as Courtney paused, likely just as much for dramatic effect as anything else. "Taking this into consideration…I hereby declare the rule against dating invalid. In all honesty, it was a stupid rule made out of fear and paranoia. We knew even as we made it that it would be questioned. The sad thing is…No one has had the guts to raise an argument against it for all these years, until now. I take the chance to applaud you four for taking the stance against it and standing firm."

The four exchanged excited glances, grins growing on their faces, while the trainers looked more bored than anything else. The only one upset was Ted, who was sulking off to the side, Sonia keeping an eye on him…just in case.

The student populace was completely silent, even without having to be ordered to be so. Heat simultaneously rushed to everyone's cheeks as they realized they had blindly been following a rule that even the administration admitted was stupid, all because they didn't have the courage to challenge them.

"Now, having said that…" Courtney continued. "Though rules can be stupid, they are still rules, and you four broke them. As such…" Courtney scribbled something on her notebook and signed it with a flourish. "In keeping with my responsibilities as the head of this Academy, I hereby rusticate the four of you. You have two weeks to finish your pending work and hand in any and all Academy property over to the administration. From here on out, you are banned from attending classes as well. Dismissed."

Gasps of outrage went through the crowd, and a spark of pleasure showed itself in Ted's eyes, though his face remained composed.

"That is so unfair!" Ray protested, looking ready to jump up on the stage, only to be restrained by Donna, who looked no less upset. Every trainer was equally shocked, so shocked that they didn't even chastise Ted for going into what looked like the beginnings of a victory dance.

"If you have a problem you can join them too." Courtney suggested mildly. "Frankly, I love writing rustication forms and am quite tempted."

"Ray, keep quiet." Oliver hissed, his face obscured behind his long hair.

"But…" Donna tried, words failing her.

Barry gave Ray a sharp look, and shook his head in a gesture so minute it would have taken a master of cold reading to notice it. Or have been Barry Allen's roommate for several weeks. Ray nodded back, a moment of understanding passing between them.

"If…If that's the judgement, then we accept." Kara said solemnly, her face stony

"Very well then." Courtney smirked slightly. "Court adjourned."

The room erupted in noise.

* * *

 **Sometime later, Office of Head of Justice Academy,**

"Kara, is anyone around?" Barry asked, locking the door behind him. Kara briefly took off her glasses and ran her eyes around the room, face tight with concentration, then shaking her head.

"We're all clear. Courtney?"

"Everything went as discussed. Well done you four, you could have been actors." Courtney complimented. The four expelled students tried not to look embarrassed at the praise, and Oliver stood up, stretching and sighing in contentment.

"Man, that chair is _not_ comfortable." He muttered, swiping his hair out of his face.

"I'm not sure we should be hiding this from everyone else." Barry brought up, face conflicted. "I mean…Stronger together, right?" He looked over at his girlfriend (still somewhat shocked that he could even call her that) and she nodded at him, a dopey smile on her face.

"That was so incredibly corny." Oliver muttered.

"I think it's sweet." Kara defended. "And this from Mr. 'Can-my-girlfriend-be-my-attorney'?"

"Getting back on topic," Courtney redirected firmly. "You don't need to worry, Mr. Allen. Once the time is right, we will let your friends know, and from there we will move ahead. Right now we have more pressing matters."

Everyone nodded, their faces becoming serious. "Right," Oliver continued. "My source told me that one of the opposing teams in the Tournament is a mole and are planning on eradicating every superhero."

"And now that we've been expelled, we can go into stealth mode." Kara would have grinned at any other point in time at finally getting to be sneaky, but the situation was too serious.

"I won't lie to you, this situation is dangerous." Courtney warned. "We will not be overviewing you, every move you make will be your own, and you will have to live with the consequences. When you see the slightest hint as to who the mole is or what their plan is, we need to move."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Kara finally grinned. "Baby steps…"

* * *

 **And that's all for Year One: Walk Along the History!**

 **Now, I know this chapter is really short and doesn't have much content. But, this chapter is basically a holder chapter leading to the three chapter mega arc, Justice Tournament. And with that, The important announcement would be… The update schedule is updated. This change is to make sure that I can adjust to the schedule and make sure every chapter is worth your reading time.**

 **The updated time would be, Upcoming Updates of Adventures of Justice Academy:**

 **28th August 2017 – Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 1**

 **11th September 2017 - Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 2**

 **25th September 2017 - Year One: Justice Tournament! Part 3**

 **9th October 2017 – Year One: Heroes Fall!**

 **23rd October 2017 – Year One: Legends Rise!**

 **6st November 2017 – Year One: Epilogue!**

 **As you can see, the chapters are moved two weeks forward to make sure I make everything on time. Do let me know if this would be a good schedule in your opinion.**

 **As for the Trivia Question, the previous question about the theories stays active. Well, as mentioned before, the prize would be one Original Character, fully made with your input, making a cameo. (Or an extended role if it's an intriguing character.)**

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Justice Tournament: Enter the Contenders - The International Justice Tournament Kicks off. The four main academies convene at Mount Justice as Kara and Gang prepare to take the final gamble to find out who the mole is and what their plan is. Will our heroes succeed in their mission, or will they lose everything they have while the whole world watches. Find out more in the next updated of Adventures of Jsutice Academy, Featuring Streaky, Fastest Hound Alive!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	13. Justice TournamentEnter the Contender!

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Please your thoughts and suggestions on the reviews. My beta, PhantomPrince has been working fabulously on the story. He has done some great work in this particular chapter too. Please do show him some love in his story by checking it out and maybe leave a review in his story, saying Aki sent you! xD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this update of Justice Academy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Year One: Justice Tournament - Enter the Contenders!**

On the other side of the mountain was the completely renovated Justice Academy. It had taken quite a bit of manpower to repair in just two weeks, but it went much quicker when one considered that several of the metahumans who had gone into construction had had their lives saved by a member of the Justice League, they had no shortage of workers willing to help at a discount.

Within the Academy grounds, students were rushing about, doing their allotted jobs. Some were cleaning the school of the various scorch marks and cracks that were the natural result of having so many metahumans on campus, while others oversaw the hanging of decorations to welcome the other schools.

Others…others were preparing for combat.

It was time for the Justice Tournament.

Safely ensconced within the Team Room, six would-be heroes were getting ready for their mission. Laurel and Kara were separated from the rest, changing into their Tournament outfits, while Oliver tapped his foot just outside the changing room door.

The emerald archer wasn't dressed in his normal combat outfit; instead he was wearing a variation of the traditional Tournament outfit; essentially a blue full body jumpsuit with the letters JA emblazoned on the chest in white. Every student got a variation on the basic outfit to suit their needs, but Oliver had not gotten permission to put a hood on his, to his frustration and everyone else's amusement.

"Guys, we don't have a lot of time." He said impatiently. "We only have an hour until the other teams get here." His fingers ran over his bow, testing to make sure he could draw it easily and quickly from the new holster on his back. Stupid Tournament outfits…

Oliver heard something go _thump_ within the changing room, and Laurel cursing. A grin curled its way onto Oliver's face at the familiar sound. "We'll be out in a minute! No delays from this end." Laurel called out.

The archer rolled his eyes fondly and walked away from the door to where Barry, Ray and Donna were seated. Laid across the table between them were paper records of the last fourteen Tournaments and its participants, which they had rigorously studied over the past several days. Searching for the information online would've been easier, but there was always the possibility of one of the other teams hacking in and seeing the suspicious amount of preparation they were doing on what was supposed to be a friendly competition.

"Alright guys let's go over the plan from the start." Oliver said, looking over to Barry who nodded disappeared in a flicker of lighting. The teenager quickly returned with a whiteboard and a marker, on which he quickly separated into four sections.

"Okay… Over the tournament, we have four schools. Justice Academy, the Lantern Scouts, the Magic Society and finally, the Legend. Each school is bringing in one team, each with four people and two substitutes. Now, as per our information, we know one of the four teams is really a batch of infiltrators who have something huge planned for the event finale. Luckily for us, we have two events, Combat and Deduction, before we get to the Team Battle."

"So basically," Kara yelled from the dressing room, "We're Gryffindors, and we need to find out who the Slytherins are."

"What about the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?" Barry asked his girlfriend through the wall.

"When have they ever mattered?"

A round of suppressed snickers rose from the group, except for Donna and Oliver. "I don't get it." She said blankly, and Ray laughed openly, making her glare at him.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Oliver groused.

Ray nodded and stepped ahead to take the proverbial baton as silence fell again. "You, Ollie..." Oliver gave him a brooding look as Ray corrected himself, "Umm... Oliver, Laurel and Kara will be the team members while we act as substitutes and side members, as per our agreement with the teachers."

Everyone gave an agreeing nod as Barry continued, "For today's combat challenge, we are going two on two against the other teams. Today's motive it to monitor the contesting teams. Look out for anything suspicious. Ray will be with the visiting teams checking on the bystanders, while Donna will be with the idle team members, seeing if she could find any clues. Oliver and I will be checking on the active team members..."

"And we will take care of the ones facing us." Kara finished as Kara and Laurel, dressed in the Justice Academy battle gear as they walked out of the changing room. Laurel's outfit was unarmoured, to allow for faster movement, and appeared sleek. Oliver quickly scanned the outfit Laurel was wearing an turned away, a slight blush on his face.

Barry was a little bit more indiscreet about his appreciation, and from the look that Kara was giving him, she clearly appreciated how he looked in his Tournament outfit as well. After all, this isn't Kara's normal look...

Not that she wanted that to happen or anything…

Oliver coughed into his hand, both to alleviate some of his embarrassment and to draw attention back to himself. "By the end of the day, we will meet back here and share any and all information we managed to gather. Understand?"

Everyone gave a solemn nod as Oliver reached for his training suit pocket, taking out the comms and placing it in the centre of the table, "We will use this only if there are any important leads. Until then, no one finds out about our mission."

The rest of the team stepped forward as they picked up the devices and slipped them in their ears. They were higher tech than was standard, as was necessary given communication devices were banned so that competitors couldn't be given an unfair advantage by having someone in the audience give a different perspective.

"Any questions?" Oliver prompted.

Donna stepped in and asked, "Do we have anything in particular that we need to look out for?" Oliver had been rather quiet on what his source had said, as well as who they were.

Laurel answered her question, "Well, for now… with our information, we know that the team we're looking for will be unusually powerful. Secondly, it's a visiting team."

Donna frowned. That was not a lot of information, but it would have to do. She nodded, accepting the limited amount of knowledge. They would have to work with what they had.

Kara summed things up as she said, "Remember guys… Our priority is to save our friends. Anything happens, we focus on that."

Everyone nodded, looks of solid determination on their faces, and started walking towards the exit. It was time for the Tournament to begin.

As the rest of them walked out, Laurel pulled on Oliver's hand as she asked him, "Ollie… Can I talk to you alone?" Oliver gave her a curious look, but stayed behind and let the others walk out, leaving the two in the room by themselves.

Oliver shuffled awkwardly, and his eyes dropped from Laurel to the ground. "So…what's up?" He tried to ask casually.

Laurel frowned at his hesitant behaviour. Oliver was hardly ever anything but perfectly confident, except when it came to the various problems that came with their relationship. So, he must know what this was about. "You…you were going to say something to me before you got attacked. What was it, Ollie?"

"Oh. That." Oliver tugged at his collar, something he hadn't done in years. "It's nothing important. I just…I wanted to say…" He swallowed, and his eyes briefly flickered up to hers. "I love you, Laurel."

It was a heartfelt moment.

It was a romantic moment.

It was a lie.

But if Oliver didn't want to tell her what he had been going to say, then nothing in heaven or earth would force him to say it. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Ollie. Just…remember that I'm here for you."

Oliver hugged her back fiercely, burying his face in her hair. "I know…I really do." He moved back and offered her a gentle, awkward smile. "Now go out and kick some ass."

Laurel smiled back at her boyfriend and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek as they walked out. Their hands dangled near one another but didn't touch.

Meanwhile, as Ray, Donna, Kara and Barry walked out, Ray and Donna looked at the stadium setup and looked at Barry and Kara, giving a nod and left to join the huge crowd of onlookers in the seating area.

With it just being Kara and Barry standing outside the entrance to the contenders' area, Kara reached out for Barry's hand as she said, "I'm worried, Barry."

Barry interwove his fingers with hers and turned towards his girlfriend. "Really? Why?"

Kara sighed and expressed her concern, "I'm just worried that we won't be able to earn back the trust of our classmates back. The trainers managed to get us into the Tournament for our mission, but that just made people angrier at us. Even if we do succeed…none of them will trust us."

Barry nodded, understanding her concerns. They had been plaguing him as well. "Look Kara… I know the past two week have been hard… But, the reason we got ourselves away from everyone was to ensure that even if we were the targets, no one else gets hurt." He paused a bit and said, "My mom used to say something when people in my school used to bully me… She said that, no matter what happens in life, we have to keep our head straight. If we're honest and true, eventually the world will see us for who we are."

Kara, with a tear and a smile, leaned closer as she whispered, "Funny thing, I remember my mom saying something along the same lines...Except, you know, in Kryptonese."

Barry, with a grin, leaned closer as he said, "Well, both were amazing moms." The two got closer as the passer-by students watched with a cringing look on their face. A few even made gagging sounds.

Barry and Kara's faces were only a few inches away from one another when they heard a cough. The two jumped away from each other and looked over to see Laurel with an amused look on her face. "If you have time for hooking up I assume you're ready to fight, Kara?"

Kara and Barry, now several feet away from one another, nodded in unison. They would have looked professional if not for all the blood in their faces.

Barry zipped over to stand by Oliver, while Laurel sauntered over to stand by the still red-faced Kara.

"All the best, girls." Oliver said, smirking at his speedster friend. "Show them that Justice Academy is the best." He elbowed Barry.

"Uh, yeah." Barry got out. "Go kick some butt." He smiled at Kara, and she smiled back. The two began to walk away and Kara turned to wave at Barry. The speedster waved back with a goofy grin on his face until Oliver once again elbowed him.

"Do you want to head over to the team bystander areas, or do you want to keep watching Kara walk away?" Oliver teased mercilessly. Barry's face quickly went from merely warm to supernova, even as he guiltily averted his eyes.

"Bystander area." Barry got out reluctantly.

 **Sometime later, Justice tournament Arena,**

The arena was packed as cameras were monitoring over the whole arena. With the event being completely televised, all the trainees were in their uniforms, advertising for their schools. From the aerial view, it was visible very distinctively where each school was. A purple side for the Magic Society, A Rainbow coloured side for Lantern Scouts, A bright White side for Legend and a black side for Justice Academy.

Suspended high above the fighting areas was a commentary box that held two of the…more responsible trainees from the competing schools. They had all found out the hard way that having blatantly biased commentators could really ruin an event after two of the commentators in the tenth Tournament had come to blows.

"Heroes of the caped, cowled and armoured persuasions, I would like to wish you a warm welcome to this, the fifteenth edition of…The Justice Tournament! This is your handsome commentator from ARGUS, Miles Crook, who'll be keeping you company all day." The young trainee called into the mike as his fellow commentator continued.

"And Jayden Hawk, arguably even more handsome, from the Legends. As per history, we start off by thanking every one of you viewers across the globe for your support. Special mention to our sponsors… Wardrobe Sponsor, Aki Designs." The second trainee followed up as hooters were audible around the stadium. Aki made not only civilian clothing, but also the Tournament outfits for the Justice Academy as well.

"Jayden, what do you think of this year's tournament? After all, we are at the 15th edition. There were some people who thought that none of the schools would make it this far." Miles started off, grinning at his fellow commentator.

"It's marvellous how far along the tournament has gone. And this year, the hosts, Justice Academy, have done a fabulous job at getting the event off to a good start, despite their recent track history." Jayden commented excitedly.

"I know, right? As for the historical event, we have been estimated to have the most attendance for any of the editions. As we know, the previous year champions, the Lantern Scouts have never been short on firepower, but this year they've apparently put work into their member selections. Meanwhile, the Magic Society have nearly tripled their members, and there are rumours of a magical prodigy in their ranks. As for the Legends…well, I don't think I'm very biased when I say that we've really made progress on our combat and support tech."

"As for our hosts… Well, their pick for this year is very controversial, given the team is one with completely new members and all the players have never participated in previous tournaments. What do you think will happen, Miles?"

"Well, I don't think the team is completely out of the competition. I mean, as much as I have heard… the Academy has gone through some radical changes in the past few weeks, including the rescinding of an old rule."

"That is some juicy gossip, my friend, but let us not forget why we're here. Today, we get to watch some of our best would-be heroes smack each other around, and look good doing it." Jayden cheered. Below, the crowd roared in approval.

"Well, the thing about the combat challenge is that there can never be a clear winner. Speaking off, to all our new viewers, today's challenge will be the Combat Challenge."

"This challenge is purely set based on physical strength and fighting styles. For the initial phase, the four teams would face off in a sudden death match. For this year our defending champions, the Lantern Scouts, will face off against Magic Society while the hosts, Justice Academy, will be going up against the Legend. The winners of those two matches would face off against each other for the first and second positions while the two losing teams would face off for the third and fourth positions."

"Throughout the tournament, the team on the first place gets a surprise advantage and the one on the last place, unfortunately, would be sitting out the rest of the tournament."

The cheering in the arena becomes loud as two teams got over to the centre of the arena, a vast expanse of concrete enclosed with multiple forcefields to prevent anything from hitting the crowd.

On one side of the arena were the Lanterns, one wearing a red ring and the other a green one. As attention turned to them, the two powered up and were covered in auras of their respective colours.

On the one side is two lanterns. One in green and one in red. On the other side is two more people. One in silhouettes and one in what looks like a magician's outfit...one that many of the guys in the crowd clearly appreciated.

"We are about to start our first face-off between the Lanterns and Magic Society!"

Hooters begin to ring as the match commences. As the match began, Ray and Donna found their places in the team resting places.

As the match started, the two announcers began to discuss details.

"Who do you feel would win his match, Jayden?" Miles asks through the microphone. Neither had any stakes in this particular match, but both were very well informed, as was their jobs.

"Well, Lanterns are known to be best with the combat portion of the tournament, due to the raw power they bring to the table, and the defending Champions are often undefeated for the first two matches. Plus, the inclusion of Red Lanterns in their team is supposed to have boosted their chance." Jayden commented as the referee is briefing the contestants.

"We can't dismiss the Magic Society too. They are the known to be smart and cunning, as their magic often lacks the brute power of more traditional superpowers. Their advantage this season would be their line-up of powered contenders. That's something they can turn into an advantage." Miles responded as the Contestants get into their positions.

"With that, our contestants are briefed, and the referee has given the green signal. It's time for the face-off! The first person to be knocked to the floor will be eliminated and will be moved to the loser bracket." Both the commentator were fidgeting in their seats, obviously eager.

Meanwhile in the arena, the two teams sent their preferred member forward. The girl in the magician's outfit stepped forward, her heels clicking on the stone floors. The Red Lantern meanwhile decided to expend the extra energy to float forward and gave the girl an insincere smile.

"You're gonna be crushed, brunette! Magic is nothing against the power of rage." The Red Lantern taunted with a smirk.

The magician, a young woman named Zatanna, brushed an invisible speck of dust off of her lapel and returned the Lantern's smirk back at him. "Talk is cheap, darling. I prefer to let my actions speak for me."

The Red Lantern had the advantage in both strength and speed, and he put them to good use. He was off like a shot, zooming towards the magic user even as she stood still, her face carefully blank. Just as he was about to reach her position, a series of words tumbled from her lips and she jumped out of the way, covering an impossible amount of distance in a blink.

The Red Lantern gaped in surprise, then a sneer formed on his face. He forgot that magicians could enhance their physical abilities, but he was still more powerful than some paltry magician.

The match quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse, with the Red Lantern chasing Zatanna around the space of the arena, often only missing by a hair's breadth before Zatanna would land on the other side of the arena.

"What do you think about Zatanna's strategy, Miles? She seems to be trying to wear him out." Jayden commented. The crowd held their breath as the Red Lantern nearly landed a hit on the girl, only for her to once again make her escape.

"I don't know, Jayden." Miles said hesitantly. "The power and energy that a Red Lantern can muster is directly linked to the amount of rage they're feeling, and this one is looking pretty angry. I can't say I'm a fan of this manoeuvre."

"Especially since he's getting better." Jayden commented grimly.

It was true. The Red Lantern was nearly in a berserker rage at this point, but his attacks were getting more accurate, his movements quicker, all fuelled by his ring.

Finally, Zatanna slipped up. When she landed, she twisted her ankle, and fell to the ground. A manic grin spread across the Red Lantern's face as the red haze around him grew.

Filled with anger at being taunted and a lust for victory, the Lantern ran faster towards her, but when he was inches away from Zatanna, she disappeared into thin air, leaving only a cloud of dust. Unable to stop his immense momentum, the Red Lantern careened forward, and slammed into the forcefield with a loud _bzzzerk._ Knowing that such a slip was more painful for the Lantern's pride than to his head, the audience roared with laughter and approval.

Zatanna reappeared on the other end of the arena, completely unharmed. She chuckled as she watched the Red Lantern slowly get back to his feet, his crimson aura flickering erratically as he rubbed his head and glared at his opponent.

The referee blew the whistle. "Winner: Zatanna, from Magic Society!"

"And in a twist, Magic Society have won the game!" Jayden called out with excitement. People in the crowd were losing their minds, and the purple division of the Magic Society were all cheering ecstatically.

"This is historic. The Defending Champions have never been defeated in so quickly a manner." Miles reciprocated with the same excitement.

Over on the backside, Barry and Oliver looked looked over the team member's dugouts when the ground began to sway underneath Barry's feet. Unable to help himself, he fell to the ground, holding his head in pain at a sudden headache pounding away at his temples.

"Ahh…" Barry calls out. He seemed to be trembling, and his body seized up, as if something was stabbing though something was stabbing through his body. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving Barry panting and feeling…drained.

Oliver was at his friend's side immediately. "Barry? What happened?"

"Something…something's happening." Barry gasped. His healing should be kicking in, but it was sluggish to respond. A horrifying possibility suddenly occurred to him. "I think my power is draining."

" _Guys, is everything alright?"_ Ray's voice asked from the coms in their ears.

Oliver raised a hand to his own coms to respond. "Barry seems to not be feeling well." He understated. "You all stay here and monitor the teams. I'll take him out and see if some fresh air does him good."

" _Copy that."_ Donna responded. _"I'll make sure that Ray pays- Ray, pay attention!"_

Oliver pulled Barry to his feet and let the man lean against him. Even as they stumbled out, another seizure struck Barry's body, and he could feel his power drain away. "Barry?" Oliver asked. "Are you alright?"

Barry swallowed his pain and nodded. "Just fine." He said through gritted teeth.

 **Meanwhile, beside Ray and Donna,**

"What do you think? Anything suspicious?" Ray asked Donna as they are keeping their look on the crowd.

Donna kept her eyes all around as she responded, "I don't think so… There aren't any suspicious movement around the team members that I can see. What about you?"

Ray shook his head, then realized he probably needed to answer with words. "Nothing over here in the Bystanders. If there is something suspicious, I don't think we can find it here."

Donna pondered his words for a second and continued, "We have to keep an eye out." She said seriously.

Ray gave Donna an offended look. "What makes you think that I won't keep an eye out? We do have a job to do."

Donna rolled her eyes and pointed to the display that showed pictures of the next contestants. If Zatanna got attention from the male members of the audience, it was nothing compared to the sudden razor focus applied to Kara and Laurel. "It appears that most of you males have trouble paying attention when beautiful women are involved."

Ray moved his eyes from the two heroines in the arena to the Amazonian woman beside him, whose eyes were still trained on the crowd. Despite the seriousness of their mission, he smiled. "Yeah, well…I have some experience working around those."

 **Over by the stands** ,

Kara and Laurel walked onto the field, surrounded by sounds of both approval and disapproval that they did their best to block out for different reasons. They were able to get onto the field quicker because neither had any armour or weapons that they needed to retrieve. Laurel sent a concerned glance at her friend, noticing how she was putting on a stalwart expression after hearing about Barry's emergency.

"So, Kara…what's happening with you and Barry?" Laurel asked suddenly. She had noticed throughout the past few weeks that things had been…slightly off between the two, and the topic worked as well as any to get Kara's mind off Barry's condition and off the impending match.

Kara blushed slightly. "We…we've been taking some time off…sort of."

Laurel's eyes widened, and she was about to say something when Kara cut in frantically. "Not like a breakup! It's just…we've been spending so much time together lately, training and hanging out but…" She struggled to find the words.

"Seems like he's holding something back? Like part of him is somewhere else?" Laurel filled in, her own worries temporarily spilling out. Kara gave her a knowing look, and Laurel hesitated before nodding shortly.

"I'm just hoping that by the time we're done with this mission we'll have everything sorted out." Kara remarked.

"Nothing bonds people together quite like life-or-death situations." Laurel agreed.

The other team finally walked onto the field, a man in a trench coat and a dusky woman wearing both armour and wielding a mace. "You ready?" Laurel asked Kara.

Kara took a deep breath through her nose. While for others such an action would be about getting more oxygen, for Kara it was a delicate exercise in control to not let the smell of everything bring her to the ground as they used to. It was a reminder that she had progressed, that she was stronger. "I think we've come too far for me to say no." Kara responded simply.

Kara and the girl with the mace stepped forward, showing themselves to be the chosen competitors. Kara nodded to her opponent, and the girl gave back a dazzling smile.

"Good luck," The girl called across the arena. "I'm looking forward to this battle."

Kara raised an eyebrow. The other girl seemed to be genuine, and actually wanted a good fight. Too bad Kara had to beat her. "Good luck to you as well." Kara called over.

Up in the Commentary box, the announcers were still running on the high of the previous fight, and quickly started detailing the situation.

"Alright, alright, alright, we are here for our second match of the day. Winner from this match will go for the match with Magic Society to receive the first advantage." Jayden explained.

"And sadly, the loser will go on to the elimination fight against the Lantern Corps. With that, we will be left with only three teams for the competition in the end of the day." Miles elaborated further.

"How do you feel about the prospects for this match, Miles?" Jayden responded to his partner.

"This… This is going to be an interesting battle. The Legends are known to be an underdog team, with unorthodox styles of fighting and combat. Whereas, with a completely revamped Justice Academy team, we have no clue on who might be the winner." Miles added his comment in.

"I agree. And from the rumours, we might be having a Kryptonian and a Speedster in the JA team, sure to be powerhouses. Speaking off the JA, from the crowd reactions, they don't seem to be liked that much."

"I noticed that too. This could possibly be the least cheered for team. And that's troubling since JA are the hosts too…"

"Well, thankfully, the competition isn't on how much cheers they're getting." Jayden concluded as the hooters rang, officially kicking off the match.

 **Over to Barry and Oliver,**

Oliver and Barry walked slowly over to one of the benches at the park. As they made their way over, something vibrated once, twice, then three times. Barry quickly pinpointed it as coming from one of the many pockets in his uniform.

Barry turns to Oliver, "Oliver… I… I think it's my earpiece from Star Labs… Can you…?"

"I'll take care of it." Oliver responds to him, reaching into Barry's pocket and taking out the earpiece. He turned it on and slipped it into his own ear.

"This is GA. Barry's right beside. What's the matter?" Oliver responded through the ear piece.

"Ummm… Cisco-I mean, Vibe- here. There's an odd Metahuman Alert near your location." Cisco responded.

"What kind of threat are we talking about? Why is it odd?" Oliver snapped to attention, instantly alert.

"It's a speedster signature. By the pier." Cisco replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I get a clearer vision."

"Copy that!" Oliver replied and took the earpiece off. "It was Cisco. Seems like there's a speedster here in Happy Harbour Pier."

"A speedster…" Barry's mind stalled, and phantoms of red lightning danced across his vision, glinting off a knife as it slowly inched closer to his mother's chest…

Despite his weariness, Barry grit his teeth and lightning flickered across his suit. Nothing would stop him from finding the Reverse Flash.

Not men. Not metahumans. And _certainly_ not some stupid unexplained tiredness. "We have to go."

"You… You sure?" Oliver asked hesitantly. "We have a mission." Even as he spoke, his hands drifted towards his retractable bow.

Barry didn't hesitate. "This is important. Hold tight."

Before Oliver could respond, Barry had grabbed him, and the two junior heroes were gone in a flash.

 **Meanwhile, on the ground,**

Kara eyed her opponent warily. Though it was tempting to assume that her invulnerability would protect her, that had clearly proven to be a dangerous path. If someone was using an outdated weapon like a mace, it either meant they were a master like Oliver, or it had magical properties.

She really hoped it didn't have magical properties. Still, as long as she avoided it, she should be good.

The match started, and Kara kicked it off by flying into the air. Whispers overtook the crowd as she floated in the air, trying not to feel self-conscious. Even if it made people suspect she was related to Superman, it was worth it to win this match and ultimately protect her friends.

Now that she was in the air, there was no way that Kendra could reach her…

Then her opponent hunched over and two enormous dark wings unfurled from her back. With two strong flaps, Kendra took to the air, and the two girls hovered across the arena from each other.

"Aw, man, you can fly?" Kara groaned. "Now I'm going to have to take this seriously."

Kendra raised an eyebrow as she spun her mace theatrically. "I wouldn't be too confident if I was you. One hit from this mace and you're done." She raised the weapon, which had an unworldly shine to it.

Kara grinned. The only person she could spar with in the air was Ray, and even with his most advanced suits she felt uncomfortable hitting a baseline human. Whatever Kendra was, she wasn't human.

The bird girl let out a battle cry and charged, covering the distance between the two incredibly fast…or at least it was incredibly fast by human standards. By the time her mace had swung at Kara's head, the blonde girl was already gone.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a tad disappointed, Jayden. This match seems to have turned into a repeat of the last, with Kara Danvers being chased by Kendra Saunders around the arena." Miles said, a slight frown on his face.

"I have to disagree." Jayden cut in. "Kendra appears to have a much more level head, and there's no indication that Kara has the stamina to match her speed. A method of flying like Kendra's wings may be slower, but likely less draining than whatever method Kara is using."

Kara, couldn't help but grin as she heard several people from the rivalling schools agree with Jayden…and none from Justice Academy, who all knew that Kara was Kryptonian, and most definitely could keep up the speed all day long.

Kendra, whose breath was starting to become uneven, floated across from the blonde heroine and eyed her with respect, taking a break from the chase. "I've figured out your game." Kendra said without preamble.

Kara cocked an eyebrow and smiled back. "Oh yeah? Do tell."

"You've been monitoring me. You don't want to risk me hitting you, so you've been leading me around the arena and measuring how fast I can cover certain distances, how I manoeuvre in the air, whether or not I can keep my cool. It's a good plan." Kendra complimented.

Kara blinked in surprise. "Wow. You're right, that's a good plan. I just thought this would be a good way to get some exercise."

Kendra's jaw hung open, and a faint angry flush covered her face. "Excuse me?"

Kara shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it's not like you're much of a threat, but you've been pretty fun to play with. You should probably just surrender." She advised.

People in the crowd could hear Kendra grinding her teeth, but she didn't rush the other flying girl. That was just what she wanted, and Kendra Saunders would never play into someone else's plans like that. Don't rush Kara, don't rush Kara, don't rush…

Kendra was so focused on not rushing Kara in her anger that she didn't expect for Kara to rush her instead.

In a flash of blue and white, Kara had grabbed Kendra's wrist and twisted it violently, expecting the bird girl to drop the mace. Despite feeling the bones in her wrist fracturing under Kara's grip, Kendra didn't let go, and…

Kendra once again screamed in pain as she put all of her force punching Kara in the face. The impact did very little to Kara, but the delicate bones in Kendra's hand were quickly broken. Despite all that, Kendra didn't let go of her mace.

Kara stared at her opponent with a combination of horror and respect. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Kendra's thumb inch towards a button on her mace.

Her thumb landed on the mace, and lightning ripped through the two women. There were two buttons, one which only electrified the head of the mace, to add a little extra kick to her attacks. The other one had been added specifically for this Tournament, in case she was in this exact situation.

Both girls screamed as the electricity ripped through them. It was a relatively mild current, but there were touches of magic in it, and that made it bypass Kara's normal invulnerability.

It took several seconds before both women realized they were falling.

Kara's senses came back to her full force. If she lost, that would make their mission all the harder. Kara's flight capabilities had deserted her, but her strength was as overwhelming as ever. Fingers trembling, she wrapped her hands around the metal of the mace, and crushed it into an irregular ball.

Whatever mechanism releasing electricity in the mace was destroyed, and Kara's flight kicked back in. She kicked herself away from the falling bird girl and floated in the air as she watched Kendra slam into the ground.

"Holy heck, did you just see that?" Jayden was standing as he shouted into his microphone. His commentator gave Jayden a confused look, and Jayden quickly elaborated. "Kendra's mace is made of a Nth metal/titanium alloy, making it weaker than her normal pure Nth mace, but still nearly unbreakable!"

Miles whistled. Nth metal was extremely rare and powerful, and damaging something even partially made of it was extremely impressive. Like, Superman level impressive.

Back in the arena, Kara touched down and offered her hand to the groaning bird girl. "It was an honour to fight you." Kara said honestly.

Kendra's wings retracted into her back, and she took Kara's hand to stand up. "You too, Kara. That was an impressive trick you pulled on me."

"What trick?" Kara asked. For a moment, Kendra glared at her, then the two girls dissolved into laughter.

"You are devious." Kendra complimented. "I like it."

"And I can't believe you electrocuted yourself just to take me down. That was seriously awesome."

Kendra lifted her mace and raised an eyebrow at the crumbled remains. "We are definitely going to have to team up at some point."

"Dang straight." Kara smiled and offered her hand. The two former opponents shook, and the crowd roared with approval. Behind Kara's back, the hand she had used to crush the mace was bleeding, slight sparks of magical energy jumping off her skin.

"And just like that, the Justice Academy is heading to the next battle!" Miles yelled. "And even the Justice Academy seems happy despite their previous dislike of Kara Danvers."

"With that, Justice Academy is headed to the next battle for the advantage." Miles responded with excitement.

"This is one of the best battles in the history of the tournament! I wonder what else this tournament will hold for us?" Jayden reciprocated his excitement.

 **Over at the pier,**

Barry and Oliver, still dressed in their Tournament uniforms, were crouched atop a shipping container at Oliver's insistence despite how antsy it made Barry. It may only take milliseconds to get down, but where other speedsters were concerned, milliseconds could be an eternity.

Oliver's eyes bounced between the fidgeting Barry and the deserted pier beneath them. Finally, he asked. "Umm… Barry, you don't think you'll find…?"

"I have to believe it's him, Oliver." Barry said firmly. "My whole life, I have been looking for the impossible, to find answers. Then one day, I became the impossible. I need to know the answers, Oliver. For my mom."

Oliver gave a solemn nod and continued to scan the pier, arrow at the ready. Despite his normal coldly logical approach to scanning a target, his eyes kept being drawn to a shed at the far end of the pier. There was something about it that seemed off…

Barry continued scanning the pier for any trace of yellow and red, but something kept distracting him. Frowning, he tipped his head to the side and concentrated on the faint noise. "Umm, Oliver? Can you hear something?"

Oliver paused and his eyes automatically went to the shed. _That's_ why it had been drawing his attention. "It sounds like a dog." He said urgently.

"I'll go check it out." Barry said. "You stay here." In a flash, he was gone.

Barry slowed down as he got closer to the shed, where he found a pile of garbage just underneath a garbage chute. The whimpering was coming from somewhere within the waste pile. Barry sped over and quickly located the source of the noise.

On top of the pile of garbage, was a cardboard box. Within that cardboard box, curled up in the corner, was a tiny brown puppy. Barry reached in and picked it up. The pup barely responded and was much too cold. He cradled it close to his chest, but the little pup seemed to barely be breathing.

Barry began to vibrate his hand, not enough to create sparks, but just enough to give off some heat, and began to gently pet the small dog, massaging heat into its frail body. It let out a whimper and snuggled closer to the teenage speedster, its whimpering slowly becoming contented humming noises.

While the puppy seemed to be happier, Barry couldn't help but think that being cold was its only problem. With his free hand, he began to probe the little dog, feeling its emaciated form and finding multiple cuts underneath its matted fur. As a side benefit, he found out that the little pup was a little boy dog.

Without hesitation, Barry pulled out one of the emergency calorie bars he always carried with him, broke off a piece, and began feeding it to the dog, who eagerly lapped it up.

"There, there…everything's gonna be fine, little guy." Barry cooed.

" _Oh, I very much doubt that."_ A familiar vibrating voice said. Barry spun around with the puppy in his arms and found not only the Man in Yellow, but Oliver as well. The archer was suspended high in the air, kept there firmly by the Reverse Flash's hand on his collar.

Barry grit his teeth and slowly set the dog down. "Get out of here. Get to safety." He whispered to the dog. The pup whimpered, but skidded off, promptly colliding with the wall of the shed.

" _Rescuing puppies and nursing them back to health."_ The Man in Yellow taunted. _"Isn't that just like the legendary Barry Allen? Or should I say, not so legendary…yet."_

 **Meanwhile over on the ground**

"We now are heading over to our elimination battle. On the one side we have the Lantern Corps and on the other side, we have our Legends." Jayden called out.

"The losing team from this battle will sit out the whole rest of the tournament." Miles continued.

Near the lunch stands, Ray and Donna were meeting up to brief each other. As Ray is munched on the appetizers, Donna looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't take anything seriously, do you?" Donna says with a sigh.

"My mind doesn't work on an empty stomach." Ray protested. His words might have had a better effect if they hadn't sent out a spray of chips with them.

"Oh, your mind works too? Because it seems that your mouth is doing everything for it." Donna snapped back. Ray pouted, and Donna sighed. "Anyway, I might have a bit of an idea on who might be the moles."

"Really, who is it?" Ray asked with curiosity, brushing crumbs off his shirt with greasy fingers.

"The Lanterns seem to fit the profile." Donna said, glancing around to triple check no one else was around. With superpowers, one could never really be sure, but it was good to check.

"Hmm… I did notice how odd their team is. Usually they never bring a Red Lantern to the team, and suddenly not only brining one, but having him be their opener? It's odd." Ray replied with a thoughtful tone.

"Exactly. And look how their battle went. Even for Red Lanterns his attacks were…brutal. Nearly lethal if they connected as they were supposed to. Something is off." Donna added.

 **Over on the arena,**

The two teams entered the arena as they were briefed by the referee. Unlike the match between the Justice Academy and the Legends, there was a palpable feeling of tension between the two teams. Kendra and the man in the trench coat exchanged glares with the two Lanterns, who sneered back at them.

The two Legends looked at each other and nodded. Kendra, equipped with another hybrid metal mace, stepped forward. Despite her exhaustion from the previous match, she was still the only one who could fight if the Lanterns decided to take the fight to the air.

On the other side of the arena, the Red Lantern stepped forward. The glow around him was much brighter than it had been previously. "You are so dead, Birdie!" the Red Lantern growled looking at Kendra.

Kendra grunted as she raises her mace and replies, "I'm going to enjoy smashing your head in…"

Once again, the Lantern decided to open with a quick and brutal haymacker, obviously hoping to end the match quickly. Kendra merely planted her feet solidy, and swung her mace to meet the Lantern's charge.

The audience leaned forward as they expected the Lantern to plough into the Nth combination metal, only for the Lantern to skid to a halt right in front of the winged girl with a look of concentration on his face. In a flash of crimson light, the boy was wielding a translucent red claymore in one hand.

The sword flicked out and scored a vicious slice on Kendra's side. The girl hissed, but managed to cover the distance between them and swing her mace at her opponent. The Lantern held up his new weapon to block, but when the mace made contact, it passed right through as if the rage construct wasn't even there, slamming into the Lantern's ribcage.

The Lantern was blown back by the attack, and let his claymore flicker out of existence as his hands went to the injury on his torso.

Miles whistled as he observed the match. "Wow, I knew that Nth metal was powerful, but to be able to pass through a Lantern construction? That makes Saunder's mace quite a dangerous weapon."

Jayden, however, had other things on his mind. "Ref, I believe that our Lantern has broken the rules. This is a contest of physical skills, so ring constructs aren't allowed."

"I have to say I disagree. The reasoning behind that rule was that Lantern have such a diverse set of things that they can create, but if he only makes medieval constructs then that is simply levelling the playing field." Miles pointed out.

The Lantern grit his teeth as he listened to the commentators and continued to dodge Kendra's mace. He had hoped that the idiot commentators would be too absorbed in the action to call him on his projections, but now he was restricted to very basic weaponry. Still, he had to make do.

The previous match had given him an idea, though. The only thing that made Kendra truly dangerous was her mace; deprive her of that and he could easily take her out.

With a focusing of his rage, the Red Lantern formed a broadsword in either hand. Due to their energy-based nature, they were light as a feather, but that made them no less dangerous. Instead of dodging, the Lantern went on the offensive.

Kendra tried to block with her mace, but just as her weapon could pass right through the Lantern's, so could his. The red sword scored a cut from her collarbone to her stomach, and the bird girl quickly jumped out of the way.

So began a dance of cutting weapons versus bludgeoning. Neither of them could block with their weapons, which was a severe disadvantage to Kendra, who had to fight against her training to not block the incoming attacks.

Kendra grit her teeth. She could take to the skies, but getting her wings out took time, time that the Red Lantern surely would capitalize on. All she could do was hope for an opening to get a good hit on her opponent.

Finally, her opportunity came. The Red Lantern raised both of his swords in an overhead slice, bellowing in rage, leaving his torso open to attack. Kendra put all of her focus into aiming at his ribs, the same spot she had hit earlier.

The Red Lantern's weapons disappeared into nothingness, and his now free hands came down and grabbed Kendra's mace just an inch before it made contact. With a grunt of effort that strained Kendra's already abused hands, the bird girl was disarmed.

The Lantern threw away the weapon with an ugly grin on his face. The bird girl backed away, her eyes following her weapon, until the Red Lantern's fist made brutal contact with her face, knocking her to the ground. The impact was so great that people in the back stands could hear it, and the crowds went crazy.

"And with that, our defending champions are staying on for the tournament!" Miles announced, his voice nearly raw with excitement.

"That unfortunately means, the Legends are out of the tournament. They may have lost their shot at being Champions, but the Legends are free to stay and cheer on their friends and curse their enemies for the rest of the Tournament." Jayden said jovially.

"This is a very important development, Jayden. This year's tournament could possibly be instrumental to the future of the Superhero Development Program in our universe." Miles remarked to Jayden.

"Well said. With the final match scheduled for tomorrow, we will know who will be in the first position at the end of round one. We will also learn what's the special advantage that the members of the leading team would receive Jayden replied as the crowd for the day are slowly dispersing.

"With that, this is it for Day One of the Justice Tournament. We will see you tomorrow to finish off the Combat Round and move on to the…"

"Deduction Round! Until then, this is Jayden Hawk…" Jayden adds on.

"And Miles Crook signing off. See you all tomorrow!" Miles replies as they sign off, closing the event for the day.

As the event is wrapped up, Ray and Donna headed over to their team's room. Inside, they saw Kara and Laurel, rested up, seemingly going over the match footage. Every time they reviewed the match between Kendra and the Red Lantern, Kara winced as Kendra fell to the ground.

Laurel noticed Ray and Donna entering as she asked, "How did it go, guys?"

"We managed to monitor all the teams." Ray began.

"We think maybe the infiltrators are from the Lantern side." Donna added in.

Kara pondered over their response as she added, "I agree…" She looked at the screen playing the Lantern's match footage. "Something seems off. The commentators were right, the Lanterns aren't allowed to use constructions, and that isn't enforced lightly. We're not supposed to know this; but there's a machine under the arena that disables the ring's construction function, but somehow they were still able to. That's something we need to investigate. Plus, after the Red Lantern's humiliating defeat in the first round, why have him fight in the second round? There's too many questions surrounding them."

Laurel nodded as she looked behind Ray and Donna, "Where's Ollie and Barry? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Ray shook his head, looking puzzled. "No, I thought they were still outside waiting for Barry to get better."

"Did they contact you?" Kara asked as both Laurel and Kara get up, looking tense.

"Umm… No." Donna thought about it. "I… I'm gonna check the tracker." Donna moves over to the computer, entering in her details. The tracker not only tracked (hence the name) their teammates, it also wirelessly tapped into all security feeds in a fifty feet radius to allow their teammates to see what was happening.

The screen flickered to a pier that the group recognized as being in Happy Harbour. Barry was standing in front of a shivering dog, and the look of venom on his face managed to send chills down his teammate's spines. Of course, they could understand why he had such a look on his face as they took in the rest of the scene…

The Reverse Flash had taken Oliver hostage.

 **Meanwhile on the Pier,**

" _Rescuing puppies and nursing them back to health. Isn't that just like the legendary Barry Allen? Or should I say, not so legendary…yet."_ TheReverse Flash laughed. Despite his vibrations obscuring his face, Barry got the distinct impression that the man was grinning ghoulishly.

Oliver grunted as he tried to twist out of the Reverse Flash's grip, but it was no use. The man's grip was like iron, and Oliver could get no leverage from his position.

"You… You…" Barry struggled to find words. Most of his fantasies had involved beating the man senseless, not talking to him, but he had no choice given his friend's position. Behind him, the pup from the garbage seemed to be reluctant to leave his side. The pup's haunches were raised and he let out a growl at the supervillain.

" _Yes, I'm the one who killed your mom!"_ Reverse Flash replied, his voice filled with twisted delight. The man let out a dramatic sigh. _"You know, there was a time when I used to adore you as a hero."_

Barry, much like the pup, let out a growl, and lightning flickered around his body as he prepared to rush his lifelong enemy. However, before he could, the Reverse Flash's hand began to vibrate and he moved it towards the struggling Oliver. _"Ah. Ah. Ah… One wrong move and your vigilante bestie is going to die rather painfully. I've heard that having your heart pulped is rather bad for your health."_

"Go to hell!" Oliver spat. It would've sounded more threatening had he been able to reach any of his weapons… "Don't listen to him, Barry!"

Barry shot a glance at his friend and let go of his connection to the Speed Force. Trembling, he got out the words, "What…do…you…want?"

More red lightning began to spark off of the Reverse Flash in his excitement. _"Simple…I want your speed."_

Barry knew he should move. All of his training demanded that he move, get into a better position to properly utilize his speed. But if he did…Oliver would die.

While Barry remained frozen, the Reverse Flash's fingers began to dance in the air and red lightning coalesced around his hand. In the space between milliseconds, the concentrated power crossed the space between the hero and villain and struck Barry in the chest, leaving a twisting chain of energy connecting the Flash and his foil.

It was like being struck by lightning all over again, only instead of burning, crackling energy _filling_ him, Barry could feel all of the energy within him _leaving_. Every spark of lightning that had become a part of him over the months since the particle accelerator explosion was violently ripped away, leaving Barry's muscles quivering and his bones burning.

Barry sank to his knees, clawing desperately at the ground as if he could grab back his power with his bare hands. Every second that passed, the crackling red lightning that connected the two speedsters gained more and more shots of yellow, sending flickering shadows over Oliver's horrified face.

The dog behind Barry whimpered as he heard his saviour's cries of pain. He scampered over to Barry and sunk his teeth into Barry's uniform, trying to drag him away to safety.

The Reverse Flash noticed the dog and felt an inkling of confusion bloom within him before being swept away by the heady rush of power flowing through him. So much power…

The dog growled around a mouthful of the reinforced cloth. It was clear dragging its saviour out of the way wasn't working. Dogs are simple creatures, and this dog saw a very simple solution to helping its speedster friend.

The dog let go of the whimpering Barry and promptly leapt into the stream of lightning.

The smell of ozone in the area was quickly replaced by the smell of burning fur and flesh. The Reverse Flash's body buckled at the stream disconnected from the Speed Force endowed human to the completely ordinary dog.

Barry's head lolled on the floor and he barely managed to get his eyes open to see the dog standing stalwart even as its skin blackened and cracked. Barry's arm spasmed as he tried to move, but his body screamed in protest.

On the other end of the lightning stream, Oliver shoved the horrific sight in front of him to the back of his mind in favour of trying to escape. The Reverse Flash was shaking, and not in the normal way. In fact, he seemed to be in immense pain, as if he was losing control of his body.

None of that mattered. All that mattered was that the speedster's grip had loosened.

Oliver grunted as he swung back and forth. When he finally got enough momentum, he slammed his elbow into the speedster's ribs. The force of the blow, combined with the evil speedster's wooziness, made the Reverse Flash crumble to the floor. The stream of combined lightning rapidly disintegrated into stray sparks, and Oliver fell to the ground.

The emerald archer quickly made his way to his feet and stumbled over to the unconscious Barry and the probably dead dog. To his surprise, the dog appeared to still be breathing, and he could have sworn he saw a spark of lightning jump off of it's charred skin.

Oliver stripped the speedster of his earpiece and was ready to call his team when a rush of wind nearly knocked him back, and he found that Barry was no longer on the ground. Instead, he was cradled in the arms of a blonde girl with desperate blue eyes.

"Barry? Barry, please wake up!" Kara begged. Her breathing began to quicken, and Oliver laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. The Kryptonian girl didn't even glance up at the archer.

"Kara, there's time for panic later. Right now, we need to get Barry to Star Labs." Oliver commanded, steel slipping into his voice.

Before Oliver had time to blink, Kara had disappeared with her boyfriend in her arms. Oliver unsheathed a knife hidden in his boot and turned back to the downed speedster, only to find that the Reverse Flash had disappeared as well. Sighing, Oliver returned the weapon to its hiding place.

A slight whimpering sound caught his attention, and Oliver's attention was once again drawn to the dog that had likely saved both of their lives. Oliver knelt and gently cradled the creature, whose delicate pink tongue peaked out to wearily lick Oliver's face. Glassy green eyes stared up at him, tired but nowhere near ready to give up.

His hand went to his coms. "Guys, I need a trip to Star Labs. We have one more injured."

" _Are you hurt?"_ Laurel's voice asked, concerned.

Oliver shook his head, knowing they could likely see him from the cameras at the pier. "No, it's for this little guy. He needs medical attention."

" _How desperate is it? We don't have a good visual on the subject."_

Oliver eyed the dog critically, a theory already taking shape in his mind. "As soon as you can, we don't want to take any chances." He said finally. "But don't worry too much. He's a fast healer."

 **Several Hours Later, Star Laboratories,**

Barry's eyes crept open and recognized the familiar burning lightbulbs of Star Labs. A groan crept from his lips, and several blurry shapes entered his vision. The shapes quickly resolved themselves into Kara, Oliver, Ray, Donna and Laurel crowding around his bed with concern in their eyes.

"Guys, I may not be that good at biology, but this is freaking awesome!" Cisco's voice came from the other room, and the young metahuman entered the room with his eyes glued to a tablet. The boy glanced up and then quickly back down. "Oh, hey, Barry."

Barry rolled his eyes fondly as he struggled to sit up. "Good to see you too, bud." He got out.

When he managed to sit up, he was quickly engulfed in a hug by his very relieved girlfriend. "I, for one, am very glad to see you." She whispered. Barry relaxed and tried to enjoy the moment, which a wiggling furry lump between the two disrupted. Barry pulled back and looked down to find the tiny puppy he had rescued curled up in Kara's arms.

The puppy yipped happily and leapt out of Kara's arms and into Barry's lap, licking his face frantically. Barry laughed and pet the dog until it calmed down, sitting protectively on his chest. The rest of the team all looked amused, except for Cisco, who looked close to bursting.

"So…" Barry finally said sombrely. "What happened?"

Oliver reached out and squeezed Barry's shoulder. "When the Reverse Flash shot you with that bolt, this little guy sensed you were in danger. He wanted to stop it from hurting you so he…" The archer shrugged.

"Just, you know, jumped into a stream of lightning that was otherwise probably going to have killed you." Laurel finished.

The memory suddenly flooded back to him, and Barry looked down at the puppy sitting on him with shock. The puppy seemed hale and hearty, unlike what he had seen of him while they were at the pier. "Thank you." He whispered to the puppy. In response, the puppy yipped happily and snuggled closer to the speedster. "But...how did he survive?"

"I'll explain!" Cisco yelled, a wide grin upon his face. He shoved the tablet under Barry's nose, and it was a close up of a cell that was full of familiar looking energy. Barry gave the scientist a confused look, not understanding.

"That's not from you, Barry." Kara explained. She nodded towards the puppy. "It's from him."

Barry's jaw dropped, and he looked at the puppy with new eyes as Cisco continued to explain. "That thing that the Reverse Flash hit you seemed to act as a bridge between you two, opening a way for your Speed Force power to flow from you to him."

Kara reached out and took his hand, and with the other she also pet the tiny hero dog. "This little guy messed that up though. We don't know the specifics, but when the bridge connected to him instead of you, the Speed Force began flowing in reverse."

Oliver scowled. "That bastard fled when he realized he was losing strength. Luckily, that means he'll be weaker in the future."

Laurel smacked the archer upside the head. "Language! There are little ears here."

"Gah! Who? We're all adults….sort of." Oliver defended, rubbing his head.

"The puppy." Barry defended. With a wide grin, he covered the puppy's ears. "Don't be a bitch, Oliver. We don't want him learning bad language."

Oliver buried his face in his hands, and the group laughed. Well, the humans, metahumans and Kryptonians laughed. The puppy just sat contentedly on Barry and licked his chin.

"Here's the cool part," Ray continued. "Now that he has the Speed Force in his system, he's not just a regular dog…he's a metadog! A speedster!" The mechanic was practically vibrated in his seat, and Donna rolled her eyes at him.

A grin grew on Barry's face. "This is awesome! I have a superpet!"

Kara patted his hand comfortingly. "Now you'll have someone who can go with you on long runs."

Laurel leaned over and ruffled the puppy's fur. "He's a brave little guy, especially since he's blind."

Barry blinked in surprise as he looked at Laurel, then at the rest of the group, who all nodded. "We figured it out when he got here. He doesn't respond to anything unless he can hear or smell it, and his eyes don't react to light." Donna said. "It is no matter. Some of the greatest warriors in amazon history were blind."

"We tried to call Caitlin and see if maybe your powers could help him regain his sight, but for now…he's blind as they come." Cisco said, the edge of his enthusiasm taken off by the topic.

Barry looked down at the puppy, whose glassy green eyes stared back guilelessly into his own. He didn't seem to be putout in the least. A smile tugged at his lips. "Don't you worry, Streaky. You and me are gonna get along really well."

Cisco looked excited. "Dude, you finally got to name a meta! Granted, it's a metadog that you own, but still! Streaky is a good one for your first."

Ray took a dramatic pose. "Streaky…Fastest Hound Alive!"

The only one who looked disappointed was Donna. "I was going to vote for Sir Speedy von Barkenstein."

"And technically, he's a Siberian husky breed." Kara added on.

The rest of the group stared at the two girls until Cisco broke the silence. "Streaky! Fastest Hound Alive!" He cheered.

Streaky barked in agreement and in a flash of brown fur, had scampered up and began licking Cisco's face with enthusiasm. The boy fell to the ground, with the puppy on top of him. "Dog cooties!" He yelled.

The group burst into laughter, and eventually, even Cisco joined in.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere Else,**

Reverse Flash limped into his lair, holding onto his rib. He walks in, feeling tired. Slowly, he moves over to his table and takes a seat.

"You can come out now." Reverse Flash calls out, dropping his vibrated voice.

Out from the shadows, walks out a man. A man in a light brown long trench coat with neatly trimmed facial hair. He replied with a British accent, "Hello, Mr. Eobard… Step One is Accomplished."

* * *

 **And that's all for Year One: Justice Tournament – Enter the Contenders!**

 **I hope you guys liked the part one of the tournament. As I put this up, I'm working on the Next Update along with the Power Couple Update. Hopefully, I will be able to churn out more chapters on a more steady pace. I also want to thank all those lovely souls that have been very supportive throughout the time of this story.**

 **Please do continue to show your support in the reviews. It is really helpful if you do so as if more people are reading the story, it is more motivating for me to work harder for these stories.**

* * *

 **For the conclusion…**

 **Justice Tournament: Enter the Contenders – The chase continues. Things get wild as the Tournament goes on. On the other hand, Kara seems to be having visitors. Meanwhile, Oliver and Donna are to deal with Oliver's source of Information… The Bratva! Over on the other end, Laurel and Ray head on to the Deduction Round! How are Barry and Kara going to handle the new Trouble? What does Bratva want in return from Oliver? How is the Tournament going to shape up? What does the Villains have in plan? Find out more in the next update of Adventures of Justice Academy, Featuring, Thea Queen!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
